Merlins Present Future
by swiftsword
Summary: Harry is given the chance to return to the past and change the way the war plays out. No Slash yet but in later chapters mabey. Ron and Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun sank below the horizon 21 year old Harry Potter wiped at the tears flowing down his face. Standing alone out by the lake on the rebuilt grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry watched as the stars came out and reflected off the water. He thought of all his friends he had lost in the past 11 years most recently those he had lost in the week leading up to and the final battle that had been won not even a full month before. Of all his close friends and his mates only he and one other survived. They had won the war but in Harry's mind the price was too high. What he wouldn't give to have them all with him watching the peaceful night sky.

The biggest blow and largest loss of life came not at the final battle as would have been expected, but three days preceding it when the two most unlikely traitors to the light side led Voldermort and his troops to the Orders hide out. Ron and Ginny Weasley had forsaken everyone and everything after giving up hope for the light side and had joined Voldermort. That night only 4 people of the 26 that were in headquarters made it out alive. Harry, Fred, Luna, and Severus were the only ones to survive. Harry having watched one third of his triad fall to the killing curse had finally had enough. He had sent out a call to arms through the wizarding world and called Voldermort to a Wizards duel to the death. He had won surprisingly easily with a well placed reducto that blew a hole in the middle of the Dark wankers chest. Once he fell the deatheaters panicked and attacked Luna was killed and Fred the last of Harry's triad died in his arms because of a well placed cutting curse to his neck.

Of all the lives lost it wasn't even Fred and George, his bondmates, that had hurt the most although losing them had felt like he had a hollow place in his chest that ached. It had felt as though someone had reached in and ripped something vital from inside him and he wasn't sure how he was still alive. But no the worse death to endure had been Neville. He had been tortured to death by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had been unable to reach him in time and she had killed him. Harry had blasted her to kingdom come and it was one of the two deaths that he gladly claimed his own. Lost in his thoughts of wondering if that made him a bad person he didn't notice the approaching figures until they had formed a semicircle surrounding him. He looked up when the shadow of a large centaur fell across him.

Standing there regally like a king before his subjects was Lord Magorian, the king of the centaurs. With him stood the alpha of all Europe's werewolf packs , The king of the Vampires, the king of the Goblins and many more. What looked to be a representative of every magical race stood around him. To say he was gobsmacked would be an understatement. "Can I help you Lord Magorian?" he asked politely remembering his manners.

Magorian smiled down at him. "It is not you who is here to help young Harry Potter. We are known as the Council of Beings and we have come together to offer you the chance to relive your life. This honor has only been bestowed 3 times in all history, Merlin himself was the last who accepted the offer. What we would do is send your soul and memories back into your own body. We can send a few items with you but not many. Do you accept young Harry?"

Harry thought about what this would mean. He could go back to fifth year and save Sirius of forth year and save Cedric. But if he went that far why not start school all over and have that much longer to study and prepare for war, and the biggest question he had was could he take any one with him. If he could take Severus then things would go much smoother and Sev would be able to help. " Can I take someone with me or must I go back alone?" he asked Magorian.

"That depends young Harry on who you would take?"

" I want to take Severus with me if he will agree. And how far back do you plan to send me anyways?" Harry questioned.

"We will allow Severus Snape to accompany you if that is his wish, as for the second question we ask that you go back to your sixth year in age and rejoin the wizarding world. It will give you time to study and prepare." Magorian stated. The goblin King stepped forward at this point and began to speak.

" I will send a letter to my past self detailing what we are about to do and leave him instructions to help you an any way he can. You will be able to get a permit for underage sorcery for you and any you desire. As well as total control to all of your vaults and properties and control of your lordships. We suggest getting those most loyal and loved and training them early before they ever start school so that they may be better able to aid you in your journey and protect themselves." Ragnarök stated calmly.

"We will give you two hours to decide and to gather what you will. We cannot send much but you will not need much as you will have no use for the clothes you wear now. We must preform the ritual at midnight. Go now and speak with Severus, be sure to inform him that he cannot take much. No more than a small bag that you can carry. Be back here with at least ten minutes to spare and keep in mind this is perminant and cannot be undone. If you choose not to go through with it we will not offer again." Lord Magorian stated and the council began to disperse. Some began setting up for the ritual while others headed off into the forest and the castle to relax or prepare he did not know, but Harry turned and headed up the hill to the castle. Upon entrance he turned and headed down to the dungeons.

Upon reaching the portrait guarding Severus's rooms he spoke the password that had recently changed "Victory". The portrait opened to show Sev sitting on his couch staring into the fire with a glass of firewhiskey in front of him. He looked up and waved Harry in.

"What can I do for you harry?"

"Sev if I offered you the chance to go back and redo this war with all of your current knowledge would you take it?" Harry asked

"Of course I would. It would mean saving everyone and winning earlier. Why do you ask Harry?"

Harry told him of the offer and of the fact that they could take very little with them. He told him of his plan to get all of his friends and train all of them before they ever even started school and to reopen the house of Merlin in the school. The only reason he even knew of the house of Merlin had been because of Severus brewing a lineage potion one day and harry accidentally taking it thinking he was taking a headache draught. It had showed startling news such as his mom being the daughter of second generation squibs of the Ravenclaw and Slytheryn lines. This fact combined with his father being heir to both Gryfindor and Huffelpuff made Harry the heir of the founders. One little blood test at Gringotts later and he was able to gain entrance to the founders vault where he came upon a massive library full of lost spells potions and general knowledge. He learned of a prophecy stating the heir would be able to open the fabled house of Merlin to protect the school and heal the wizarding world unfortunatly he learned to late.

"Will you come with me Sev I don't think I can do it on my own." Harry finally asked

"Of course I will come Harry, we all know you will need help. Me being 27 and therefor an adult will help. Are you taking anything with you?" Sev asked as he grabbed an overnight bag and put in his potions journal and a few other things. He wouldn't need clothes because he would already have them.

"No anything I need I will be able to get at Gringotts. All of the books and weapons I use now will still be in the vault then. The only issue I can see will be getting you out of Hogwarts and me from my relatives. I will technically be six after all. How do we deal with Dumbledore?" Harry asked as they left the dungeons and headed towards the lake where the others were gathering again.

"I dont think we should tell him what with all he did this time around. Yea he meant well but they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions and clearly he had plenty good intentions but he tends to go about things the wrong way." Severus stated as the entered the circle created by candles and runes carved in the ground.

Magorian walked up to them along with Ragnarök the goblin king. "We see you have decided to accept. We are glad. When we send you your soul will go to your bodies wherever they may be. We are sending you back to the night before your sixth birthday Harry Potter. You will both sleep through the night and will likely be groggy when you first wake. By noon you will be yourselves again we suggest meeting up and going to the Gringotts together. As for dumbledore we of the council feel it best he not know what is happening until the war has been won, you can say you are taking a sabbatical until the year Harry returns to Hogwarts."

"Well that sounds like a good plan to me and Severus can just come get me at my aunts home. It is Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. I will see you around evening time. By the way we will both be getting whole new wardrobes so you wont need to bring anything but what you want." Harry stated.

When the time drew near he and Severus were placed in the center of the circle. Ragnarök and several other species such as the werewolf's and vampires had given him letters to themselves stating that if he brought them to Lord Magorian they would come to his aid. With just ten minutes to midnight they began. The chanting started slowly and softly yet quickly increased in speed and volume till it seemed to come from the very air itself. The sky crackled with energy and magic while tounges of lightning struck the ground. The water of the lake began to froth and the wind itself began whipping around the circle. The runes carved in the ground began to glow and pulse and Harry's heart began beating in time with the pulse. With just seconds left till midnight Harry shared a look with Severus. All at once the chant stopped and lightening struck his body he could feel himself falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke at 5am as he did every morning yet this morning something was different. He couldn't see. Harry may be groggy but he knew that he had taken a potion in his sixth year that Snape had developed to permanently cure eyesight. Because of this fact it took him a few moments to realize why he could not see. He could not see because he had not yet had his sixth year at Hogwarts in fact at this point in time he had not even had his first year. Harry Potter had just sent his 21 year old soul back into his 6 year old body. He wasn't in the dungeons with Severus where he had resided since winning the war just over a month ago, no Harry Potter was in his cupboard under the stairs at number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

How odd he thought, Lord Magorian had said he would not not remember everything till later in the day. Oh well just something else odd about him he supposed. Now on to what to do with the day. He wasn't expecting Sev until later and his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be up until around half past six or so. Well he supposed since he would be leaving tonight for good he might as well take advantage of the fact and make himself comfortable for his last day. That decided he left his cupboard and went about his morning ablutions. After finishing in the loo Harry headed to the kitchen and began making himself a full english fry-up, just to be nice because he knew he would be destroying their whole neat and tidy world this morning he made enough for the Dursley's as well. By the time he was putting the finishing touches on a meal fit for a five star restaurant he heard his aunt and uncle begin moving around.

-

At five minutes to seven Petunia Dursley made her way down the stairs. Petunia stopping on her way to the kitchen to bang on the cupboard door to tell her good for nothing freak nephew to get up a cook them breakfast then made her way into the kitchen. To say she was shocked to find breakfast already on the table and her nephew sitting there drinking coffee with out a care in the world would be putting it nicely. "Vernon" she screeched in her high naseley voice.

-

What sounded like a herd of wild hippogriffs came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What is the matter Pet?" questioned Vernon once he caught his breath. Harry noticed the second Vernon noticed him. "What have you done you freak? What are you doing sitting there in my seat. Get to your cupboard now, I will deal with you later" he yelled his face turning an ugly puce color from rage.

"I think not Vernon. In fact I will never be returning to that cupboard. You just sit down shut up and we might get along, If you don't I can guarantee not even Dumbledore himself will be able to fix the damage my curses will do to you." Harry said with his voice like steel, which was quite odd because he was technically 6 years old. Whether Vernon was scared of the power in his young nephews eyes or simply to shocked that he had been spoken to like that Harry didn't know but he watched gleefully as Vernon paled to a sickly grayish color and sat. Petunia shocked at her husbands obvious fear sat quickly as well.

"Now why don't we wake Dudley and then we can have this conversation." Harry said cheerfully as though he hadn't just threatened his last remaining blood family. " Oh Dudley, wakey wakey" harry shouted skipping out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Upon reaching his cousins room and hearing snoring he simply wandlessly levitated him out of bed and down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he had to chuckle at the look on his relatives face at seeing their only son floating in the air and their nephew smiling. Harry had no idea his uncles piggy little eyes could get that big.

Dropping Dudley in his chair caused him to wake and fall to the floor. Harry had to laughed it was just to funny. He sat himself in Vernon's chair and grabbed his plate. While Dudley was pulling himself off the floor and Vernon seemed to be getting his voice back Harry calmly filled up his plate and set about eating.

Vernon it seemed had finally gotten his nerve back and went to stand, only to see his nephew calmly flick his wrist and not be able to move. When he went to begin yelling to be let go this very instant he realized that while he could try yelling at the top of his lungs no noise was coming out. When he seemed to visibly calm Harry flicked his wrist and he regained control of his body. Knowing for once it might be best to be quiet and see where this was going he shakily began filling his plate. Petunia seeing him doing so followed his example. Dudley noticing the seating arrangements and his parents opened his mouth.

"Hey freak what are you doing sitting in my dads chair for? You better get up or your gonna get it you freak." He mouthed reaching over to shove him from his chair only to find himself thrown back in his chair.

"Now Dudley you are going to sit there and eat. You are going to be quiet and listen or so help me merlin you will wish you had"Harry stated with a glare. Placing his fork down on his finished plate he looked up at his fearful relatives.

"Now down to business. I know about magic and this evening I will be leaving you to live in the magical world so you only have to deal with me till this evening and then you never have to see me again. Now here is the fun part, telling you what you lose by treating me the way you have for the last roughly four and a half years. My name is not simply Harry Potter, no my name is Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryfindor Slytheryn Huffelpuff Ravenclaw and I am the richest person in all of Europe. Those payments you have been receiving from Dumbledore are unauthorized transactions from my account and as such have to be re payed. Normally because I am a generally nice person I would ignore this but because you kept me in a cupboard and gave me hand-me-downs and little food while belittling me and lying about my parents I feel it will only be fair to have my solicitors demand repayment in full. Also I currently hold controlling share in several companies across europe one of those just happens to be Grunnings" seeing his uncle pale even further Harry simply smirked and continued on.

"Yes thats right Vernon you will soon be jobless. Now to get to the reason why I am even telling you all of this, when my mother died sacrificing herself to save me she invoked ancient magic. Because of her sacrifice I am safer if I live with a blood relative, Aunt Petunia you and Dudley both have magic. You Aunt are what is called a squib while Dudley is a wizard whose magic has been bound. I not only can but will be unbind Dudley and he will be coming with me when I leave this evening. There has been a recent development in potions to help a squib gain the full powers of an average witch or wizard, I am giving you the option of leaving with me. I will get you the potion and you will live in my manor with me I will not take the treatment you have bestowed upon me on you. We will likely never be close but I will provide for you and Dudley, The only decision you must make is wether or not you will leave your husband and come with me and your son or stay here and most likely never see your son again." Harry stated calmly.

Vernon could not hold himself back this time he jumped up prepared to fight only to find himself against the wall with a gag in his mouth unable to defend himself. Dudley looked shocked and looked back and forth between his father and his cousin finally broke the silence to ask a question.

"So magic is really real and I have it?"

"Yes Dudley magic is real and you have it. Your magic is blocked, when you were a baby you had a massive accidental magic outburst while your dad was watching you. The Accidental Magical Reversal Squad cam here to reverse it and your mom was gone, your dad ordered it blocked because he didn't want a freak for a son." Harry stated to his cousin.

"But why would he do that and how do you know?" Dudley asked looking at his father still stuck to the wall with betrayal on his face. Petunia also was looking at her husband with an odd look on her face.

"Vernon is this true did you really do that and keep it from me?" she asked getting up and walking over to where her husband who was pinned to the wall. She looked in his eyes and apparently didnt like what she saw for a minute later she turned and walked over to Harry.

"I cant make up for how we have treated you but if you are sure I will take you up on your offer, what do Dudley and I need to bring and can you have your solicitor draw up divorce papers for me please?" she appoligized to Harry.

Harry having expected this because she did close to the same the last time he offered a little over a year to him told her to just pack a few clothes for each of them as nothing electrical would work where they were headed. She turned and headed up the stairs without a backwards glance to go pack a bag for them each. Dudley sat thinking and Vernon had turned purple in his rage. Harry stood and dragged a chair over in front of him and climbed up it to be able to roughly stand at an even height to his uncle and look him in the eye.

"Vernon I hope you know that you have brought this all on yourself and deserve everything you are getting. Before we leave I will wipe you memory o f these events simply because it is too dangerous for you to remember. You will be left with a note telling you your wife has left taking your son and in a few days you will receive divorce papers. No matter how hard you search you will never find them again. They will both be joining my world and they will be happy if they choose to contact you I will not stand in their way but you will most likely never see them again." Having said his part harry waved his hand and put him to sleep.

Jumping down from the chair he was in he then released and levitated Vernon up the stairs and to his room with dudley following. He floated him down onto the bed with his cousin and aunt watching.

"So how do we unblock my magic" Dudley questioned.

"Well its a simple spell really you however will probably be kocked out for a couple of hours afterwards while your body readjusts to having magic. If we do it around ten you will be awake for lunch. Your mom will have to take a potion before she has hers. When we get to my manor I will have it brewed for her." Harry replied.

Petunia spoke then catching Harry's attention. "Harry how do you know all of this. We have never mentioned it I know so im just wondering..?" she trailed off looking at him imploringly

"Aunt Petunia since you are a squib you have enough magic for a wizards oath but if you want dudley to know we have to wait till I take off his block before I can explain. When I do tell you I will need an oath you will never tell anyone what I am going to tell you. When you make the oath it will make it impossible for people to steal the information from your minds and will cause veritaserum to not work when it comes to that particular information. I cant have it getting out." Harry responded.

Petunia finished packing while Harry and Dudley went off to do there own things until they were ready for Harry to unblock Dudley's magic. Dudley went to play on his video game system and harry went and cleaned the kitchen. When he was finished he prepared a letter to his uncle supposedly from his aunt. By the time he was finished it was nearing 10am. He went into the parlor to wait for Dudley. His aunt sat reading a magazine, he noticed two small duffel bags by the door. She placed her magazine down on the coffee table as Dudley entered the room. Harry motioned him to sit in Vernon's Chair.

"All you have to do is sit there Dud and I will say the encantation, you will feel a rush and pass out. When you wake we will be here waiting. It wont hurt so don't worry just sit back and get comfortable."

Once Dudley had relaxed harry stood in front of him. He raised his hand and pointed it palm out at his cousin silently thanking himself that the ministry didn't trace wandless magic. Finally ready he spoke "maxima finate blockus." A beam of silver light flew from his hand and wrapped itself around his cousin. Dudley's eyes grew wide right before the glow disappeared and he sunk in to unconsciousness.

Petunia stood and checked on him to ensure he was well. When she realized there was nothing she could do she went back to sit on the couch. Harry busied himself by making a list of the things to do. By the time he was finished lunch was ready and dudley was waking up. After a leisurely lunch and cleaning up the three of them trouped back into the parlor so that Harry could explain his knowledge.

He asked them to make and oath and after what would happen if they broke it and explaining how the both swore an oath and harry began his tale.

The first thing I guess I should tell you is that while I am technically 6 I am really 21. In the wizarding world there is whats known as a council of beings." And so he told them everything. He told them of his school years and Voldermort, he told them of his friends and his enemies, and he told them of the war, of the lives lost and the councils offer and his acceptance. By the time his tale had ended and they had finished their questions the sun was low in the sky and Severus had arrived he had let himself in and stood in the doorway looking upon the room. Neither Petunia nor Dudley had noticed him so when he spoke they both jumped.

"I see you have told them are they both coming and if so can we leave I have set up an appointment for us at Gringotts thirty minutes from now so we need to leave." He stated stepping forward into the room.

"They are both coming are we taking a portkey to get there?" Harry asked as he stood and his Aunt and cousin grabbed their bags and joined them.

"Portkey straight into gringotts." Sev stated. He held out a flat metal disc and once everyone had grabbed on tapped it with his wand and said flobberworm. Instantly they were whisked away leaving privet drive behind never to return.


	3. Chapter 3

As they landed in the lobby of the bank they were immediately rushed off into one of the private meeting rooms. Thankfully it was late evening and the lobby had been mostly empty. Once they were seated Harry realized he hadn't asked Severus about his leaving the school. "So Sev how did Dumbledore take the fact that you were leaving for at least 5 years?" he questioned.

"Oh he was all set to try and force me to stay but I told him that either he let me leave for the next few years or I left without his permission for ever. When he realized I was serious he wished me well and asked when he could expect me to return, I told him I would be back to teach the year Harry Potter started Hogwarts. He is not happy with me being out from under his thumb but he will simply have to deal with it." Severus stated looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"You had better give me a pensive memory of that when we get my pensive from my vault." Harry smirked.

After waiting a few more minutes the doors opened and a group of goblins entered led by a younger King Ragnarök himself. They seated themselves around the room in various chairs all facing the group of people. A few looked bored and a few others were sneering, in fact the only one who looked even mildly interested was the King himself. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees staring right at Harry. It was mildly unnerving.

"Well now that we are here I must confess to wondering why you Mr. Potter requested this meeting and what was so urgent about it?" Ragnarök asked with a much more superior tone to the one Harry had become used to hearing from him. It looked like he would have to show force much earlier than he had planed with the goblins but as they say needs must. Removing the letter from his pocket he sat forward in his seat and looked the King straight in the eye.

"King Ragnarök you are a member of the Council of beings. You do not realize it now but you soon will that contrary to your belief this is not the first time we have met. In fact the last time we saw each other was last night, the eve of my 22nd birthday." Harry seeing comprehension begin to dawn in the goblins eye reached across and handed him the letter he had sent to himself. While Ragnarök opened and read the letter and then began running verification spells on it, Harry sat back and chanced a look at his cousin. Dudley was sitting as far back in his seat as he could get and trying to make himself as small as possible. His and Petunias eyes were unblinking staring at the goblins in the room and then flicking toward the door as if judging the possibility of escape, Harry simply could not help the chuckle that slipped past his lips. Severus upon hearing it looked over towards him and upon noticing Petunia and Dudley's faces smirked in a sinister way.

Harry not having been paying attention to the goblins jumped when he was addressed again.

"Well it seems as though this is authentic Mr. Potter and in that case tell me what you need and I will make it happen" Ragnarök stated sincerely.

Harry noticed the change in the goblins faces when they looked at him with respect instead of disdain.

"Well first I want one of your healers to do a scan on Dudley and Petunia. I will have a scan sometime soon but not this evening. I assume the letter told you of how I will need to have complete control of my vaults and will need to clam all my lordships and the founders vaults. Now I know that when one of the unclaimed vaults is claimed it alerts the ministry. Please when they come asking do not tell them who I am. No one but those I involve personally must know and they will all be taking a wizard's oath on their very lives." he stated.

While he had been speaking a goblin had approached Petunia and Dudley but they would not leave with him, finally sighing he caught Harry's attention.

"Excuse me Lord Potter but can you have your relatives follow me so I can have them taken to a separate room to see a healer."

Harry looked over to find his aunt and cousin looking at him questioningly.

"You to need to follow him, he ill be taking you to see a healer which is like the wizard version of a doctor. You will be perfectly safe, when you are done with the healer I will insure you have a meal waiting and somewhere to rest until we can leave for the manor. It will probably be a while so just relax." He finished with a small smile.

Once Petunia and Dudley had left the room he turned back to the goblins.

"Alright lets to do the blood test and get started. I am sure we all want at least a little sleep tonight." he stated.

The goblins jumped into motion. One opened the door and whispered to the guard outside while another went to the shelf and pulled several thick books from their places and brought them to the table being set up in the middle of the room. One of the kings advisors snapped his fingers and a house elf popped into the room, he placed an order for drinks and food and the house elf popped out again. There was a knock on the door, when it was opened a familure looking goblin entered with the ritual items including an onyx bowl and a goblin dagger made of silver. It took a minute but Harry finally recognized the goblin.

" Griphook is that you?"

Griphook turned at looked at the child addressing him curiously "I am sorry do I know you?" he asked with a sneer. Harry looked confused for a moment before understanding lit his features.

"Right lets do this the right way. Hello Griphook I am Harry Potter and I wonder if you would do me the honor of becoming my vault manager." Harry said politely. There was a hush around the room. Harry Potter had just asked a cart goblin the beginning stages for a goblin worker to become an account manager. There was a spluttering noise in the corner as an overweight pompous looking goblin stood and spoke.

"Mr potter I am Hobrick and am your account overseer there is no reason for you to need another one." He stated as he puffed up his chest. He reminded Harry of the goblin version of Vernon. Harry looked at him in annoyance.

"You are Hobrick. Well Hobrick have you been in charge of my accounts since me parents passed away?" Harry asked

"Yes I have" he stated with a superior tone to his voice.

"Right and have you been allowing Dumbledore access to my vaults this whole time or what. You see I was not lucky enough to catch it in time before and he had taken several items from my accounts as well as signed over several pieces of property to himself before I realized what had happened. I know for a fact he has been making unauthorized payments to Vernon Dursley for my upbringing. As of now you are removed from the Potter and Black Vaults. Oh and if Dumbledore finds out about this I will not only withdraw all of my accounts but I will go to the Prophet and announce to them about the betrayal of trust that I received from Gringots."

At the end of the his little speech there was a collective intake of breath from the goblins around the room. King Ragnarök himself looked furious, he called for the guards to take Hobrick away. Once they had done so he turned to Harry.

"I am so sorry for his actions young Lord Potter we will immediately have your accounts gone over to check for discrepancies in the accounts. Any item or transaction made since the night of your parents death will be take care of. We will get all monies and properties back right away." He stated sincerely, after all if Harry Potter announced that he didn't trust Gringots then no one would trust Gringots.

"Just do me a favor and don't press charges against Dumbledore. I may be angry with him but if he was arrested then it would ruin everything. Now how about that blood test."

Griphook stepped forward with the dagger and bowl. He grabbed Harry's hand and brought the dagger across the smooth flesh of his palm. Harry held in a wince and allowed his blood to fall into the bowl. Once enough had fallen he pulled back his hand and allowed Severus to heal the cut. Sitting back they all watched as the potion was added to the bowl and a quill was dipped in. Griphook took the quill and set it against a special piece of parchment. Immediately the quill began to glow and write. While it was writing they all relaxed. It took about three minutes before it was done. Griphook lifted the parchment and his eyes grew wide. He looked back and forth from the parchment to Harry several times in quick succession.

"Well Lord Potter it seems as though you are quite the client. You are officially the richest client Gringotts has anywhere in the world. Here you may look over the list." he said handing Harry the list. Harry looked at the list seeing all of the suspected names.

**Harry James Potter is the heir to the following lines upon coming of age or emancipation he may **

**claim the available Lordships.**

**Potter**

**Gryfindor**

**Slytherin **

**Ravenclaw**

**Huffelpuff **

**He is also second heir to the following lines that may be claimed upon death of current Lord or heir.**

**Black**

Griphook spoke after a few minutes. "So you are the lost heir. Well what do we need to do?"

"We first need me emancipated so I can claim my lordships." Harry said. Griphook looked at King Ragnarök and once given a nod of approval retrieved the necessary documents. After having Harry sign all of the appropriate lines the parchments glowed before disappearing.

"Good now that that is settled Griphook will you please get me a list of all of my properties I will be needing one soon. I will tell all of you my plan and maybe you can help me with suggestions. First I am going to open one of my manors. I plan to have the whole thing remodeled within a week. Once it is remodeled fully I plan on approaching the parents of several young persons. I plan on getting Mr and Mrs Weasley to agree to allowing me to train all of their children but the two youngest. Along with them I want to train Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and Blaise Zambini. I plan on training them all in everything they need to know. If possible I want them to stay with me in my manor during the week and they can go home during the weekends. I realize Bill is going to be a forth year this year and Charlie will be a third year but I will train them in the summers and then when they are ready to go back to school we can all work on school year type things. They can do independent study type things during the school year while they are away. I realize that the others are quite young and I probably cant do this alone I will have Severus with me but we will likely need help. I am asking you to get in touch with Remus Lupin for me because he is a fantastic teacher, also as soon as I get my innocent Godfather from prison he will be coming to live with me and I will have him to help as well. I will need to hire several masters in several different fields such as self-defense, weapons, muggle schooling, and healing. I will need a private healer for the manor and will need several House elf's as well." Harry finished as a goblin entered and handed several folders and a solid oak box to Griphook.

"Well Lord potter I have your lordship rings and the information on all of your properties. The amount of properties you hold is vast If you tell me what you are looking for we can narrow it down while you are accepting your Lordships." Griphook stated.

"Alright I need at least Twenty different bedrooms each with a private bathroom, a large library, large grounds big enough for flying and building a dojo. Preferably a greenhouse or at least space for a greenhouse, also we will need several rooms for studying like a potions lab and classroom and a small infirmary. Anything else is just extra but one thing is I don't want the potions lab in in the dungeons I want it in a well lit room with plenty of natural light. If there isn't one like that I can always remodel but be sure there is enough space for remodeling." He said.

As Griphook and another goblin sat down with the files and began going through the files King Ragnarök brought the box to Harry. When the box was opened inside of it were the rings of Lordship to the Potter and founder lines. Harry was instructed to take each ring and put it on a finger and the claim each line as the rightful heir. Having gone through this once before he already knew the procedure he grabbed the Potter ring first. Placing it on his right ring finger he said the ritual words clearly:

"I Harry James Potter do hereby lay claim to the Lordship of the Potter line as is my honor and duty as rightful heir." There was a small flash of light and the ring resized itself to fit his small fingers. He went through the rings one by one claiming each until he was finished. By the time he was finished Griphook and his helper had narrowed the large pile of files from over twenty down to four files. King Ragnarök seeing there was not much he could do at that point left with his entourage leaving Griphook with one goblin in case he needed help. Deciding they were hungry they had one of the goblins outside of the door go and fetch Petunia and Dudley who they discovered had finished with the healer just minutes before. When his cousin and aunt entered Dudley immediately began telling Harry of the really cool healer who did really cool spells but had made him drink really nasty potions. As they ate Petunia informed Harry that the healer had stated that it was the block on Dudley's magic which had partially made him so overweight. The healer had instructed he get an exercise regimen and on a diet until he reached a desirable weight for one his age.

While they were eating Griphook told Harry of each of the Manors that were left and all of there positives and negatives. They with the help of Severus decided on one in Ireland. It had large gounds almost the size of Hogwarts. There were 30 bedrooms each with a private bath. It had been remodeled around 50 years before and therefor had indoor plumbing, It had the largest library of the four and two greenhouses. It also had large windows and plenty of large rooms that they could turn into training rooms. They called all of the house-elf's from all of the other property's except Hogwarts, Technically because he was the heir to the founders he owned the castle but because he was not ready to take over as headmaster which was his right as heir he would be leaving that alone. They called the head elf who was named Bipsy who Harry instructed to set all of the other elf's to ensuring that each of the rooms were clean. Harry informed him they would be arriving in a few hours and he wanted to meet all of the elf's in the entry hall. Once they finished there meal Harry decided it was time to visit his vaults. He didn't want to take his aunt and cousin with him and was trying to come up with a way to leave them when he remembered that his aunt needed a divorce.

"Griphook my aunt is currently married in the muggle world. I need for you to get me a solicitor, and I want the best. They will need working knowledge of both the wizard and muggle worlds and I will need a wizards oath of secrecy. The Solicitor that currently handles my accounts is one of Dumbledore's men and that wont do. Do you suggest anyone?" Harry asked politely. Griphook thought for a moment and then asked a serious question.

"Lord Potter you seem fine with giving respect to goblins but how do you feel about other magical creatures such as werewolf's?" he questioned shrewedly.

"I have no problem with werewolf's. In fact Severus has developed a cure to licanthropy that he will be producing for any who want it. Some will not but I imagine others will why do you ask"

"There is a young man around who recently finished his law degree. The night he and his partner were out celebrating they were both attacked by a werewolf. This was just a few months ago. Luckily they both come from money because no one will hire a solicitor that is a werewolf. They are two of the brightest minds we goblins have ever seen and we were looking forward to doing business with them. I am suggeting them because they are the best if you are willing I will call upon them now." Griphook finished.

When Harry agreed he sent a message off with one of the goblins. They received an immediate reply in response. Within 30 minutes Jacob Martin and Jasper Lawrence walked into the room. Once they were seated Harry spoke up.

"Mrrs Martin and Lawrence I must thank you for your speedy response. My name is Harry Potter and I am afraid before we continue I must secure a wizards oath from each of you that you never let slip anything that I am about to tell you. If you agree and make the oath I will gladly higher you as my solicitors and pay you top rate. What we will be discussing and your duties will not be illegal so I can set your mind at rest I am simply a very private person and require the assistance of people who will keep my secrets."

Harry had to give it to them they didn't so much as blink at his age or name. After insuring them they would not be involved in anything illegal they both readily agreed and took an oath. Harry then told them of the events of the future and of his coming back in time. He told them of his plan to train his friends and offered them some training. Once they had discussed his aunts divorce he left them with his aunt and cousin and he, Severus, Griphook and the other goblin who Harry had learned was named Briznak all headed to the founders vaults.

They visited Gryfindor's first in which harry called for Bipsy and had him take all of the books to the Manor. After going through each of the founders and Potter vaults and having all of the books relocated to the manor Harry found the device he was looking for. Harry had only heard of it the first time around because Dumbledore had already taken it and it was lost in an attack on his manor. It was called an time-warp and as far as he knew it was the only one of its kind. Its use was actually very simple you put in in a building or property or even a simple room and set the time limit You could spend up to one month in the place for every one day that passed regularly. The best part was you did not age physically while in under the devices influence. The only downside was you could only use it once in a 48 hour period , so you could use it once then you had to wait at least 24 hours before using it again. But that was fine.

After retrieving the device they made there way back up to the surface. When they reentered the private meeting room they found the solicitors just finishing up and Dudley sound asleep. It took a few minutes for Harry to realize that it was actually quite late. After speaking with Jacob and Jasper as they had instructed him to call them they set up a time for them to come to the manor the following day. Harry had Griphook set up an appointmen with a clothier for the next day as well. After insuring that Griphook would be contacting Remus and would be sending him along to the manor sometime within the next few days Harry had his aunt wake Dudley and the four of them portkeyed off to Dublin Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty ladies and gents it has just come to my attention that I forgot my disclaimer in the first few chapters. So here it goes. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own them Harry would have never ended up with Ginny. The only woman I would pair him with would be Luna. There I said it and now cannot be sued. WooHoo. **

**Here is chapter four.**

* * *

When they landed in the entryway at the manor in Dublin which Harry decided he was going to rename, though to what he wasn't quite sure yet, only Harry and Severus were able to remain standing. Petunia and Dudley had both landed in a rather undignified heap. Harry took the time to look around the entry hall. He was decently impressed. Oh the color scheme would have to change because while he did love crimson and gold he had decided that to much could definitely be a bad thing. No he would go with more soothing colors. It took about a minute but Bipsy finally popped up in front of them. After bowing low he snapped and something a little over sixty house elf's popped into the room and bowed low. That was a lot of elf's Harry thought to himself. Oh well first things first.

"First I need one or two of you to lead my aunt and cousin to their rooms. They should be on the same floor as me but on a separate hall or separate wing. In the morning you will retrieve them and bring them to breakfast. Whoever goes will be there personal elf for the next few days at least." He told them.

An older looking female elf stepped forward.

"I is being Merry Master Lord Potter sir. I will be glads to help. I is being a nanny elf sir and knows how to watch children." The elf said in a pleasant sweet sounding voice. She reminded him of Mrs Weasley. After agreeing to take them to there rooms and get them setteled in he allowed them to leave. Dudley was asleep because of the late time and Petunia looked as though she was about to go spare with all of the days shocks.

"Bipsy is there a large room where we could all go to discuss how I want the manor run?" Harry addressed the head elf.

"Yes Master Lord Potter sir. We can be going to the war room on the second floor sir. Bipsy will show you the way sir." Bipsy said happily and turned and headed up the stairs to the second floor.

The war room it turned out was just that. It had a large conference area with several high backed chairs in a large square. There were four on each side and a conference table in the middle. On the far right wall was what looked to be a large mirror that seemed to be constantly showing the grounds in a sweeping motion almost as if it was a security camera. On the left wall was a map of all the land within at least a hundred miles. It showed lakes and streams and the cliffs that went across the back of the grounds. It showed the surrounding forests and towns and everything else within the surrounding areas. The room was wonderful and would be brilliant if the were ever attacked. Harry took the seat at he head of the table and Severus sat directly across the table from him. The other 14 chairs Harry had Bipsy to seat with himself and the head elf's form the other manors. Since not all the properties had elf's there were only 11 elf's that sat at the table. They were all in shock that they were being asked to sit at a table with wizards and several were quite scandalized he ended up having to order them to sit. Once that was done he had Bipsy conjure several large comfortable pillows for the others to be able to sit on. This of course started a whole new round of tears, who was this young master that was being polite and treating them like they were friends and equals. He was definitely a great wizard. Once Harry had them all sat and listening he stood in his chair and addressed them all.

"In case you have not noticed I am not your average wizard, I believe that if you show me respect then you deserve respect in return. I want to say something and realize you will all likely be insulted and freak out, I ask that you hear me out before you say anything when I am done speaking you may ask questions and give me your opinion but please just listen until then." After looking around and seeing them all nod in agreement he began speaking.

"I do not believe in slavery or prejudice, as such the idea of keeping you all as slaves is abhorrent to me. It is personally offensive to my character for me to keep you all as slaves. I know that most of you enjoy your jobs and I can respect that. I am not asking to dismiss you I only want to free you and allow you to stay and serve me willingly. I know that most of you were bound to the Potter line by wizard magic making you slaves but I also know that an elf can willingly bind themselves to a wizard or line with their own magic thereby allowing them selves full access to their magic. I will be giving you all clothing and if you chose to you may stay and willingly serve me. I will not keep any of you as slaves simply because I have no need for magically inferior elf's. If you prefer to be bound you may bind your selfs to me on your own or you may leave. I hope you all choose to stay and continue to serve my family. Now before I free you and you make your decision I will tell you the rules for staying here. First off if you stay and do not bind yourselves to me you will at least have to take an oath on your life to never reveal my or any of this manors occupants secretes. Secondly you will not under any circumstances punish your self. If you have done something wrong you are to go to your head elf and explain the situation. If between the two of you can not fix it you are to bring the problem to me. Thirdly you are to treat all occupants and guests of my self and my properties with respect whether they be pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn or creature. Fourthly you will wear the assigned uniform. You are each seen as a representative of my name, as such you will present yourselves in a cleanly and orderly manor. I will not allow others to think badly of my name because my elf's are not presentable. You are also to protect myself, my guests, and my homes with everything in you power. If you choose to stay and refuse to abide these rules you will immediately be dismissed and removed from my presence. Now does any one have any questions?" He asked

The elf's looked shocked. They were being given clothes but not because they were being dismissed. No instead this wizard wanted them to be happy. It would be much easier to do their chores with all of their magic and if they wanted they could bind themselves with him willingly. They would not have to wear old rags, oh no, they were gonna get uniforms. There was not one wizard alive who had uniforms for their elf's. This master was truly a great master. They already knew he was because he defeated the bad wizard, but this was true greatness. Not one elf had any questions they all understood what they had to do. When harry had Severus conjure a pile of socks and began handing them out each and every elf turned right around and bound them self right back to Harry and his future line. They would serve there master as best as they could. Harry had no idea he had just completely and totally secured his future as the winner of the war.

Once they were all free and sitting back down Harry asked Bipsy to tell him tell him the state of the manor. Bipsy explained that all of the main rooms had been cleaned as had around half of the bedrooms. He explained that in order to fit all of the books that Harry had gotten from his vaults they would need to nearly double the size of the library. When Harry asked if he could be shown all of the rooms he found what he determined to be the coolest part of the war room.

The large table the were sitting at was like a very advanced version of the Maraurders map. It not only showed all of the rooms and all of the people in the rooms but if you tapped a specific room with your wand it actually showed you the room in real time like the mirror on the wall showed the grounds. You could even hear everything in the room. Harry now knew where his dad and his friends had gotten the idea for the map. If the map wasn't in use you simple tapped it and said blank and it looked like a table top again. It was brilliant. Harry learned that most of his Potter properties had a similar table in a similar room. It was one of the reasons the potters had survived so long. Their war rooms were legend and people all over the wizarding community would kill to be able to get in and figure out the secrets of the rooms.

Harry went through the rooms and slowly discussed the renovations with Bipsy and the other head elf's. He decided he wanted his color scheme in all of his homes to be navy blue and silver and cream. He wanted all of the homes to have large windows and plenty of light. He instructed them to take out all of the ancient Victorian furniture and place it in his vaults. He would go shopping the next day for more modern furniture and decorations that would fit his color scheme. He told them to knock out the rooms above and to the side of the library. He would have a two story library. He had it designed where instead of where a ceiling would stop for the next story it would be a balcony so that they would not have to climb ladders that were to tall but instead just right. There would be stairs leading up to the walkway on two sides of the room and a walkway not only along the wall but one leading from one side of the room to the other right down the middle so the didn't have to walk all the way around. He set it up so that now only the outside wall was full of windows but that the ceiling reflected the outside sky like the great hall at Hogwarts.

After discussing all of the changes and finding the perfect room on the third floor which was the top floor that would be perfect for a potions lab with its large size and plenty of natural light. Harry finally told them of who he was expecting tomorrow and that they were to wake them up and have breakfast ready for them at 7am. As he and Severus were heading out the door to their respective rooms, Harry to the Master suite and Severus just down from him, Harry heard Bipsy begin ordering a few of the elves to empty all of the bed rooms that were not in use be stripped along with any furniture not necessary. He was ordering another set to go from room to room and change all of the walls to a rich cream with navy and silver colored accents and trim.

Harry was woken at 6am the next morning by a tiny little elf with large pale blue eyes. The elf was named Buttercup and was honestly the cutest elf Harry had ever seen. She drew him up a bath and once he was in it she hurried out to clean his room. When he finished his bath in a tub that was larger than the one in the prefects bathroom and done in white marble with soft gray swirls he found a small pair of well fitting white linen pants and a navy colored tunic that had the Potter crest . He asked Buttercup where the clothing had come from and was informed it and one other outfit had arrived from Gringots that morning. She told him two out fits had been sent for each him his aunt, cousin, and Severus. His had the crests of the lord of the house and the others had crests of ones that were protected by the house. He was the Lord of the line and according to tradition the were under his charge. They owed him their respect and fealty. As long as they were loyal he owed it to them to see that they were taken care of and provided for. He would be well within his rights to arrange a marriage for either Dudley or Petunia. He could also refuse to allow them to marry someone or order a divorce if their chosen spouse was not one he approved. For Severus while he was under his protection he was also technically Lord Prince, the lord of his Maternal line. While they were a wealthy family they had nothing on most of the modern pureblood family's. In the muggle world Severus would be able to live in an upper-middle class home and take comfortable care of him self till he died of old age. Nothing extravagant but nothing to scoff at.

Severus would be required to wear the outfit out of respect while he was in Harry's home but as tradition called for would be allowed to place his own crest below the Potter one if he chose. When the solicitors arrived later that afternoon Harry would officially offer a formal alliance to Severus as the Lord of the Prince line. It would basically mean that Harry would gain the fealty of the Prince line in exchange for his political and physical protection. All of their votes on things like the Wizengamont and school board would be his to cast. If Severus chose to take a bride or consort he would have to receive approval from Harry. Not that Harry planned to lord it over Severus like that but technically if he chose to he could.

He already knew Severus would agree they had discussed it while going through his vaults at the bank. When Harry arrived in the breakfast room he was pleasantly surprised to see everyones outfits were in the colors he had chosen last night as his new family colors, Navy, cream, and silver. Severus looked quite different out of his usual black clothes. When he took his seat at the head of the table breakfast appeared in front of them. It took harry a moment to realize what was wrong with the meal. There were sausages, bacon, french toast, and many other fattening foods. Harry immediately stooped everyone from reaching for food and called for Bipsy.

"What can Bipsy be doing for Master Lord Potter sir?" he squeaked.

"Bipsy can you get me the elf in charge of the kitchens please I need to have a word with them about our diets, and while you are at it banish all of this please." Bipsy snapped his fingers and all of the food vanished and then he popped out. Just a few moments later a new elf popped up where he had been standing before.

"How can Chef be helping yous Master Lord Potter sir. Did yous not be liking you breakfast sir?" the little elf squeaked. It looked to be on the verge of tears standing there with large gray eyes sparkling with tears and wringing its little hands.

"No Chef I am sure that the food would have been lovely but it was simply not healthy. When you cook breakfast from now on I would like plenty of fruit choices and not fattening, non-greasy food. For at least the next two weeks everything you serve is to be healthy for young children. No fried, sugary, or fatty foods. Come find me some time today and we can talk more over it. When I get a personal healer you can work with her to come up with a good meal plan but for now just get us a light healthy breakfast." He finished.

It took all of 10 minutes for a new meal to appear where one was before. This one consisted of fruits and boiled eggs. There were a few plain crepes and some honey and jam to put on them. While they were eating Harry explained to his aunt and cousin the reason all of their clothing had disappeared and the significance of the clothing they wore now. Petunia looked startled to realize that legally Harry was in charge of her and Dudley. Once Harry told her he had no desire to marry them off or treat them like slaves she relaxed. Harry told her that when the seamstress arrived she would receive a whole new wardrobe but as Dudley would be losing his extra weight he would simply be receiving a few pieces that would be charmed to resize with him and once he had reached a decent weight he would receive an entire wardrobe as well. He explained that once the library was organized which would be within the next day or so he would get her a few books on wizarding traditions and customs for her to read.

When the meal was finished he suggested she and Dudley have an elf to show them around as he and Severus had several things to discuss. After ensuring that the elf knew the rules for Dudley concerning that he was on a diet and was not allowed to be mean or throw tantrums he left them to it. He and Severus made there way back to the war room with instructions that when the seamstress and cobbler arrived that they were to fetch them immediately. When they got to the war room they looked over all of the elf's work from the night before with the help of the map. All of the rooms had been repainted and most were empty of all furniture. Upon looking in the library they noticed that all of the remodeling had been done. He had had to sacrifice six bedrooms and one parlor in order to gain enough size for all of his existing books and plenty of room to add more but Harry believed it well worth it. At the moment there were four elf's organizing the books into sections to place them on the shelves in a an orderly fashion.

All of the other elf's were working on the other rooms. The entire manor had been emptied not one bedroom other than his, Severus's, and his aunt and cousins had anything in them. The elves were currently redoing all of the bathrooms. The were doing them in the same white and gray marble as his own with platinum accents. Later that day Harry would go with Severus out into the Muggle world and buy all matching towels and rugs and bed things and such. He would find furniture for their rooms later in the day and he would shop for all of the rest over the next week. He knew the wizarding furniture shops had catalogs that he could owl order from and the furniture would be sent straight to him and he would simple have to resize it and put it where he wanted it.

The potions lab only needed ingredients and cauldrons and such to be finished. He would have to send Severus to get supplies for it. He needed that potion for his aunt as soon as possible. He also wanted the one for his eyes, the glasses he was wearing weren't even the right prescription for merlin's sake. Thankfully both potions only took a few hours each to brew. If everything went on schedule they would have them before bed that evening. Harry had Sev make a list of what he would need for the lab while he went and spoke with Chef. With the elf's help they had a decent meal plan for the next few days or at least until he could get a healer to do it. By the time he was finished Buttercup had arrived to escort him to his study to meet with the seamstress.

When he entered the room he found the seamstress and her assistant measuring Dudley and Petunia. They had already measured Severus. He extracted an oath that they would tell no one that they were doing business with them on the promise that as long as Harry was happy with their product he would continue to use them for all of his clothing. Once they had his sizes as well he described what he wanted in clothing for each of them.

"For my Aunt Petunia I want plenty of gowns in navy, cream and silver. If she wants pants which I doubt because I have never seen her in any the are to be well fitting linen slacks. Her gowns are to preferably be acromantula silk and well made. Do you have any suggestions for someone of her frame." He asked.. With Petunias help they picked several gowns most high necked with a tight bodice and flowing skirt in the renasaunce theme where the fit in the boddice and directley below the bust softly flowed. H also ordered several riding dresses for her that looked like full skirted dresses but were split like pants so that she could ride the horses in the stable that harry was having built. She was slightly shocked at the fact that most of her clothing would be ball gowns but when it was explained that most traditional pureblood women wore them as a sign of status she quiclky agreed. Harry also ordered her several Ladies cloaks which were well made cloaks that were open in the front and simply clasped at the neck. It was so that when she was in public others could see her gowns. Harry was not stuck up in any way but he refused to have his family's name ruined. They would all have the best because he would not allow any less.

He ordered a few good pieces for Dudley with the promise he would call them when Dudley reached his desired weight for someone his age and height. When it was his and Severus's turn he ordered them outfits that he knew would get a raised brow. Again everything was in his chose colors with Severus being allowed a few black shirts. He ordered all of their shirts to be acromantula silk with in the tunic style he was currently wearing. They went down to the tops of his thighs and had long sleeves and were open at the throat. He also ordered them each five pairs of well fitting black dragon-hide pants. And the five pairs of snug fitting linen pants and two pair each of riding breeches. He ordered them each six open cloaks, two in each color. After making sure to order himself, Severus, and Dudley several sets of boxer-briefs and night clothes all in coordinating colors he let Petunia and the seamstress to decide what she would need in the way of underthings because nothing could cause him to go there a guy had to draw the line somewhere. He finished by ensuring that each item would be charmed for growth of up to at least three inches and would have weather, protection, and stain preventing runes. He also insured that everything but Petunias gowns would have the correct crests. He would have a few specific pieces of jewelry made with the correct crests for her to wear instead.

The seamstress's also were given instructions for uniforms for the elves. The guys would each have cream colored linen pants and navy linen tunics while the girls would have cream colored cotton dresses with a line at the bottom and the sleeves of navy. They would all have the silver Potter crest on their clothing. Harry instructed Buttercup that when they received their clothes they were to immediately stitch their name right under the crest.

The cobbler was next. Harry ordered two pair of black dragon-hide knee high low-healed boots with silver buckles along the outside and two pair of soft leather knee high riding boots for each himself, Dudley, and Severus. For Petunia he ordered two pair of riding boots and left her to pick five pair of heels for her gowns. He insured that they would all have protection and self-sizing charms as well as several comfort charms so that they were comfortable to run in and would protect from blisters and soreness.

After paying and setting up an appointment for them to return one week from the day so that Harry could have clothing made for his friends that would be joining him in the training he had them shown out. It had taken most of the morning but he felt he had done well. Petunia thanked him for the clothes she would be receiving and made Dudley do so as well. By the time they were finished it was lunch time. They sat down to a nice meal of grilled chicken salad and tea. Halfway trough eating the wards alerted Harry that someone had just portkeyed into the entry hall. Not a minute later Bipsy led a very confused looking Remus Lupin into the dining room. Upon seeing Harry he stumbled.

"Please Mr Lupin join us for lunch. I must admit I was not expecting you so soon. Griphook certainly works fast. I assume since you are here you made the oath to not reveal who you would be working for and to come under my protection until such time as either I started school or we broke the oath willingly on both sides. Griphook was ordered to get an oath and then immediately send you here." Harry said pleasantly.

"Merlin Harry is that you. Harry Potter. But I don't understand, Dumbledore ordered you to be left with your aunt. Your muggle aunt. I know she wouldn't tell you about magic, she hated Lily for her magic. How are you here what is going on.?" he said looking as though he was about to fall over. Harry motioned for Bipsy to help Remus sit and pour him a drink. Once they had finished Harry instructed his aunt to take Dudley outside for a walk or some form of exercise and sent Severus off with a bag of gold to get the things needed for the lab. He escorted Remus up to the war room. Once they were seated he began speaking.

"Remus, you are a werewolf so can you tell me what you know of the council of beings?" he queried.

"I don't know anything other than whats in the book I have never embraced the wolf side of me so they have never spoken to me other than offering to help me get in touch with my wolf. When I continually refused them they left me alone. How did you know that I am a wolf" Remus asked with disappointment on his face. He obviously thought Harry was going to reject him for his wolf. So Harry began his story starting with receiving his letter through his battle with Quirrel, his second year and the fight with the basalisk, third year and Sirius's innocence at which Remus cried and raged. He continued through his forth year and the second rise of Voldermort, fifth year and the loss of Sirius and his last two years of school and finally the war and the loss of everyone else. Finally he explained his time travel and his and Severus's plan. Once he was done he sat back and allowed Remus to take it all in.

"So you want my help to train these kids for war. What about my licanthropy." He asked.

"Oh did I forget to tell you. Well Severus discovered a cure. He was able to bring his research potions back with him so we can make it now. On the night of the next full moon which is in two weeks you will drink it just before you transform and when you turn the potion will activate forcing you immediately to revert back into human form. You will become a wolf animagus but that is the only side effect. You will never suffer another full moon again." After everything else he had told him Harry really didn't expect what came next, Remus fainted.

* * *

** So was it good. Next chapter Harry talks with the solicitors hand then he Sev and Remus go shopping. Hopefully I will be able to have him meet up with at least one of the others while he is out. Feel free to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, first off I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Now I want to help put some fears to rest. First off to someone who shall remain anonymous, Harry is not lording it over them. I am setting this up a bit differently than cannon. The HP world that is described in the books is odd. They are old fashioned but JK doest really bring that to life or describe what that means, because of this I am simply making it a bit more noticeable. The closest I can think of to help you understand would be to have you read 'The Marriage Stone' by Josephine Darcy. Harry is literally the head of his family and in the wizarding world that means something a whole lot different than it does in todays society. Secondly of course Dudley is still a child, Harry and Sev were the only ones to go back so Harry is technically a grown up in a child's body. For the person who commented on the colors I can see where you are coming from don't worry I had already planned for that to change. Harry has changed his family colors and will be changing his family crest as well later on. Most old family's decorated their homes in what was their family colors, it was like carrying around a flag to tell who they were. When others move in Harry will still be keeping his colors but everyone will be able to personalize their own space. And no I do not plan on parents just handing over their children, part of what will help will be the fact that Harry is the founders heir. Harry will be telling most of the parents why and they will not be able to tell because of certain oaths or charms. Mrs Weasley will be the hardest to convince. Just for Shinigami I fully see Ron as a betrayer but the Harry from cannon saw Ron as his best friend so I have to work with that. Plus if Harry had never trusted Ron then Ron could have never have betrayed him and not everyone would have died so my story would not make sense. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Harry had Remus brought to the room on the left side of his. His being at the end of the hall with a pair of double doors. Remus would be able to look out at the sea from his windows. Harry conjured a simple bed to hold him over till they could get out and get him a real one later that after noon. He also had Remus measured for clothes and boots and sent off an order for the same items he had ordered for himself and Severus. By the time Remus came to around half an hour He had the same outfit he and Severus and Dudley were wearing for Remus. He also had all of their dragon-hide pants and a pair of boots apiece. He changed into his dragon-hide pants and left a matching outfit out for Remus. He left an elf named Turny to instruct Remus to bathe and change when he woke and then to lead him to the war room.

By the time Severus returned and had changed and joined them they were with Jacob and Jasper signing papers to name Remus as under the Potter protection. They quickly added the paperwork for a protection alliance with the Prince line. With that finished Harry decided on a name change for the manor.

"Hey Jacob can you tell me if there are any other manors named 'Marauder Lair'?" Harry asked. Remus chuckled at this enjoying the odd look on Severus's face. Jacob checked and after confirming that there was indeed no such place Harry authorized the name change and filed for a private floo access so that anyone wanting to floo in would have to be keyed into the wards. Harry had them put out a notice for a qualified healer for the manor as well.

Once that was done he asked what the reaction to the founders heir had been. It had apparently been front page of the prophet that morning. The ministry and Dumbledore had both gone to Gringots who had redirected them to the law offices of Lawrence and Martin. They had of course refused to tell who the heir was stating their oath as the reason. Both parties had left in a huff promising that they would return. Everyone had a good laugh at that. On an even better note apparently no-one had noticed that Harry was no longer at private drive yet. They figured that would only last another week or two at best. Harry ordered them to find him the best warders in the world and get them to his manor as soon as possible. The other manors could wait a few months but this one had to be done by weeks end.

He ordered it to become unplottable and under fidelus, he also wanted wards to block the detection of underage magic and he would need the blood wards transferred here. After asking for several other wards Harry told them of the licanthropy cure and offered it to them on the next moon. Both immediately accepted with big grins on their faces. Remus chuckled and informed them they would be taking it together.

"Well guys Remus, Sev, and I are about to go shopping, you can join us if you like." Harry offered.

They declined and left. Harry, Remus, and Severus all gathered cloaks with hoods and pulled them on. After sending Buttercup to inform Petunia they would likely not be back in time for supper and that they would see her in the morning they left.

Severus had side-along apperated Harry just to save themselves the odd looks and questions they charmed their hood to constantly hide their faces in shadow and be irremovable by anything other than themselves they headed off to Bednobbs 'the one stop for all you wizarding furniture needs'. Once inside they were immediately given a wide birth. They went to the bedroom sets and began looking. Harry having not liked his mattress the night before quickly found a large king sized down topped mattress set. Sev and Remus wanted one as well and since it was technically Harry's duty to provide for Remus he wasn't allowed to argue the cost of anything. He ordered enough for each room to have a set. Harry found a bedroom set made of ashwood with a four poster bed and beautiful side tables to match. There was also a matching office, dining and study set. The study set was a counter high table with six padded chairs. The grayish colored wood was perfect with its navy colored padded seat. Harry quickly ordered four study sets for the library and eight others to go through out the manor. He also placed a special order for the same bedroom set for one in each of his homes. He took one with him and had the others set to be delivered to Jacob and Jasper who would have it delivered to where it needed to be. He then found matching end tables and cabinets and mirrors framed in the matching wood. He ordered several of the mirrors for manor decorations. By this point Sev and Remus had both found bedroom sets for themselves. Harry found sets for his cousin and aunt and then found two other sets that were perfect. One was feminine with a silver head and foot board and beautiful dark mahogany side tables and wardrobe and the other had the same pieces except for the bed frame was also dark mahogany. He ordered enough sets to finish the other rooms.

They all went and chose couches and chairs and even some chaise lounges. Harry picked several overstuffed navy and cream colored couches and chairs. He also got stool chairs for the table in the war room after Sev promised he could make the enchanted table taller without messing up the map. He got several pillows and throws in the correct colors and he got several large floor pillows for when they wanted to study on the floor.

Having a good start on furniture he went to the linens part of the store. It didn't take long for him to find the bed sets he wanted. For all of the guys he got a navy quilt with silver stripes and a large Navy and silver down comforter. He got cream silk sheets with silver and navy swirls on them and tons of navy, cream, and silver pillows. For all of the girls he got the same sheets but with a cream an silver quilt and comforter. He split the amount of girl and guys rooms evenly with twelve girl and twelve guy rooms including those already in use. They made it to the bathing section and quickly bought the largest and softest cream and navy colored towels and rugs they had. He bought laundry baskets and all of the other little things that he needed.

When they had paid for everything he called for Bipsy who delivered it all to the 'Lair' with a promise it would all be set up when they returned home. It had taken about two hous to pick everything out which wasn't really that long. It was near diner time so the made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner. On their way the stopped at the owl post office and Sev sent a letter to Lucius Malfoy Informing him that he had an urgent matter to discuss with him and to please owl back as soon as possible. Half-way through dinner one of Lucius's personal owls delivered a note telling him they would be expected as soon as they could get there. After finishing and paying Tom for their meal they headed to the apperation point in the alley. They discussed how to go about what they were about to do. "Well how about we just go with me being the founders heir. Remus and I can keep our hoods up and I will change the crest on our cloaks to the Hogwarts shield. Severus when you get an oath that he will listen and not reveal our secrets we can tell him who we are. I want Lucius on our side, we had to wait till Draco was 16 and came into his veela inheritance. I just don't want to wait so long this time. Having the backing of the Malfoy name will definitely help." Harry said while looking up at them.

"Alright that sounds like a plan then. I will go with my hood down so he doesn't attack us. Go ahead and change the crest and I will side along apperate the two of you." Sev agreed.

After Harry changed the Potter crest to the Hogwarts shield he and Remus grabbed onto Severus's arms. With a pop they disappeared from the alley. Harry had to admit he hated apperating almost as much as portkeying. Yea he had gotten used to it but he really hated it. They landed in a large entry hall that Harry hadn't seen in almost two years. Malfoy manor had been burned to the ground by Lucius himself when he had been found out as a spy. The deatheater meeting had been in the manor, Voldermort had decided he was going to kill Lucius and Draco and keep the Manor as a base of operations. Draco had made it out but Lucius had been hit with an unstoppable curse he didn't have long to live any ways. Knowing he likely wouldn't last the night Lucius used his power as lord of the manor and being tied to the wards to set off a large burst of feindfire. He had taken out several deatheaters that night and proved his loyalty to the light side once and for all. He had put Voldermort out of commission for months with that single action.

Within a minute of arriving Lucius swept into the hall with his head held high. He walked up to Severus and clasped him on the back.

"Severus my friend, it is good to see you out of the dungeons. How are you?"He questioned as he led Sev and Harry and Remus out of the hall and into his study. He cast a questioning glance at Harry and Remus who had their faces covered with the hoods of their cloaks. As he was leading them to a seating area in his office he finally noticed the crest on their robes.

"Sev who are they and why are you wearing the Hogwarts shield as a crest. Is he really the heir" he asked for once losing his impeccable mask of indifference and pointing his finger at Harry.

"Yes Luc, he is have a seat and I will explain." Sev said. Once they had sat down and Lucius had called a very familiar looking elf that Harry recognized as Dobby to bring them drinks Luciuc started demanding answers.

"Luc I will tell you everything but before I do I need your wizards oath that anything said in this room stays in this room. You need to swear to hear us out and in return I will swear to you that everything you are about to hear is the truth."

When Sev finished talking Lucius thought for a minute before pulling his wand. Pointing his wand at his heart he spoke; "I Lucius Damien Malfoy do swear on my magic that I will listen to everything that is told to me by Severus Snape and hold off on my judgment until I have had a chance to understand the information I am being told. Further more any information I am told will be held in the strictest confidence by my self." There was a silver light that came from his wand and enveloped him before disappearing signifying the oath had taken.

"Now my friend tell me why I am swearing an oath for no reason for someone I don't know." he said with an arched eyebrow.

Lucius sat and listened as Sev explained why he was there. When it was revealed who Harry and Remus were his hand twitched towards his wand but he was able to restrain himself. As he was told about the war and his eventual shift of sides he simply looked mildly interested. When he was told that his sons mate was a muggle born he almost lost it. His shock at knowing that he had died at the hands of one he respected and served caused him to demand proof. Severus had Lucius get his pensive. After he had seen several memories form both Sev and Harry he finally sat back in his seat.

"This is certainly not what I was expecting Sev. You know I would have never have believed this if it wasn't for those memories. So Draco's mate is this Granger girl. I think I can deal with that, maybe. What of Narcissa though, I am married to her. I cant get a divorce without permission from her lord. It would be seen as me being a blood traitor and oath breaker. With her being a Black it is quite detrimental to my reputation. If she was disowned from the Black line I could do it with no repercussions but with the marriage contract I have to be married to a Black. Even if she was disowned I would have to be provided with another Black for a bride or a consort. I doubt Sirius would agree with that as he is the only one left. Unless he allows Andromeda back into the family." Lucius finished looking lost.

"Well sir I am not sure I agree with you about Sirius. I know for a fact that he is your mate and you only setteled for Narcissa because he was disowned. Because his parents thought he betrayed my parents they reinstated him as heir before they died a few years ago. I am certain he will be disowning Narcissa. I plan on visiting the Weasley's when we leave here. While there Moony" at Lucius's look he pointed to Remus "Will just happen to notice Pettigrew and I as founders heir will demand to have Sirius's released immediately. Hopefully My godfather will be with me before the nights end. You may accompany us if you like. We can go straight to The Burrow. If you would help us with fudge it would be great.

They decided on a definante plan of action. Unfortunatly the only way they could see getting their way was by outing Harry. They wouldnt be telling anyone that he was founders heir but in order to get people to listen they had to at least put the Potter name behind what they were doing. They were making their way to the edge of the wards when Harry asked Lucius if he planned to allow Draco to train with him.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I. I will be targeted for my desertion of the dark side and as my son they will strike at him to hurt me. If he is to be safe he must be trained." As they reached the edge of the wards Lucius grabbed hold of Sev and Remus grabbed Harry with a pop they were gone. They landed outside the gate to the garden of the burrow. Harry, Lucius and Sev all pulled up their hood and the four of them strode to the door following Remus who had his hood down. As they neared the back door they heard the laughter of children and the noise of the Weasley's as they cleaned up from a late dinner. It was almost seven pm. Remus knocked on the door and they heard several shouts of I'll get it mom" The door was opened by a fourteen year old version of Bill Weasley.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked as he looked up at Remus.

"As a matter of fact I was wondering if I might speak with your father. Is he home?" Remus inquired politely. Just as Arthor appeared behind Bill.

"Merlin Remus is that you? Well come in, come in." Arthur smiled as he scooted Bill out of the way and Motioned for them to enter. He shot a glance at the people behind Remus as he led them to the kitchen table. Once they were all seated and the children had been shooed out Arthur began asking questions.

"Not to be rude Remus but I need to know who I have invited into my family's home. Can you give me names." he asked motioning to Harry, Sev and Lucius.

"Alright Arthur I will give you names but first I need you to have your son fetch me his pet rat, Scabbers. Do not tell him why just go get the rat and bring it in here please. I promise this will all make sense and we will explain as soon as possible but I need to see that rat." Arthur gave him an odd look but left the room. They could hear him question Percy where his pet was and Percy running up the stairs. A few minutes later they heard someone running back down the stairs and just a few seconds later Arthur walked back into the kitchen with wormtail asleep in his hands. Harry had to restrain himself from attacking the rat. Once Arthur had him sat on the table Remus stunned him.

"Remus what are you doing. Why did you just stun a rat, and who are these people?" Arthur demanded as he pulled his wand and pointed it at Remus. Remus looked at Harry silently asking what to do. Harry stood up in his chair and lowered his hood.

"My name is Harry James Potter and that rat is an illegal animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He was my parents secret keeper and he betrayed them to the Dark Lord Voldermort. We will be taking him with us to the ministry now so that my innocent godfather Sirius Black can be released from Azkaban. You are welcome to join us if you would like." Harry offered. Arthur just stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock. It took a few minutes but eventually he got himself together.

"Just let me tell Molly I am leaving. We can use my floo." They followed him from the kitchen into the living room where molly sat knitting. "Molly something has come up and I going to the ministry for a little bit. I don't have time but I will explain it when we get back." He kissed her cheek and the group moved to the floo with a stunned rat in Remus's hand. Before Molly had a chance to respond they were gone in a flash of green fire.

The ministry atrium was crowded. People getting ready to go to their homes for the day. When Arthur Weasley exited the floo with a group of cloaked figures following him it caused people to stop and stare. When the group marched up to the podium in the middle of the hall where the minister made his speeches from the ones who hadn't been paying attention before then turned to watch. To their shock the smallest of the cloaked figures stepped up towards the podium. Another of the figures conjured a stool for the small person. Once he had stepped up onto the stool and could reach the podium he lowered his hood and began speaking.

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter. I am here today to correct a grievous mistake perpetrated by this very ministry. That mistake is the reason an innocent man resides in Azkaban. Five years ago my parents home of Godrics Hollow was attacked by Voldermort" at this several people shivered and paled, some even screamed. "The man charged with the betrayal, Sirius Black, was thrown with out a trial into prison. He has been there since then. I have physical proof that he is innocent in the form of Peter Pettigrew who is alive and well. Peter has been living in his animagus form of a rat since that night. He was the secret keeper and murderer and I will prove it." He motioned for one of the cloaked figures to step up on the platform. The cloaked figure held out his had which held a rat. After making sure the journalists in the crowd had gotten a good shot of the rat he put it down on a conjured chair. He raised his wand on the animal and shouted 'Animagus Revelius' there was a yellow colored light that hit the animal and then, in the animals place, was a fat balding man. The man was bound to the chair and then someone enerviated him. The crowed watched entranced as the man noticed where he was and that he was restrained. The fat man began to sweat and struggle till the one who had been holding him lowered his hood.

"Remus my old friend" the fat man whimpered "This isn't how it seems" he said weakly

"Its not Peter, are you sure because it seems that you are alive and well and that you have the dark mark on your left forearm. It seems as though you were James and Lily's secret keeper and it seems as though you framed Sirius. But lucky for you we wont go on how it seems, we have no need, we have a potions master with us who has brought veritiserum. So we don't have to go by how it seems we just have to give you three drops and let you tell us."

At Remus's words Severus dropped his hood and stepped forward. The audience which by this point held the minister himself along with several aurors and reporters as well watched with bated breath as Pettigrew was forcefed three drops of veritiserum. Harry Potter himself began asking the questions. They were in awe at the power this small child had at his command. They could feel it rolling off of him.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Andrew Pettigrew"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven"

"Are you a deatheater?"

"Yes"

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Sirius Black was at first but because I made them doubt for his safety I became the secret keeper"

"Did you willingly give the knowledge to Voldermort?" Harry asked

"Yes. My master wanted to know" Pettigrew responded in a monotone voice.

"Did Sirius Black kill twelve muggles the day he confronted you?"

"No. I blew up the street and then cut off my finger and changed into my animagus form and fled to frame him." Pettigrew said. The crowd went wild. They began demanding the kiss for Pettigrew and the immediate release of Sirius Black. Fudge made his way to the podium and Harry gladly stepped out of his way.

"I was not Minister at the time that the trials happened but I am now and I will see to it that Sirius Black is released from Azkaban immediately. As for Peter Pettigrew his fate will be decided in an emergency trial by the Wizengamont tomorrow. Aurors arrest this man." He said. A young Amelia Bones and Alistor Moody dragged Peter from the stage. Fudge ushered Harry and his group from the stage and to the lifts. Fifteen minutes later they were in the ministers office awaiting the arrival of the aurors with Sirius. It took about thirty minutes before Kingsley Shackelbolt came into the office escorting a dirty and confused looking Sirius Black. He didn't look half as bad as he had when he had escaped Azkaban in Harry's previous third year. He was not wraith like and while his hair was matted it was not to his elbows. He looked up at the occupants in the office pausing slightly at Remus. When his face finally came to rest on Harry he stopped. His eyes grew wide and he took a shaking step foreward.

"Harry, Cub is that you."

Harry stood and walked to him. Sirius fell to his knees to be closer to his height. He stared at Harry with hope and disbelief in his eyes. Harry not able to stand it anymore launched himself in his beloved godfathers arms. Sirius just held him as they both cried. Finally after crying himself out Harry stepped back. Taking Sirius's hand he turned and addressed the minister.

"Minister I thank you for my godfather. I would love to stay and visit but we need to get him home and get him a meal and a bath. If you would contact my solicitors Jacob Martin and Jasper Lawrence they will deal with restitution and anything else you need." with those words the others stood and followed Harry and Sirius back out. When they reached the lifts they began discussing where to go. After deciding Molly was the best cook they agreed to all floo to the Burrow. By now the youngest of the Weasley brood would be asleep with only the two oldest boys still up. Upon reaching the atrium and making the way to the floo's and from there to the burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I have five chapters so far and this will be six. I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy thinking it up. I must reiterate that none of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. R. and her publishers and such. Now on with the show.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Molly Weasley had always considered her husband Arthur to be a sensible man. Because of this she could easily say she was quite confused when her wonderfully sensible husband exited their fire place with not only Lucius Malfoy, whom she knew for a fact he had a long standing feud with, but also that horrible traitor Sirius Black who at this moment in time was sitting at her kitchen table eating her food with poor little Harry on his lap. The very Harry whose parents he had betrayed or at least she had believed he had betrayed until while she was fixing Sirius food and he had been in the shower Arthur had told her the truth. This Molly decided was just one of those days where she should have never gotten out of bed.

As they sat around the table discussing where to go from there she was shocked when young Harry requested she, Arthur, and Sirius all give oaths to not reveal anything they were about to be told to anyone. How did a six year old child even know what an oath was. When Arthur and Sirius both quickly complied she went along with it. The poor boy was probably just going to admit to eating too many sweets or some such nonsense. Boy was she wrong. The next hour was filled with a tale so horrible and heart breaking she had trouble not crying. When told that her two youngest had betrayed them all she vehemently denied that it could ever happen not her babies. When a pensive was produced from somewhere and she watched older versions of her youngest son and daughter walk into a room and begin killing people including an older version of one of the twins she thought for sure that her heart had broken. Looking at Arthur she saw the same helplessness on his face.

"I just don't understand. You say that they will all be in the war and you want to train them but they are just babies. I can't just let my babies be trained for war. Children should be protected not out fighting. No I will not allow it, Arthur tell them no." she demanded. Arthur looked at her for a moment and then she saw it. That very same determination that he had in the last war when he had been assigned missions. At that moment she knew that despite her wishes her children were going to prepare for war.

"Molly I am not happy about this but if what Harry and Severus say is true then the war dragged them in despite their ages. If they can have a chance to learn how to protect themselves and survive then they will need training. Harry has said that they will be placed in the house of merlin if they agree to training. Even if they do not go to war the doors that can open for our children later in life make that worth it alone." he turned to address Harry and asked how they planned to do this.

"Well Mr. Weasley this summer they will all come over to my manor. I have rooms for everyone. They can either stay with me through the week or floo back here in the evenings. I would prefer that they stay at least during the week and then they can come home during the weekends. I need you not to ask what they will be learning because some of it you won't like. I will pay for all of their supplies and anything they need and when they go back to school since they will be in merlin house their tuition is covered. If you allow it I would like for your family to move to one of my manors. There is one just outside of London and would make it easier for me to insure your safety. It is a twelve bedroom manor with large grounds. Its got a quidditch pitch and a green house. I will even lend you one of my house elf's."

When it looked like Arthur was about to become upset over the offer Harry tried again.

"It's not charity or anything like that. I want you to work for me. I want you to find a way to get muggle electronics to run off of ambient magic. The manor would be where you would live and work and I would pay you a good wage. I am sure Lucius will want to get in on the deal as well. This could be a good business venture for me. It would require you quiting your job with the ministry but if you need reassurance I would sign something promising to have you a job for the next thirty years or so. Please Mr Weasley do this for me. It would mean a great deal to me to be able to do this for you and your family."

Arthur thought over the offer. Harry sounded so sincere and determined and it would be a good job for him he would be able to work with muggle things all of the time. His family would be provided for and they would be able to live in a place with good wards so they would be protected. And just maybe if Ron didn't lack for to much as he grew up he and Ginny would not turn dark. He needed Molly's opinion on this. He knew she would be mad at him for allowing the kids to be trained but he wanted them to be safe, but if he just agreed to move without her approval she would be furious. Making up his mind he spoke up.

"I will need a day or two to think about your job offer. As for the kids we will allow you to train them but they have to be home every weekend and any nights that they can. I know you do not want Ron and Ginny trained so that might prove a hassle but I am sure we can find a way around it. Is there any reason you do not want the others to come home in the evenings?" he asked

"Yes actually there is. I will be getting them each a blood bonded familiar. I am not talking about an owl or a house cat. In a few years a spell will be created to bond a predatory animal such as a wolf or jungle cat to a person. The process was used a lot in the war to help protect a which or wizard. Aurors trained with there bonded and became almost a team. The spell allows a person to communicate with their familiar not necessarily in words but in feelings and images . It will be an added level of protection for them. Since I will be getting all cub's and kit's so that they can grow with each other and train together it will be easier on the young animals to not be moved to new environments very often until they have fully bonded which takes about a month. Plus on top of that I will need to get everything set up for them to study and get everything they will need like clothes and personalized wands. For the last bit of summer before Bill and Charlie go back to school I really need to work hard with them to get them to were they need to be. Because I wont have them back till next summer."

Arthur looked thoughtful. Molly was conflicted looking, on one side her babies would be getting everything that she couldn't give them but in order to get it they would be sacrificing their childhood. They would be training for war. She wanted them safe but she didn't want them to have to learn to keep themselves safe, she should be able to protect them. That just wasn't the case, she understood that but she really wasn't happy with it.

"Alright that sounds reasonable. When will you be taking them with you?" Arthur asked.

"Well I need to finish preparing the manor and getting the other kids parents to agree. I plan on contacting the others tomorrow. I am hoping that a week from today everything will be ready. So next Thursday all of the kids will come to the manor. While they are there I will explain to them what is going on. If they agree to stay and learn then we will do the familiar bonding that day and then the rest of the day will be spent getting them new wardrobes and meeting with Olivander. They will stay the night and come home late Friday evening. On late Sunday evening they will come back and we start training on Monday." Harry explained.

After everyone agreeing and Harry promising to send an owl the next day with a contract for Arthur to look over about the job offer and manor everyone finally separated, Lucius heading back to Malfoy manor and Harry, Sev, Remus, and Sirius portkeying back to the newly christened Marauder Lair. After getting everyone situated and ordering the elves to wake them in the morning at the same time Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Friday dawned bright and early. Buttercup once again woke Harry and he bathed and dressed in another pair of dragon hide pants and a cream colored tunic shirt. Not bothering with shoes he made his way down to the breakfast room. He found everyone but Severus. When he asked where he was it was Remus who answered.

"He just grabbed a piece of toast and some tea. He said that he would have the potions for both you and Petunia ready by noon. He figured that you could write to the wizarding family's of the kids you want to train this morning and get everything else done and then after you take the potion and we have lunch then he and Lucius could take you to visit these family's. I think its a good plan. You could contact Jasper and Jacob and see if they found you a healer or a martial arts expert. You can contact a wizard architect and get you dojo and stables built. I know you had the elves redo the manor but they just used the materials you already had, for whole new buildings you will want a licensed builder." Remus said.

Petunia looked a mix between excited and nervous at the news that she would no longer be a squib at the end of the day but she didn't say anything. Harry decided that after breakfast he needed to sit down with her and see how she was holding up. After all she had just left behind everything familure and entered a world she never thought she would be in. Harry told her after breakfast to head to his study and he would join her in a few minutes. He decided to talk to Sirius first and make sure he understood what was going on.

"Padfoot how are you holding up, I know this is all quite shocking and entirely unexpected." Harry asked when it was just him, Siri, and Moony left.

"I'm alright cub. A little slow at accepting some things. Remus said there were some things you needed me to do so whats up. I will do anything in my power to help you. It's my duty as godfather." he said.

"Alright Siri. Now I need you to listen to me before you freak out alright. Just hear me out and we will go from there. When you were accused of betraying my parents your family decided you were allowed to be a Black. They deluded themselves onto thinking you had been been a spy the whole time or some such nonsense and reinstated you as heir. They both died two years ago so you are officially Lord Black. Now here is where it gets tricky. I need for Lucius to be able to divorce Narcissa, unfortunately he cannot do so without being seen as an oath breaker unless you disown her. I know you have no issue with that and with disowning Bellatrix as well but you need to know what the issue is here. Lucius is part veela. The marriage contract that was made was originally for you and he. You are Lucius's mate. The contract states that he will be provided with a Black for a husband or wife, it was made when he was thirteen and first saw you. When you were disowned he had to settle for Narcissa. Now the contract states that if something is to happen to his bride before he reaches the age of one hundred he is to be provided with another Black for a spouse. At current you are the only unmarried Black left. You could always add Andromeda back into the family and marry off Nymphadora to Lucius or since she is too young just sign a betrothal contract for her. The issue with that is she has inherited the Black legacy of dark veela. Her mate is Charlie Weasley. I know for a fact Luc would treat you well and give you anything you ask for, his veela side wouldn't allow for anything less. It is just up to you. Are you willing to be with the one the fates intended for you?" Harry finished.

Through out his speech he had watched Sirius's face alternate through every emotion known to man. It was now set on contemplation. Harry told him to take the day to think it over and let him know that evening. He headed off to his study to meet up with his aunt. When he entered she was watching Dudley drawing. She looked up at his entrance. He decided to just jump right in.

"How are you holding up aunt Petunia? Do you have any questions or anything you need."

"I'm alright so far. I am kind of excited to be able to have magic, I was always so jealous of Lily that she had it and I didn't. I am kind of confused about how you were talking about fealty and crests and stuff yesterday. That haven't used a fudal system in Europe in a very long time. I don't understand how you are a lord or any of it. If you could explain that it would really help."

"Well you are correct in a way. The monarchy was abolished by wizards back when Merlin lived over a thousand years ago. The thing was they needed a government or someone to help keep things in order. Out of necessity they formed the council of Lords, over time the council has changed and evolved. It became what is now known as the Wizengamont. It is no longer made up of just lords but the main body is. There used to be over a hundred different founding lines, through time the number has shrank. I believe there are still thirty two family's in Europe who can claim a Lordship. Those thirty-two make up the main body of the Wizengamont. Somewhere around five hundred years or so ago They decided to fill the seats that no longer had lords with members voted in. It was done to try to appease the public. There a currently sixty-eight seats containing elected members. I personally hold five votes on the council of elders which it the group who still hold Lordships. Each of my single votes counts for what five of the elected members do. But that is not important. The thing what I have with Remus and Severus is different. Remus because he is not a pureblood while able to be elected is not. Severus actually holds a title of Lord. So does Sirius. They can both vote on laws and such for themselves. Remus if he wants his vote to count must agree to a fealty agreement with a Lord. It basically brings him under my protection while allowing my vote to count for more. What Severus and I have is slightly different. We have a protection agreement, which means that in return for my protection politically and physically he agrees to vote how I command and aid me if I need it. I in return am able to use his vote but if something happens like he is challenged to an honor duel or he is attacked then it is my duty to deal with it and protect him and any of his line. He is the last of his line at the moment so its just him. If he chooses to marry then I have to agree with his choice of spouse." Harry explained patiently.

"So you have to approve of my spouse if I choose to be remaried?"

"Yes. I could even legally have you married off. I wont but I could. Any one who wanted to marry you would have to receive my permission they would approach me and ask for permission to court you. If you married someone who I disagreed with I would be allowed to disown you. I dont plan on disowning you but if I chose to I could."

Seeing she still looked confused he had her follow him to the library. He found the library log on a stand in the middle of the room. The log was basically a book that had every book he owned listed in it . All he had to do was ask for the section he was looking for, in this case government and family laws and the book opened to the appropriate section. In that section was a list of every book he owned on the subject. Then you simply had to tap on the name of the book you wanted and it would summon the book for you so you didn't have to search the whole library. He quickly selected two books for her, Government Structure for muggleborns and So you married a Pureblood. The second book was written about fifty years previously by a muggle born witch to help muggleborns understand pureblood traditions.

"If read these they will help. When you are finished just bring them over and set them on this book and say return and it will send them back where they belong. Let me know if you have any other questions. Tomorrow once you have your magic I will have Remus assign you a few theory books. When olivander comes next week we will get you a wand and you can begin learning actual spells. I will leave you to it. I have several things to get done but if you need me just have an elf let me know. I will see you at lunch."

With that Harry headed back to his study to begin writing owls. He wrote an owl to Jasper and Jacob telling them to write up a contract for Arthur Weasley and to find him an architect and a martial arts specialist as well as a swordsman. He also instructed them to find him a dealer of exotic predatory animals. He explained why in his letter. He told them about Sirius and asked them to handle the ministry on that as well. Harry then began a letter to Lady Longbottom. He explained who he was and that he would like to speak with her and her grandson at the earliest convenience. He wrote similar letters to Nicolette Zambini, Xenophelus Lovegood, and Amelia Bones whose niece Susan lived with her. He signed each with just the Potter Lordship. Once he had sent off all of his letters he went in search of Remus and Sirius. There was still an hour till lunch, he found the outside walking the grounds just catching up.

"Hey cub how are you doing?" Sirius asked

"I'm fine I got letters sent off. The only one I didn't send one to was Hermione's parents. I figure after lunch I can just go strait to her house. They need to be handled delicately. That is one of the reasons I want Lucius with me, both the Malfoy and Potter name are known in the corporate muggle world. If they don't want to listen to me because I am just a kid then at least they will listen to him. So what have you guys been discussing?" he questioned

"Oh not much. Remus informed me I am not allowed to be mean to Snape or do anything to him because he is one of your friends and apparently you have signed a protection oath with him. Very uncool Bambi. Very uncool."

"Did you just call me Bambi?" Harry spluttered in shock.

"Why yes I did. Your father used to call you that. He got it from some muggle movie about a baby dear. You have been Bambi since you were about two weeks old." Sirius informed him with a wolfish grin on his face.

They eventually headed back inside for lunch. Severus was sitting at the table with two separate vials. Petunia was watching him warily like he might at any moment force her to swallow one and Dudley was talking to his elf about his picture that he drew her. Sev immediately handed Harry the blue potion which he downed in one gulp. He sat and waited for it to take effect. It began working immediately, there was a tingling sensation behind his eyes that lasted for about a minute and then nothing. Everything had gone blurry until Harry removed his glasses. Finally he could see again. It was wonderful.

"Thank you Sev. Now Aunt tunia after you eat when Dudley is taking a nap I want you to take the vial of potion that Sev is about to hand you. You will probably pass out like Dudley did. Don't worry about it because Remus and Sirius will both be here so if you don't wake up before Dudley they will watch him till you do. It will not be painful so you don't have to worry. I want you to try to finish those books today. I will be gone for the rest of the afternoon I am not sure whether I will be back for dinner or not. I will be leaving a means of instant communication with Remus so if anyone needs me you can mirror call me." Harry said as they started their lunch.

Lucius arrived by a portkey Harry had given him the night before while they were eating. He joined them for lunch. After lunch while Harry was finishing getting dressed Sirius pulled Lucius away to speak with him.

"I spoke with Harry this morning. Is the thing about me being your mate true?" he asked

"Yes it is. I came into my Veela inheritance rather young, most don't go through it until they are fifteen or later I came into mine on my thirteenth birthday, when I saw you for the first time on the platform for school I knew you were mine. My father had talked with you parents and drawn up and signed the contract within just a few hours, before the train had even made it to Hogwarts. I was devastated when you were disowned. As you know Veela can live with out their mates it is just very miserable for us. I was forced to marry Narcissa. We have not been together since she conceived Draco. We have separate rooms and live separate lives. I know for a fact she has lovers but I simply don't care. She is not my mate." Lucius said passionately while staring at Sirius as though the sun rose and set with him.

"Alright, I will disown Narcissa this afternoon. I suggest you use one of our owls to send a letter to Gringots telling them to revoke her access to your accounts. I would also send one of your elf's to collect Draco and bring him here so she cannot take him. She will know the instant she is disowned that she will lose her place as Lady Malfoy. Tomorrow we can start figuring out the bonding ceremony or whatever you want. I will not say I love you just yet. You have to give me time but I hope since we will be together for the rest of our lives that I will learn to love you or at least care." At that Sirius turned and walked away.

Lucius knew his mask had slipped and that he was grinning like a loon. When Harry saw him he realized exactly what had happened.

"Congratulations I assume. When is he going to disown her?"

"This afternoon. May I have your permission to bring Draco here before we leave. I don't want her to try anything."

"Sure do what you need to." harry told him. Lucius called for his head elf and ordered Draco brought to Harry's manor. He then instructed the elf to not allow Narcissa to leave the manor with anything other than her clothing and sent an owl to Gringots preventing her from accessing anything other than her dowry vault that was hers from her family. Finally finished he insured that Sirius and Remus had Draco and he, Harry, and Severus left the manor.

Harry told them where to apperate to. They appeared in an alley in a very nice housing area in London. Harry led them to a large home with a front garden. They made their way up the path to the front door and Harry rang the bell. A pleasant looking woman in her late twenties with rich brown curly hair and warm brown eyes answered the door. Harry recognized her as a young Emily Granger, Hermione's mother.

"Can I help you gentleman" she asked.

"Yes ma'am you can. My name is Lucius Malfoy and I would like to speak with you concerning you daughter." Lucius spoke. It had been decided he would be the best to handle things because they doubted the Granger's would pay any attention to a six year old.

"Of course come on in." Emily said as she ushered them into the house and a lounge off to the right hand side. "Has Hermione done anything wrong Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh no ma'am. Actually Hermione is quite gifted. Tell me Dr. Granger have you ever noticed anything odd happen around your daughter maybe when she was angry or sad?" Lucius queried.

"Odd how Mr Malfoy. I am not sure what you mean." Emily stated. They all heard a door open and what sounded like a young girl and a grown man could be heard in the hall.

"Emily we're back, where are you." the mans voice shouted.

"I'm in the lounge Richard we have guests. Bring Hermione in here will you?" she shouted back. Seconds later the door opened to show a six year old version of Hermione followed by her father. Once everyone was seated Emily turned back to them.

"Now Mr Malfoy this is my husband Dr. Richard Granger and our daughter Hermione. Richard this is Mr Lucius Malfoy, I am sure you have heard of him. He asked me an odd sort of question about our daughter. He asked whether we had ever noticed if odd things happened around her when she was upset or anything."

"I am not sure what type of odd things you mean Mr Malfoy, could you be a bit more specific?" Richard asked.

Harry decided it was time he stepped in. "Dr's Granger can you tell me do you believe in magic."

"Do you mean like dragons and cauldrons and black cats?" Emily asked

"Yes that is exactly what he means. You see magic is real. The people who can do magic are called Wizards and Witches. Normally magical children are born to magical parents but every once in a while a magical child is born to muggle parents. A muggle is simply a term for someone without magic. Your daughter is one of the rare cases of a muggle born." Lucius stated.

"Is this some kind of joke gentlemen because it is a little hard to believe." Richard said. Hermione had yet to say anything she simply sat back and watched them discuss things.

"I can assure you it is no joke. Here I can prove it." Severus pulled out his wand and transfigured the coffee table into a pig. Harry had to hold himself back from laughing as he remembered McGonnagal from doing the same thing in his first ever transfiguration class. After doing a few other tricks they had the Granger's convinced.

"So I am a witch. What does that mean. How do I learn how to do what you just did." Hermione asked.

"Well normally you would not learn any of this until you were eleven. At that point someone form school would come and invite you to Hogwarts. However we are getting together a few future students to help train them early. You see there is such things as seer's and prophecy's and your daughter happens to be a key player in a prophecy that will be coming into play in a few years. Because of this we feel that it would be a good idea for Hermione to start her schooling early with the other children who are involved.

After explaining that she would go to school during the week and come home during the weekends and that she would be perfectly safe and simply learning things earlier than most the Granger's agreed to allow her to try it for the summer. If she didn't like it then she would wait until she was eleven and attend Hogwarts like she was supposed to . It was scheduled that Severus would be there to pick her up the next week on Thursday. They said their good byes and headed out. It had taken about an hour for them to speak with the Granger's. A whole lot less time then it had taken to deal with the Weasley's. They decided to head to Jacob and Jasper's office and see how things were going there. They headed back down the alley they had arrived in and apperated to Diagon Alley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys here is seven. Sorry it took so long but I've been reading other fanfiction. Again none of these characters are mine so you know. Enjoy the long awaited chapter seven for me. **

**

* * *

**

They arrived at an apperation location close to Gringots and headed down Empire Alley. Empire Alley was the private business district of Diagon Alley, it was mainly filled with the offices of solicitors and real estate agents. There were a few high quality jewelers and offices of other specialized employers like architects and publishers. All in all up was a pleasant wide set alley with well kept buildings and bright open spaces.

The law offices of Martin and Lawrence were about a city blocks length down the alley. They were in a two story light gray stone building with plenty of windows. Upon entering the office they heard loud voices coming from one of the offices. They quickly made their way towards the back so that they could hear what was being said. Someone was in Jasper's office with both he and Jacob and was demanding information on both Harry Potter and the Heir of the founders. It took a minute before they heard something to determine the persons identity.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and I demand to know the heirs identity. There are several things in the founders vaults that need to be in Hogwarts." they heard in Dumbledore's voice

"We will explain this one last time headmaster, we are under oath to keep our clients identity a secret. He has discussed with us that he would reveal himself by the end of the summer but for now he wants his privacy. As for Harry Potter he is none of your business. You are not his guardian and you have no authority over his life. You are simply the headmaster of the school his parents went to. Now if that is all we are busy and we ask you kindly to leave our premises." Jaspers voice commanded.

Harry was slightly shocked, so far Jasper was the calm one. For him to sound so forceful was not at all what he was expecting. Motioning to Luc and Sev he had them follow him into Jacob's office. It was about ten minutes later that they heard Dumbledore leave and were joined by Jacob and Jasper. They discussed how to handle Sirius's restitution. They were instituted as the Black family solicitors and Harry handed them the papers that Sirius had sent to insure that they would file Narcissa and Bellatrix's disownment. They decided to wait a while to announce his heir of the founders status, but they would meet with the board towards the end of summer and demand several new classes and updates on several old ones. As they were finishing up an owl from Augusta Longbottom arrived in response to the missive he had sent earlier. It asked them to drop by around 4pm which gave them about an hour. They headed out to Diagon alley and browsed till time to go.

Upon arrival at the Longbottom estate they were ushered into a parlor by a house-elf. They were joined by Augusta and Neville who both wore the Longbottom colors of grass green and bronze. Neville was dressed similarly to Harry with a tunic type shirt but he was wearing linen pants instead of leather and the Longbottom crest. By the end of fifth year Neville had grown tall and confident, he had replaced all of his baby fat with muscle and his shyness with confidence. It was disconcerting for Harry to see him so shy and chubby once again. Lady regent Longbottom was the first to speak after ordering drinks and biscuits.

"Young Lord Potter I must say the letter you sent has me puzzled. It is a bit disconcerting to be calling a child a day younger than my grandson by a Lordship title. The gossips are having a field day over the fact that you freed your Godfather and have been seen running around with Lord Malfoy, no offense meant, and with Severus Snape. Both of whom are known to be branded with the Dark Mark. I will withhold judgment on the matter until you explain you reasons." Augusta finished and sat waiting for an explanation. Harry shared a look with Sev and Luc, they had decided honesty was the best policy with the feared Lady Longbottom.

"Well madam Longbottom first let me thank you for hearing me out. First let me assure you that while Lucius was a loyal follower of Voldermort in the first war that is not so now. Lord Malfoy's allegiance has changed because of his son. You see his sons mate is a muggle born witch. I have extracted an unbreakable vow from him that he will side with me in the upcoming war. That brings us to the reason I am here, this may be a bit hard to follow so if you need me to explain anything feel free to ask. First off know that Voldermort is not dead. He was ejected from his body and is in spirit form but he will eventually regain his body. When he regains his body we will enter a war much deadlier than the first. He will come for me and any who defied him in his last reign. What I am going to tell you now must not leave this room. I am the founders Heir. I understand that is a bit shocking but it is true. Now there is a little known fact about Hogwarts that I am about to share. There were originally five houses. The fifth house is the house of Merlin, they are the school protectors. As heir it is my duty to reopen Merlin house. It will be a relatively small house but when Neville attends Hogwarts he will be a member of Merlin house. What I am doing is getting all of those who will be in the house and starting their magic training early. They will be trained in pure blood customs and in several other branches of magic. They will be taught all of Hogwarts curriculum and several other things as well, such as animagus training, sword fighting, languages, healing magic, government, hand to hand combat, battle magic, and many others. I have special permission for any I chose to have join me to get their wands early and to practice magic while underage. It will be a type of boarding school, they will stay with me during the week and come home Friday evening. They will return Sunday evening for the next week. I will cover all of their expenses including wands and clothing. Since Neville is Heir apparent for the Longbottom Lordship he may wear your family colors and crest but I he will also wear the crest of Hogwarts. I will be having clothing made when they come for the first day. My seamstress will get everyones measurements. Do you have any questions?" Harry finished.

After discussing a few of the particulars and insuring that if Neville was needed at home he could come home Lady Longbottom agreed. She was his hardest sell so far. They left and headed for the Lovegood's who as Harry expected were the easiest to convince. Luna herself answered the door and after telling her father that the narggles demanded she follow Harry was permitted to attend.

Lucius was left with the job of getting the Zambini boy Blaise. He assured that Blaise would be there when ready. The only one left was Amelia Bones, Harry decided he would deal with her tomorrow. They all headed back to the lair by portkey. Upon landing they were met with the sight of both Dudley and Draco getting spanked. At first it looked as though Lucius was going to step in and stop it but then he saw Sirius's face as he was spanking him and let it be. Remus was dealing with Dudley. When they were finished Harry spoke;

"Will someone please explain to me what caused this little display?"

Sirius responded first "Well Bambi, the boys were playing chase and somehow while Remus and my backs were turned they had called one of the elf's, apparently young Draco has been taught to abuse elf's, he and Dudley began to beat the poor thing. We stopped it before they hurt the poor thing to bad but when we were going to just explain what they had done wrong and give them time out they decided they didn't like being punished. You would think neither had ever been punished, they threw such a fit that they deserved a good few swats and that is what you walked in on."

"So it was just going to be a timeout and then they threw a fit and made it worse?" Lucius verified.

"Precisely Lucius. Tell me have you never swatted Draco? I know from Harry that Dudley has never been punished but surely Draco has?" Remus questioned.

"I have not been the one in charge of my sons punishment before. I always left the task to Narcissa but from the way you say he was acting then I cannot imagine that she has been raising my heir properly. I cannot say I agree with treating the elf's as friends but for him to attack an elf for no reason is entirely inappropriate. I will be forced to take his discipline in hand now to ensure he is raised in a manner befitting the Malfoy name. If he is to become Sirius's heir as well which I do not know yet as it has not been discussed then I will have to ensure he behaves properly for not just one but two houses."

"Well it is supper time so we can eat and then Lucius and I need to talk" piped up Sirius.

They all made their way to the dinning room where they met up with Petunia who was dressed in one of her new gowns. After a dinner of lamb chops and roast potatoes they separated to their own things. Harry assigned Draco and Lucius each a room and left the boys with his aunt and one of the elf's after strict instructions that they under no circumstances allow themselves to be harmed by the boys or anyone else in the manor. Harry Remus and Severus headed off to the library and Sirius and Lucius headed to Sirius's room to discuss their upcoming bond. Once ensconced in his room with the original contract between them the began to talk.

"Well I disowned Narcissa today and one of your house elf's showed up not long before you guys got back, incidentally that is what distracted us from the boys and let them hurt the other elf, but your elf Dubby or something said that Narcissa had tried to order the elf's to block you from the wards and they refused then she tried to take things that weren't hers when she was packing they stopped that as well. She finally just took her stuff and left they say she flooed to the Lestrainge house. It has been empty since they were placed in prison, I imagine she will stay there and play queen of the castle for a while. Apparently she tried to contact your solicitors before she left and they told her that they had been informed of her new status and of the fact that she was no longer Lady Malfoy and they were not to take orders from her. They informed her she had been cut off from the Malfoy vaults and all she had was her inheritance vault but they weren't certain if she would be able to access it with her not being a black either. I will leave her that vault but nothing else and have sent word to the goblins to reclaim all of the Black heirlooms and just leave her with the gold. I imagine she will be most upset but I don't really care." Sirius finished with a smug smirk.

Lucius told him of the days events and that he would be visiting the Zabini house hold the next day. Draco and Blaise already spent their weeks together playing and learning the things they would need to know for Hogwarts so it would be a simple matter of Lucius informing the elder Zabini's that he had found someone who would take the boys and train them in a boarding school like environment. They would not argue and once Blaise had been explained things he would keep the secrets. They finally got down to the bonding contract. Lucius spoke first.

"The original contract demands conception of an heir within a year of the bonding date. Narcissa had Draco and then refused to provide me with anymore children. I will not demand a set time frame but if you are amenable I would like more children."

"I have no children obviously and Harry is my heir. I would enjoy having children of my own. I believe two to be a good number. If we were to have two more within a five year period I think it would be acceptable. As it is they will likely not attend Hogwarts with Draco. Also I refuse to lose the Black name so the first born from our union will succeed me as the Black Heir and go by the name Black. Is that acceptable to you." Sirius asked?

"That is acceptable providing you take my name or we at least hyphenate or names. Now as you know I am a veela and we are rather sexual beings. Narcissa refused to allow me to her bed and resulted in me taking a lover on the side. I know for a fact she slept with others, I want to add a fidelity clause to the contract but in doing so you will be forced to share my bed at the very least twice a week. I would prefer that we share bedrooms always and that you not look upon on unions as a chore or a task. I want a loving relationship between us. If you do not think you can do this let me know."

"I think Lucius that a fidelity clause is acceptable. I too would prefer that we share chambers. Now Harry has offered me the use of several of his elf's to clean out the Black estates. I will be having the main house in London burned to the ground. The others will be stripped of anything dangerous and refurbished over the course of the next year. I will be buying my own elf's within the next few weeks to take over but that will have to wait till everything else is caught up and going. I suggest we mainly stay here with everyone during the week and we can retire to the Malfoy manor on weekends, at least till the Black homes are in acceptable condition. If we stay here we will not only be teaching the students but also learning form books of the founders themselves."

"That is fine Harry and I discussed that already. Since we will be here most of the time at least for a while I can send most of the Malfoy elf's to help with the Black homes and that will help finish it earlier. Now when will our ceremony be?"

"Well if you think you can wait we can hold one in about a month or so that will be considered appropriate in the eyes of society. If you find you cannot wait we can simply call for a master of ceremonies tomorrow and have one done quickly." Sirius offered

"With our names it will be a huge event and everyone will want to attend there is just under a month till the children return to school I say we have the wedding on August 31 right before they return, with our names and money we can have everything ready in time. I will plan the ceremony and you can help your godson and deal with getting your estates back in order. Also with his little time control device we can get everything done within one day on our part. If you can talk the lawyers into spending one day under the devices influence by the time you are back at normal speed you will have had a month to go over your accounts and such and can activate any changes when you return to regular time." Lucius informed him.

They discussed a few other items in the contract and finally after a brief discussion on wether to maintain their virtues fell into bed together.

The following week passed quickly for the group. The discussion with Amelia Bones went much the same way as it had with the Weasley's but eventually after much debate Susan was permitted to attend the following Thursday. Harry had managed to meet with Olivander and gain his services to make custom wands for everyone and had insured that the seamstress's would bring enough help and supplies for everyone. He also managed to acquire a litter of seven wolf cubs all pure black and two litters of black panthers and even a two spotted leopard kits. There were twenty all together. Each would be bonded to someone and they would grow together. Harry knew he would bond with one of the panther cubs as he had before. Remus and Sirius would both take a wolf. Fred and George would get the two spotted leopard kits. They would never be as large as the panthers but they would be good for the twins.

He worked in the lab with Severus on potions they would need and made sure to finish the touches on the manor. He also had his Dojo built and had the greenhouses fixed up. He had the stables built and bought horses and a few thestrals and hippogriffs and even a few Abraxans which were large winged horses. He hired a few stable hands and found a permanent healer and a martial arts instructor. Finally it was Wednesday night and he Sev, Remus, Lucius, Sirius, and oddly enough Petunia were in the war room after the boys had been put to sleep discussing the last few necessary items. Harry had finally brought up a question that had been plaguing him the entire week.

"Alright guys I know this is going to sound odd but it is a necessary question. Now I know I have told you of the twins and that we were mates what you don't know is that without a potion my elfish heritage might not have come out. It is recessive. My elf magic was a great help last time. Neville and Draco and a few of the others have mates as well. Now we could always get our wands and such and then in a few months gain our creature inheritance but that would require getting new wands and retraining ourselves with a new level of magic. I think it would be easier to awaken our creature inheritance when they get here before they get their wands and begin training what do you think."

"I think it is a fine plan. I imagine when they get here you will immediately be placing the manor under time displacement?" Remus queried.

"Yes that is the plan. I have spoken with Olivander and with the seamstresses and they have all agreed. They will be bringing all necessary supplies and equipment. I figure that I can speak with everyone and if they agree I get an oath and start the device, we can take the potion to awaken our creature selves and then our clothing measurements can be taken. They are bringing ten people so we ensure they can get everything done and then move on to the bonding and Olivander. If we do the familure bondings and wand building and clothing in groups we should be able to finish in time for diner. The seamstress's will have the night to get at least one outfit a piece and in the morning we can go over training plans and schedules. By the time we are back on normal time and they go home for the weekend we should all know each other well and be able to be apart for a week end and not start over."

"Well Bambi sounds like you have it all planed out. Jacob and Jasper will be here to. Do we have enough rooms for everyone?" Sirius asked

"Yea we do. All of us kids will have our own room and you and Luc are sharing Remus, Petunia and Sev each have a room so that makes Fifteen rooms taken by us. Olivander gets a room as does the head seamstress and Jacob and Jasper and then the others will be residing in the servants quarters above the stable with all of the other workers. It will leave a few rooms empty but not many. Healer Mikael resides in the same building as the infirmary that I had added to the grounds so he is there if we need him and sensai muzuki has an apartment above the Dojo. We have plenty of space."

"Well it sounds like a good plan to me how many days will you have under time displacement with the two oldest before they return to school." Lucius asked

"Well they are getting here tomorrow which is the ninth and we will have one day of displacement and then they go home for the weekends and then I will get tree days a week for two weeks which will be the twenty-sixth or so. Luc and Siri's bonding is on the thirty-first so I was going to let them all have relaxation time from the twenty-sixth to the thirty-first so I get roughly seven months of time with the and a few days more. Hopefully I will be able to get them to where I need them. I will be sending them things to learn while they are at school as well. I hope by next summer everyone else will be at their level. I imagine they will likely be past their level unless I can find a way so that when the others are home for they weekends they will come for a day under displacement. They will have a fireplace in their common room so they can floo even if it is just for a few hours real time that is like a week in displacement time. It will ensure the others don't get too far ahead."

They covered a few other things such as the fact that Arthur had agreed to Harry's job offer and the manor. They would be moving with a contingent of five elf's the next day and by the time Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George went home on Friday evening it would be to a whole different home. They were selling the Burrow and Harry couldn't be happier. Finally all the planning was finished.

"That sounds fine Bambi. Well I don't know about you but I'm nackered so I am heading to bed. Goodnight all" Remus said and shuffled out of the room. He was followed by everyone but Petunia. When they were alone Harry waited for her to speak.

"Harry I have a question or two." she timidly said.

"Go ahead aunt, what did you need." he responded

"Well for starters will I be learning what all of these kids will or will I be learning something different. And if I do learn something different what will it be?"

"You will be learning most of the same things all the way up through regular Hogwarts curriculum but after that if you want to learn anything else you will need to let me know. You will be studying with the students unless you don't want to. While they are studying muggle things like math and science which you already know you will be working ahead in your magic training. Does that sound alright with you. Oh and you also are not required to do the martial arts training or weaponry that we will be doing. If you want to learn you may but you don't have to." She said it was fine and they parted ways and went to their respective beds.

When Harry woke the next morning Buttercup had drawn him a bath already. Everyone would be arriving after breakfast and Harry wanted to be in Time displacement by lunch. He hurried through his morning ablutions and rushed down to the breakfast room. After a quick breakfast he rushed to the library to ensure that they had been hung up properly. They consisted of a single portrait of each of the founders. The only ones in existence that were animated and had their memories up to and after Salazar had already left Hogwarts. They each appeared around thirty in their paintings. He had had several blank canvases put through out the manor so that they could move and watch and teach. And he had one large one with a picture of the Lake at Hogwarts so that they could all sit together and visit.

He informed them that today was the day that everyone arrived. They talked and he told them that they would all be coming to the library first so he could tell them and if everyone agreed he would set the device. When they were finishing up he felt the wards react, a few minutes later the Weasley boys were led in by an elf. Harry instructed the elf to inform his Aunt and cousin and everyone else to come to the library and then introduced himself. He got the usual shock over being the boy who lived and then Bill stepped up.

"I would like to thank you for giving my dad a new job. He is really happy that he gets to leave the ministry. I am not sure exactly why we are here cause they said that you would tell us but I just wanted to say thank you." one by one everyone else trickled in. When everyone had finally arrived he stood up on a stool that had been placed out for him and got everyones attention. He sent out the seamstress's and Olivander and sent petunia with them to help them set up. When they were gone he turned to address everyone else.

"Hi guys, as most of you know I am Harry Potter. Now you are all here for a reason and I am going to explain but before I do I need each of you to swear an oath that what I am bout to tell you you wont tell anyone. Most of your parents know what I will be telling you. None of it will get you into trouble and if you don't like what I have to say then its not a problem we will simply erase your memories and send you home." Most of them looked apprehensive but the Weasley boys and Luna immediately swore and a light left them and sunk into Harry. The others seeing the five boys most of them older and the blond girl all swear without hesitation all added their oaths as well. Once they had done so he instructed them each to take a seat and began.

"As I said before I am Harry what I didn't tell you is why you are here so let me begin with giving you each an oath in return. "I Harry James Potter do hereby swear on my magic and my life that what I am about to tell you is the truth as I know it."

A silver light left harry and split entering each person who did not yet know what he was going to say. Once that was finished he began speaking.

"You may not believe me but we have all met before. Most of you I have known for several years. That is the truth what is also true is that I did not meet any of you until I was eleven. I have already lived once. Until just over a week ago I was twenty one years old and had just ended the second war of Voldermort. Hermione was one of my best friends all through Hogwarts along with Ron Weasley."

And so it went he told them of the incidents through his schooling and how each ended on his side he told them each how they had been a team. He told them about their life's and their deaths. He told them of the war and what they could expect if they joined him now. That he would teach them all he knew and they would learn a lot he did not know yet. When he got to the part about creature inheritances and mates Charlie interrupted.

"So we have mates. How does that work?" So he told them about the potion to release their creature inheritance and how the Weasley's did not have one but three of them had mates and the others had someone special. Finally after about two hours of his story and questions they were finished. Immediately they began discussing whether to join or not. Harry sat back with the adults and grabbed a butterbeer that one of the elf's had brought. Suddenly Luna's eyes began to glow and he voice took on an echoing quality as she began to speak. All the others stopped talking to listen.

_**The shadow warrior has come back**_

_**His destiny has been decided by the fates**_

_**His success rests in his allies**_

_**Alone he will lose his path and his heart**_

_**But together they will save the world**_

_**His destiny has grown**_

_**No longer does he simply fight against the snake**_

_**Now his loss will bring about the end of magic**_

_**If the Shadow fails all hope is lost**_

_**If the Shadow succeeds peace will be born **_

_**Balance has been lost to fear and hate **_

_**The Shadow brings peace and equality**_

_**His only hope is with his friends **_

_**Alone he will fail**_

The glow receded from her eyes and her voice returned to normal. The look on everyones face was shock. Harry had never heard Luna recite a prophecy before she had seen things and then told him and she had known things but this was a first. Fortunately her words had shocked everyone into a decision. They all stood and stepped in front of him. One by one they swore to stand by him and do as necessary.

Severus handed out the creature potion to all that had a creature including Harry. With a bottoms up they all swallowed and blackness took them.

* * *

** Alright everyone please review. I know where the next chapter is going I just have to get it typed up so hopefully in the next day or two it will be out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok I first want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Also I really need a BETA so if any one wants to or knows anyone who would be good let me know. I am sorry its taking me so long between chapters but I have A.D.D. So I get distracted easily. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **_

* * *

Harry heard voices first, people speaking softly to each other. Instead of letting them know he was awake he simply listened for a while. He noticed that two people sat beside him one on each side, he recognized their magic signatures immediately, although they were weaker than when he last truly felt them he knew instinctively that Fred and George sat on either side of him. He heard several voices throughout the room talking. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

Fred and George were watching Draco place himself between Hermione and Blaise who had placed himself between Hermione and Luna. Both boys were dominant to their mates and being so young had a difficult time reigning in their natural instincts to protect their mates and not let them near anyone. He chuckled to himself causing everyone to look his way.

"Well look who"

"finally woke up, you"

"have been asleep for"

"almost a whole hour" the twins said in their disjointed speech. Harry had to smile, it had been a long time since he had seen them this carefree. They were young still but if you looked you could see hints of the men his mates were to become. He decided to address the group as a whole to explain all of their behaviors and after lunch they could do the familure bondings. He stood and the twins stood with him. He had forgotten how protective of him they had been.

"Alright let me explain a few things in case you have not figured it out yet, I am what is known as a dark elf, Fred and George are my mates. Blaise is also a dark elf but he is a Dominant his mate is Luna. Draco is a Veela and his mate is Hermione. Neville is a wood elf and his mate is Susan. Now for those of you who do not know the dominants in a creature pairing are extremely protective so Hermione, Luna, and Susan just a warning they are not going to want you near anyone for a while. When they get older and you bond they will have more control but for now I must ask that no one provoke anyone.

Now another interesting fact is Bill and Percy both have mates but Bill wont meet his for a while. She will go to Beaubaxtons and is a veela. Percy's mate is Oliver Wood. I do not remember what Oliver is but I know they are mates. Charlie you will end up with a girl in your year who will be joining us here soon enough. She is a natural metamorphagus by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. She will be in Merlin house as will Oliver Wood and I will be speaking with the Delacores and getting Fleur to join us as well. Now she is just a year older than the twins but she and Bill are perfect for each other. The reason it is just us now is because I want to have everyone used to each other. When Bill and Charlie go back to school they will be resorted along with Tonks. Wood will be sorted with Percy as he is in the same year but he will be joining us here by Christmas as will Fleur. For the rest of the summer we will be doing seven months under time displacement. Some of you are really young and just learning to read so we will be working on that and we will be working on everyones weak spots. Now while you will not age physically your body's will change somewhat. Your hair and nails will grow, you will gain muscle and lose baby weight and other things. By the end of the summer I want to have those who will be going back to school at least a semester ahead of where you were and by the time you get back next summer I hope to have everyone at least close to each other."

Bill spoke up then "So what about while me and Charlie and Tonks are at school?"

"Well you will be flooing here on the weekends for a day under displacement. Most of the others will be going home on the weekends. We will be doing two days a week under displacement here so that the machine can be used on Sundays with you. You will floo here late on Saturday and floo back late Sunday. It will give you plenty of time to do homework and learn new stuff. Now if I am correct it is lunch time so if you will all follow me we can get to the dinning room and eat. After lunch we will be measured and do the familure bonding ceremony in groups. Olivander will be meeting with everyone over the next few days and by the time that we are back on regular time will have everyone a custom wand, even those who already have one."

Harry led everyone through the 'lair' to the formal dining room. The formal table could fit twenty people so along with the seventeen kids and adults they were joined by Olivander and the main seamstress and Sensai Muzuki. The others sat at a second table with all of the workers and Healer Mikael. Harry introduced everyone and they ate a light lunch of grilled chicken and rice and fruit salads. After lunch the stable boys went back to work and did sensai and Healer Mikael. Olivander went to the room he had been given to meet with everyone which was a parlor on the ground floor and the seamstress's went to the room they had set their supplies up in. Harry divided everyone up into two groups girls and guys. He sent the girls off with Petunia to meet the seamstress's and get measured and he and the guys headed out to the stables to see the familures.

He wanted the guys to go first to ensure everyone got the right animal. Upon entering the stables he called out to the stable hands to bring all of the animals. They brought out all twenty of them. He immediately grabbed the two spotted leopards and handed the twins one each. The smiles on their faces were huge. He then turned to address the group.

"Now three of the wolf cubs are spoken for so if Sirius, Remus, and Lucius will pick out which one the want that would be great. When they are done everyone else can pick which animal they want. Now only two guys will be able to pick wolfs so that their girls will be able to have complimentary animals."

It took a few minutes before the men decided. Remus chose first with Lucius right behind him, Sirius was the only one that took time simply because he was trying to decide which one was most mischievous and would fit him best. After they were done Bill and Neville both chose wolf cubs as well while Harry, Severus, Blaise, Draco, Percy, Charlie, and Dudley all picked a panther kit. Harry instructed the guys to grab a matching animal for their mate and follow him. By the time they met up with the girls the seamstress's were ready for them. For those who had a mate present they handed them the animal that they had chosen for them. Harry took the twins leopards and Bill, Charlie, and Percy put their chosen animals down next to him as well. With all of the seamstress's measuring it did not take long before they were finished. Harry ordered everyone six pair of black Dragon hide trousers and several tunic tops, he also ordered everyone at least two pair of riding pants and finally he ordered everyone two pair of knee high dragon hide boots, one for regular wear and one pair of riding boots. He would order more later but it was all they needed for a while. He also made sure to order underthings and night wear for everyone. Once done he had everyone follow him to the cliffs by the sea.

"Alright if everyone will grab your animals and follow me I will explain how this is going to work when we get where we need to be." Everyone followed him out through the gardens past the stables and down one of the paths to the sea. When they got near the cliffs he pointed out a large group of boulders and everyone followed him to them. As they drew nearer they realized the boulders were around ten feet tall a piece and in a circle. In the middle of the circle was an alter. It looked like a table made of stone. The alter and each stone had several runes on them and on each side of the alter was a marking for either north, south, east, or west. The grown ups said nothing for they already knew what was happening. Bill was the first to speak once he got over his awe.

"Wicked, this is a ritual and ceremonies circle."

"Whats it for?" asked Hermione

"It is for special celebrations and rituals. Almost no one follows them anymore. They used to be quite popular but because muggle-borns came into our world and brought their holidays and were not taught about ours they have slowly become rare. Only people who follow the old ways still use them." Charlie answered.

"What are the old ways" Susan asked.

Remus took on his professor tone and answered. "The old ways are basically wizard traditions. Wizards have separate holidays from muggle's. Not so very long ago everyone in the wizarding world celebrated on Samhain and Beltain which were to usher in a new parts of the year. Samhain falls on November 1st and Beltain falls on May 1st they are widely known as the days in which they veil between our world and they spirit world are the thinnest. They were originally celebrated to ask for a good growing year in May and to give thanks for Harvest in November. In November you also honor your dead ancestors and ask for their blessings in your life. These circles were also used for bondings and for other rituals such as blessings for your children once they are born. Now because muggles introduced an easier way with simple marriages they are hardly used anymore. It is a horrible loss to our culture that many have stopped using them and that the significance and uses have been lost."

"Remus is correct. We will all be celebrating the wizarding holidays and will practice the traditions. One of the reasons they have been lost is because the headmaster of Hogwarts about three hundred years ago took them and the wizarding life class from the list of classes at Hogwarts. Because it is seen as the leading school in Brittan the other schools soon followed. That will be changing before the school year starts back. Lucius has already called for a board meeting for the school board for Friday evening. I will be meeting with them and ordering a few changes. This year the classes that will be added wont be ready in time so they will simply be offered as mandatory seminars once a week. Next school year there will be at least two mandatory classes added to everyones schedule. But that is not why we are here right now. We are here to do the bondings with our familures. The process is simple actually. One by one you will bring your familure to the alter, if you have a mate present they will join you to ensure that you are able to get along with your mate or bonds familure. When you reach the alter you will sit upon it with you familure, you will use the ritual knife to slice your palm, because the knife was made for ritual purposes it will not hurt, you will also make a small cut on your familure's flank, you will then place your cut palm against the animals cut and speak the following words:

'I freely bleed so we may join, I share my spirit so we may be equal, I share my mind so we may know each other and be one'

There will be a warmth that spreads to let you know the bond took hold. With your mates animal you shall simply allow a drop of your blood to fall into the animals mouth. It will not allow you to work with your mates animal as well as your own but is will allow you a certain level of understanding. I will go first to show you how it is done. Fred, George if you will join me."

The three of them climbed onto the alter and one by one they sliced their palms and each of the animals flanks. They bonded with their own animal first and then with each others. Once done they named their new familures. Harry called his panther Shadow and the twins named theirs Trick and Trouble. Draco and Hermione went next. Draco named his panther Riley which meant valiant and Hermione named hers Danu which was the Celtic goddess of wind, wisdom, and fertility.

Blaise named his Arawn.

Luna named hers Kenya.

Bill named his Steel and named Fleur's since she wasn't there Lady.

Susan's was named willow.

Neville's was named Rook.

Severus named his panther Kobi.

Sirius aptly named his companion Joker.

Lucius went with Hades for his wolf.

Remus named his wolf Romulus. Just to screw with people he said.

Percy named his panther Erebus and Olivers Ares.

Charlie named his Ian and Dora's Grace.

Dudley named his Styx.

When they were finally finished Harry led them on a tour or the grounds. He showed them the Dojo were Sensai explained that they would start their training the next morning. They would meet at six in the Dojo in their uniforms. The next month would be spent running and doing endurance exercises. He explained that they would run every day and when he got them to a point they could run two miles then he would begin showing them simple stances. Since he had roughly seven months with time displacement before he lost any of them he expected them to be sparring by then. He would stay with them until he decided they were competent which he estimated around two years real time. Once he had finished talking to them Harry showed them the stables and the animals. The overseer for the stables made sure to ensure that they knew how to properly approach the hippogriffs and that they knew the consequences of not giving them respect. He showed them the regular horses and the Abraxans which were large winged horses a soft silvery gray color with twenty foot wing spans. Harry explained that they would each be taught to ride the animals and that they would often take the horses to a remote part of the grounds for a picnic. He left out the part that the part of the grounds they would be visiting would be harvest fields. He showed them the greenhouses and gardens, finally leading them into the house and showing them each to their rooms.

He had made certain to arrange the rooms so that mates would be next to each other. He honestly expected before the month was up for the mates to be sharing rooms. He knew they were to young to feel romantic to each other and the bonds would simply be like best friends till they were older. But that would not stop the need they felt to be close with each other. He had spoken with Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius about it already and they had said that as long as a chastity charm was on each of the rooms it would be fine. The chastity charm was a charm created for creature pairings which had been adopted by pure blood wizards century's ago. It was a spell that when placed on a room prevented anyone from doing any more that giving chaste kisses. It completely prevented sexual activities. The spell had to be placed by the head of house and once done could not be removed by any but the head of house. After learning of it Harry had placed it in almost all of the rooms in the manor. The grown-ups didn't have it on their rooms but all the other rooms did. It had taken the whole afternoon for the bondings and the tour and supper was ready.

During supper he was informed that they had two outfits each for everyone so far and were working on night clothes. She told him that it would only take another two hours at most to have one set of night clothes for everyone. He informed her to have the house-elf's place the clothes in the appropriate rooms. He was told that because there were so many they workers they would most likely be finished with everything within just a few days. He told her to let him know when and he would let them out into regular time. There was a room in the manor that had stayed on real time for if someone needed to get a hold of them or get out. It had floo access and the owls immediately went there. An elf stayed there all the time so he could come get someone if needed.

After supper he had everyone follow him to the library. Once everyone was seated he began handing out several copies of the same book. It was a thin red book about the size of a journal. The title was 'Mind arts for young minds'.

"This is a book on Occulemency which is the defense of your mind. It gives instructions on how to begin building your mental walls. It also has instructions on leglemency but none of you are ready for that yet. This book was designed for children. For those of you that can read I want you to begin reading. Is there anyone who cannot yet read most simple words?" he asked.

Luna raised her hand. Remus walked over to her and sat next to her. When no one else raised a hand he instructed them to begin reading and to ask if they had any questions. It was only six so he decided to get Olivander to start dealing with the wands. He called Bipsy and told him to bring the wand maker and his supplies to the library. Ten minutes later Olivander was setting up in a corner of the library. He called the youngest to him and one by one worked his way to the oldest. They each had to find a wood that matched and then a material for a core, he also took a hair from each of their familure's. By the time he was finished with everyone and about ready to begin crafting wands it was eight at night. Luna looked like she was about to fall asleep along with one or two others. He sent everyone to their rooms and instructed them to begin the mental exercises described in the book. Everyone but the three oldest Weasley's headed to their rooms. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all approached him slowly. He led them to a group of chairs and had them sit. He called Buttercup and ordered five butterbeer's knowing Sev would be back soon.

"Alright boys tell me whats bothering you." he ordered. It was Charlie who spoke.

"We talked during dinner. We want you to know that we are thankful for everything you have done for us so far but we all feel kind of left out."

Percy took over "We all just feel odd being the only ones without our mates. I know you said they would join us by Christmas but its kind of lonely watching the others walk around in groups when we are alone. Is there any way for them to join us now instead of waiting?"

"I was actually already thinking that. When I though this out I forgot the effect it would have on you to be surrounded by couples and be alone. Nymphadora is already going to be joining us on Monday so Charlie all you have to do is make it through this one month under displacement. I will send a missive to the Delacore's as soon as we are on real time. Hopefully she will join us Monday as well. As for Oliver he is vacationing with his family and it will be the 24th of August before he returns. I am sorry for that Percy. If you would like you may stay at home so that till then so that it is only a couple of weeks for you or you may stay with us and train but it will be like several months on your own. It is up to you. We will not hold it against you at all. Was there anything else you needed?" When no one else had anything they each headed to their rooms for a good nights rest.

Buttercup woke him at five-thirty the next morning. After he was assured that the others were being woken as well he dressed in his exercise outfit. The exercise outfit was a pair of black, loose linen drawstring pants, a fitted, cream, soft cotton t-shirt, and a pair of trainers. He made his way out to the Dojo where everyone met outside. They were all dressed like him and waiting for sensai. Sensai came out and ordered them to do a few warm-up stretches which he showed them and then they followed him to one of the running trails that went along the cliffs and through some of the trees. The trail was around a mile long and he had them jogging it. All of their familure's were running along with them. Harry, Bill, and Charlie were the only ones having an easy time of it around halfway through. Harry because he had been running it not just jogging it for the past week and the other two because of quidditch drills. Dudley had been forced to jog and attempt running for the past week but because he was so overweight he was still having a lot of problems. He had lost around eight pounds but seeing as he was still over forty pounds overweight he had a while to go. Healer Mikael had ordered a potion regimen for him that he had started on the day before that would maximize his weight loss. He said that if Dudley really tried he would only be about ten pounds overweight by the time they were back at normal time. Harry didn't know how that would work but he wasn't going to argue.

They finally made it back to the Dojo where they took of their shoes and went in. Sensai then set them up doing crunches and push-ups. They finally were released to go clean up for breakfast at around seven thirty. They all trudged back to the manor tiredly and showered and changed. They met back in the dining room at eight for breakfast. They were joined by Petunia, and Sirius who had not joined them for the run. Sirius because even though he was getting there he was still not completely well from azkaban and Petunia for what ever reason she chose. After breakfast they made their way to the library where they discussed the occulemency that they had read about.

"I understand that building your defenses is like making everything blank and hiding it behind walls and such but people can break walls and stuff. I was thinking about maybe putting reactive protection wards on my mind to react and hurt anyone who tried to get in. Like booby traps." Bill said.

"I have never even thought of that. You would have to make sure that it started with a warning and upgraded as they kept trying because some people unconsciously send out passive leglemency probes. I know the headmaster does. If he came across the warnings and was zapped a time or two he would stop trying but if you had super high powered wards up as first defense he could be hurt unintentionally. If he was zapped and kept trying it would be his own fault but you need to at least give a warning." Harry spoke.

They went on planning out the schedules. They decided to do a basics test which would allow Remus and Harry to see where everyone was at in their reading and maths. Harry took it that they wouldn't know any sciences or history but had them test on that as well. They tested Bill and Charlie on all of that and on spells, charms, and curses that they knew. It took most of the morning to finish. In the end all but Luna could read children's books and do addition, subtraction and basic multiplying. Hermione was actually able to do simple division and she knew the most when it came to reading. Draco and Blaise both read well and knew a little wizard history but not much. Neville knew more history than the others, Susan knew the most maths after Hermione of course. The twins, Percy, Bill and Charlie did the best. After lunch Remus sat with Luna and worked on her reading and writing and the others were being taught more about the muggle world. They didn't have wands yet because Olivander was working on them so they had to work on stuff they could do without them.

Sev had gone through the group and hit them all with a edictic charm. With the charms it was like they had photographic memories. They would be able to learn at an accelerated rate and remember all they learned. The charm was in one of Ravenclaws diary's and Hermione had found it shortly before she had been killed. She had been livid that she hadn't know it in school. Her tantrum had been the biggest one Harry had ever seen her throw, even Draco had a hard time calming her down. With the charm they could have Luna caught up with them in a months time instead of the several months it would have taken otherwise. Harry was trying to explain electricity to the wizard raised at that point and was doing a terrible job.

"Well electricity is like magic for muggle's. They use it for lights and cooking. They watch telly and play on computers and stuff. It is created in plants and sent along wires to homes. It is caused by how electrons and neutrons react. They create a reaction like a spark. When you get enough sparks they add together and can be used to power things. Its like when you try to put on a wool sweater and get zapped. That is electricity, muggle's found a way to get a bunch of that and use it." Hermione decided she should step in before he ruined their minds at it went easier after that.

When they had exhausted electricity for the time being Hermione brought up wizarding traditions and holidays again. "So why are you a lord. And how are you head of your house when you are just six?"

"Well first thing you need to realize is that the wizarding world is very into tradition. A thousand years ago people lived very differently. They had the feudal systems. Now in the muggle world they have surpassed that but in the wizard world we operate on a modernized version of it. See they decided way back around the time of merlin that they weren't going to listen to the muggle king anymore, they decided to set up their own government based on the muggle's. They offered Merlin the title of king and he refused. He suggested they get the heads of all the strong magical family's in Europe and bring them together so everyone got a say. So they got together and decided on the heads of the strongest hundred or so family's coming together once a month or so. Now for muggle's to come from all over in those days would have been hard but wizards can apperate and stuff so they were able to do it. So they picked a spot and met up regularly. Now one thing you need to know is that there are a lot of wizards and witches. Way more than those hundred family's. So when these family's that weren't chosen to be on the council got wind of it they decided that they wanted to be able to make decisions as well. So they would go to one of these Lord's and offer something in exchange for the Lord listening to their opinion. Well so a few years go by and one of these Lord's who has a lot of people offering goods, services and protections decides that since he has to listen to them gripe all of the time he should be able to place more votes. So Mcvade brings it up at council. He submits an idea that for every few people that he deals with that he should get one vote. The others like this idea and it becomes a law. Well when it gets out all of the lesser family's go and try to make deals if they haven't already. One of the Lords demands that they sign a contract of fealty. That in return for voting in the way they want him to, they have to help protect his lands, and another family has to allow him to give one of their daughters in marriage so he can make a deal with another lord because he doesn't have any daughters. One Lord had trouble getting a lot of people to sign contracts because he asked really steep sacrifices so he gets the idea of getting muggleborns. It grew into a common practice. Only within the last three hundred years or so has it become an out of date practice only held up by the purebloods."

"Harry is correct miss Granger. Four hundred years ago or even three hundred years ago no one really had an issue with muggle born children as long as they signed a fealty agreement to a family. It was when they decided they did not want to follow tradition and began speaking against or practices that people began to distrust them and dislike them." Lucius spoke "One of the things that will be required before you marry Draco is that you sign a fealty agreement with one of the old family's. I will allow you to sign with us or you may sign with Potter which I actually suggest doing since he has so graciously accepted you into his home and is covering the cost of your education. It would be disrespectful if you did not offer to sign with him first because of all of the trouble he is going through for you."

"Ok I have to talk to my dad about it but I guess you are right. Now what about the holidays and stuff cause I do not really understand why you would celebrate them." she asked

"Let me take this one please" Neville asked.

"Sure go ahead Neville, if you leave out something important we can add it in when you done." Harry offered

"Alright its like this. The two main holidays are as Harry said earlier Samhain and Beltain. On Beltain you do you planting and have a ritual and feast. The ritual is where after you plant you and your family and all those you help provide for gather in the field or garden or where ever you plant your crop of food and when the moon rises you all spell sing. Spell singing is where you sing with your magic. It draws magic not only from you but from everything around you, then you take this magic you have gathered and you push it into the ground of your field or garden. The extra magic in the ground allows the food to grow more abundant and of better quality. It helps prevent weeds and bugs and all of the diseases that plants can get and lets you get more food than you would otherwise. A lot of smaller families used to all get together and sing, when they harvested the food they would split it because it is easier to grow more and insure better crops with more singers. Samhain is for when all the crops are harvested. People come together and have the harvest during the day and that night they give thanks. They light huge bonfires and dance around them, they would feast and trade wares. It is also the night when the spirits are closest so seers are more likely to have visions and loads of other stuff. It was like one huge party or carnival. Now though most people buy their food instead of growing it but honestly the quality isn't as good. Another downside is that because they are not coming together to help with the harvest they don't all meet up and they don't have bonfires, the seers don't give fortunes, and people don't dance to music, story tellers don't get to tell their tales and so the stories are lost, and because people don't dance with the fires they also don't speak with the spirits and so they lose their own histories and peoples ancestors don't give their blessings which make marriages weaker. The list goes on and its horrible that we are losing another piece of our culture each year." He finished sadly

The atmosphere in the room was downcast. Blaise was the first to speak.

"My family in Italy still gathers but there are only about twenty of us now. I wish that we could bring that part of our history back. It would be wonderful."

"Well then you will be glad to know that we will be celebrating them from here on in. For those of us that are here we will celebrate here and your family's will be invited. I have had a field prepared and warded off on the far edge of the property and on Samhain we will all come together as will our family's. There are several family's who will be joining ours as well. I will also be demanding that Hogwarts hold the celebrations as well. They grow their own food but now it is just done in special greenhouses tended by the house-elf's. I will be demanding that they move the plants to a ritual field and they will practice the ceremonies as well." Harry informed them. They all were excited after listening to Neville's passionate explanation to see what they had been missing. They wanted to see the fields and Harry promised that they would practice their riding skills during their month under displacement time and they would go out there Sunday evening when everyone got back. He told them they would do several small singings from them till Samhain since they did not get to do the original big one for Beltain. They went on to discuss Yule and the way wizard customs differed from muggle for that time of year. The day ended on a high note and everyone headed off to their own beds. Harry had been sleeping and dreaming of bonfires and dancing when he was woken by the sound of his door opening, he was a bit worried till he heard the voices.

"Are you sure George cause I don't want him made at us cause we got in his bed without his permission"

"I'm sure Fred. I need to be near him. We didn't sleep well last night cause he was missing even though he had never been there before it hurt because he was missing. If he gets mad then we can deal with it when it happens."

"How about you both just shut up and get in bed with me because we have to get up early and I'm tired. I claim the middle so pick a side and get in." He could tell the twins were shocked but they both crawled in one on either side. A few minutes their breathing slowed and the had somehow rolled toward him both draping an arm over him. Harry smiled and cuddled down in between them for the first time since killing Voldermort thinking that things were maybe going to be alright. With a soft smile he drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Hopefully just this and mabey two more chapters and we will be able to make some large jumps in time. I dislike going so slow but I do find it necessary for background. At the most it will be three more chapters. Once again let me say that none of the characters are mine, they all belong to rowling. Well on with the story then.**_

The rest of the time under displacement passed quickly. They had finally gotten everyone able to run at least a mile and everyone had advanced quickly in their occulemency. Luna was able to read at the level of the other kids and do her basic maths as well. Harry had Lucius working with the two oldest Weasley boys to increase their spell base. They had all ridden daily and were ready for a trip to the far side of the property to the ritual fields. Dudley had lost most of his weight, which was quite shocking, and was only about fifteen pounds over weight now.

At some point during the time they had been there, the ever vain Sirius Black had taught everyone basic cosmetic charms. The charms made even Hermione's hair lay smooth and shiny. As Harry had predicted all of the mates were sharing rooms. It was to the point that they had even moved into the same rooms instead of just sharing a bed. Sirius's wedding was almost all planned. They would be having it at one of the Black properties just off Hyde park in London. It was a wizard space in the park that had muggle repelling charms and climate charms as well. The only thing that was left to do was send out invitations and fix seating arrangements.

Harry had also been able to go over all of his investments with his solicitors and get them in order. He had finally decided just what he would be changing in Hogwarts and had decided on publishing a series of articles in the varying wizard publications to teach those who had already graduated the traditions that he hoped to bring back to the wizarding world. They had all received their custom wands and been practicing basic spells that most wizards used in every day life. So far they were all doing rather well.

When time finally returned to normal Harry and Lucius headed off with Remus to the meeting with the Hogwarts governors and Headmaster. He made sure to say goodbye to Fred and George first because they would be gone when he returned home and he wouldn't see them again till Sunday evening in time for dinner. The meeting itself was to be held in the great hall at Hogwarts since no students would be there and would include the board and the headmaster and any teachers that wished to attend. The flooed to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead and made their way up to the school. Harry had his cloak on and the hood covering his face and was leading the other two.

When they reached the main doors Harry placed his hand on the crest and they opened for him without trouble. Voices could be heard from the great hall. Upon their entrance to the Great Hall silence settled over the room. Everyone watched as he approached the round table set up in the middle of the room. Harry moved to the front of the room where the teachers sat during the school year and turned to address the group that had gathered. Not one member of the board or staff was missing all having shown up to get the first look at the Heir of the founders. Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew a shrunken frame, with a flick of his wrist he enlarged is to its original size which was roughly fifteen feet wide and ten feet tall. The picture was of the Hogwarts grounds with the castle in the background. It was not extraordinary in the least in that aspect, there were plenty of portraits of the castle and grounds after all. No the thing that made this picture special was the four people sitting lounging on the grass in front of the castle. The four founders stopped their discussion to look out at everyone. They stood and looked out at the group gathered in the hall that had been shocked silent. Finally Salazar spoke.

"Honestly you would think they had never seen a picture before wouldn't you Godric?"

"Quite right Sal, I believe they have taken leave of their senses" Godric replied

"Oh honestly you two, must you belittle and mock everyone. You knew they would be shocked because you had already been told that no one had seen an animated picture of us before our heir retrieved us from our vaults. Now that he is having all of the canvases made we will become a more common sight but you know to expect shock at first" Helga scolded them.

Rowena simply looked out at the group before finally turning to the cloaked figure who had brought them in. "Well dear I believe it is your turn. I demand you fix what they have broken and bring Hogwarts back to its former glory." Harry nodded and turned back to the gathered group, He lowered his hood and began speaking.

"Many of you know my name and since my actions in the ministry just over a week ago you also recognize my face but just in case I will tell you who I am. My name is Lord Harry James Potter. I am the direct descendant of the founders and am here to claim my birth right. When Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four persons you see behind me in the picture, it was done so to teach young minds and to help preserve our way of life. Over the years however the demanding standards and traditions that had been set were allowed to decay and stagnate. The goals of the founders were lost and their story's twisted to fit the desires of people wanting to force others to see things their way. Not only did people tell untrue stories and defame the name of the founders but several of the main reasons that Hogwarts was founded for were discarded with time by people who decided they were a waste of their time. I will no longer stand for it.

It is too late this year to enforce the new classes as mandatory simply because there is not enough time left to find full time teachers for several of the subjects. However this year some the classes will be mandatory assemblies while a few others will be optional extras. One major change is that the students will be celebrating the main wizarding holidays of Beltain and Samhain. They will even be joining in the celebrations. Before I leave today the house elf's will be preparing the ritual fields and moving the crops. On Samhain staff and students will participate in the Harvest and the bonfire night that follows and on Beltain they will help with the planting and spirit singing. Also several classes will be offered on government and wizarding life. This year they will simply be add on classes offered once a week, but next year they will be mandatory classes for every student who enters these halls. Several classes will be overhauled over the next year along with the persons teaching them.

For instance Professor Binns will either update his material to cover more than the goblin wars and will endeavor to keep his students attention or he will be replaced with a competent teacher. The whole muggle studies class will be updated to cover relevant information instead of information over forty years out of date and it will be taught by someone who understands the muggle world and has lived in it for at least five years. Also it has come into my knowledge that the DADA position has been cursed, I will remove this curse before I leave today so who ever is hired had better be competent or they will be sacked immediately. I suggest Kingsley Shackelbolt who is an auror if you can convince him to take the position. He will stick with it for a good few years.

Another thing that you all need to be aware of is that the House of Merlin will be reopened this September. The house of Merlin has been out of use for over five hundred years but this September will be brought back. I will be speaking with the Sorting hat before I leave today and he will sort any he feel fit the mold into the house. Merlin house will be quite small simply because it takes a special type of person to be in it. A few of the older students will be resorted as well. There will not however be a head of house because school charter dictates a head of house to have been a member of said house. The earliest there can be a head of house will be when the oldest current member graduates if they agree.

Harry went on to explain the changes he would be demanding. A few tried to argue certain parts but they were quickly silenced. After offering the names of several persons to cover the classes he wanted taught and ordering a few other changes they finally parted. Harry led the way to the headmasters office. He didn't give the password he simply asked the gargoyle to open. He, Lucius, Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonnagal rode the stairs up and entered the office. Fawkes immediately flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder. They took seats around the office and Dumbledore ordered tea. Once everyone was situated the headmaster spoke.

"Well Harry, I must say I did not expect to meet you until you turned eleven. May I ask how you came to know of the wizarding world and how you claimed you tittles. I must say you have caused me quite a bit of distress in the past week and a half. The first thing we must do is return you to your aunts home so that you can be safe."

"Headmaster you may ask what you will, I will answer you to a certain extent but you are not in my confidence so your answers will be lacking. As for how I know about the wizarding world that is my own business. I also will not be returning to privet drive. The blood wards you had on that house have been transferred to the manor I am now staying at. It is also under fidelus and unplottable. I was able to claim my tittles and inheritance through no small part of help from Lord Ragnarök of the goblin nation knowing several old laws and loopholes. As for any plans or schemes you have made regarding me know this now they will not work and they will not succeed. I will not follow you blindly and neither will those I surround myself with. You would do well to keep that in mind." Harry stated calmly.

"Well my boy I am sure you are mistaken. I have no schemes or plans regarding you."

"I am not a fool headmaster. I know the prophecy. I know your silly ideas concerning it. This is not your war, your war has already been won when you faced Grindewald. It is you who allowed Voldermort to rise and gain the power he has now. If you had acted when he opened the Chamber of Secrets forty years ago he would not have been able to get as far as he did. He is not yet dead just without a body but he is also not your problem. This is a war for my generation that was caused by negligence and lack of understanding. By the time that Voldermort regains a body this time around my actions will prevent him gaining a foothold. The reasons that people joined him in the first place, to preserve their culture, will not simply be a dream but a reality so they will not be required to force people to see their side. With the portrait of the founders in the great hall Salazar will be able to clear the air of the lies told about his person and his beliefs. With the Merlin house and the founders portrait the house rivalry which you have encouraged and allowed to continue will end. The wizarding world is going to become a blend of old and new and the prejudices that plague our world will be put to an end. With proper knowledge and practice people will be able to work together and heal the rifts caused by ignorance." Harry spoke passionately, his avada kedavera green eyes flashing.

Dumbledore's eyes lost some of their twinkle at the news that Harry knew the prophecy but as he listened to the speech progress it grew back twice as bright.

"Might I ask how you know of the prophecy?"

"Your not the only one with a seer Headmaster, and I can promise mine is a whole lot more accurate than yours." Harry answered.

"Now I need to speak with the hat so leave me be." He stood and walked to the shelf holding the sorting hat. He took the hat from the shelf and placed it upon his head.

'_Well lord Potter. It is a few years early for you. Whats this, a time traveler. My how interesting. I see you know of your heritage and your destiny. Yes, yes you will do nicely.'_

_'Will you grant my request and resort those I have asked for?' Harry responded_

_'Ahh the Weasley boys and young Tonks. Yes they will do the Merlin house proud. The others you are thinking of will be sorted there also but may I allow others that I see the traits in as well?'_

_'Of course you may. I only ask that you insure they are ready for the challenge. If they are not willing to put in the work to achieve what needs done then it would be best if they were placed elsewhere.'_

_'I will do my task well Shadow. Your destiny shall not be hindered by me. I will also give a good message for the sorting ceremony just for you. Will you attend?'_

_'If you request it of me. Your new home will also be the Merlin common room if you but ask Bill to carry you there. It will allow you good company if you like'_

_'I thank you for that offer young prophecy child. I will be here if you need to speak with me.'_

Harry replaced the hat on the shelf and turned back to the room. After a little more chatting Harry request the head elf. He ordered the elf to clean Merlin tower and to see about preparing the fields and transferring the crops. His final order of the day was to ask Hogwarts to get rid of the curse that haunted the position of defense professor. Dumbledore was shocked, to think after countless hours of trying to break the curse and hours of useless research all he had to do the entire time was simply ask Hogwarts herself to handle it. Well at least now it was no longer a problem and he could find a competent teacher that would stay for longer than a year.

Harry and crew left Hogwarts late that afternoon. Upon arriving home he wrote a letter requesting a meeting with the head of the Delacore family. He sent the letter off with Bipsy with a request for them to respond immediately. It was quicker to send the missive with an house elf than with an owl. After reading for a couple of hours he headed to the family dining room and met up with everyone. They relaxed into a good meal. After supper they all congregated in the library. While reading Bipsy returned. Tyler Delacore, Fleur's father was inviting him to lunch the next day. He would be in London for business and they could meet then. Sirius was going to see his sister Andromeda the next day to reinstate her in the family and to get Dora to come to training at the manor. Harry wished he could do something to get Wood there faster but he couldn't fathom what he could do. He would discuss it with Sirius tomorrow but he was tired so he headed to bed.

Saturday dawned bright and early. Harry went for a run with Siri, Sev, Luc, and Remus. Dudley came to along with Sensai. They worked out for over two hours finally heading for a shower and breakfast. Sirius left with Lucius in tow and Dudley headed off to go for a ride on one of the horse trails. Severus headed up to the potions lab and Petunia headed off to work on the stuff Remus had assigned her. After a couple of hours of Harry just playing with Shadow and of Remus reading it was time to head off to meet with Tyler Delacore. They were meeting in a muggle bistro. Harry and Remus arrived first, they waited only about ten minutes for Fleur's father. He was a shorter man only around five' eight" with light brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. He had kind hazel eyes and a pleasant smile.

Once he had joined them and they had ordered and received their food he began questioning why they wanted to meet with him.

"Lord Potter, I am a simple man. I work hard and try to live my life in a way that one day my Daughters may be proud of me. I am quiet but I am not stupid. Everyone in our world knows your name and because of the recent actions you have taken you are very much the topic of conversation. Now to my knowledge we have never met and I cannot think of why you would wish to speak with me. If you wished to do business you would have gone through my company. I am sure you can see as to where I am confused as to why someone of your station would want to speak with me so if you could enlighten me I would be grateful." He spoke

"Mr Delacore I can understand your confusion. I will try to make this as simple as possible, though I am afraid it is a long story. Now your wife is a veela and your daughters are both half veela. They are too young right now to feel the pull to their mates but because of odd circumstances I know who Fleur's mate is. One thing that will play a large part in what I am about to tell you is very serious. October 31st 1981 when Voldermort attacked my family and myself at Godrics Hollow he did not die. Yes I see your disbelief but hear me out. He did not die but he was expelled from his body. He is not much more than a specter at the moment but unfortunately he will eventually regain his body. This will happen before I reach seventeen years of age. Now how this has anything to do with your family is because of Fleur's mate. His name is William Weasley, or Bill. When the time comes Bill will be standing at my side, because of this Deatheaters will go after his family. Fleur by this point in time will be old enough to feel the call for her mate and will likely already be bonded to him. There is nothing you can do to change thins fact but you can help protect your daughter. I have set up a training program for the main fighters. It is like a boarding school but they will be learning magics that were thought lost with time. If you allow Fleur to join us then when the time comes she will be as ready as we can make her. I also ask that you allow her to attend Hogwarts instead of Beaubaxtons. If you allow it she will join us for her first week tomorrow evening. The week starts Sunday evening at six in the evening and goes to Friday afternoons. Everyone goes home for the weekends and if necessary she can come home during the week but it is easier if she stays."

Tyler was not happy with news of a coming war and that his daughter was going to be in the thick of it but after talking most of the afternoon he gave permission for Fleur to join if he was allowed to join her for the first week. This caused Harry to have to admit to the time magic. After working out that he and his wife and two children would join them for one week real time and three months depression time they finally agreed. Harry provided Tyler with a portkey to the 'Lair' and they parted ways.

Arriving back at the manor they found that Sirius and Lucius had brought Dora back with them. She was playing exploding snap with Dudley and Draco in the study. He and Remus explained about the Delacore's to everyone and they all relaxed for the rest of the evening.

Harry met with Arthur and Molly Weasley the nest day before everyone was set to arrive at the manor. He had brought several books on electricity and other muggle items. He spoke with Molly about the fact that they would be practicing Samhain and after a brief history lesson asked her to make several jars of preserves and if time permitted it other home made goods such as knitted blankets and handmade dolls. With the house elf's who now worked for her she would have plenty of time he hoped. He explained that the more she could make the better because there would be several hundred people invited to the harvest at the manor but that he also wanted to send stuff to the school for their harvest as well. The students wouldn't need preserves or any other baked goods but blankets and scarfs and such would be great for them and the teachers. He told her he would send her supplies to use including yarn and cloth. She agreed and told him that she would spread the word and ask other house wifes to pitch in as well. He told her he would deliver several reams of cloth and thread, and yarn and even knitting needles for her to share with her friends. He also promised to send her several early harvested fruits and grains so she would be able to preserve them and make breads and such during the week leading up to the harvest to barter with and even some to give away.

He eventually made it back to the manor and saw that Hermione had arrived early. She asked him to please come meet with her father. They left through the floo that Harry had attached to her house along with a few others to make it easier for them to travel to and from their homes. Once there Hermione admitted she had spoken with her father about Lucius demanding if she were to marry Draco that she would be required to swear fealty to a Lord and his line. Mr Granger was determined to know what that meant so Harry explained.

"Mr Granger, what you must realize is that when he demanded she sing a contract in order to marry Draco he didn't mean it like she would be signing her life away. What it means if she signs with me is that she basically places herself in my care. She would still be your daughter but in the wizarding world she would be my responsibility. I would be charged with seeing she was fed and clothed and provided for, and if anyone attacked her it would be my job to demand compensation and to defend her honor."

"But why are they talking about marriage anyway? They are just children, a betrothal contract is outdated. It is an arranged marriage, I want my daughter to marry for love not money or politics"

"Mr Granger I do not know what Hermione explained to you but you must understand her marriage to Draco is anything but political. You see Draco is a member of the veela race and veela have soul mates. Because of a potion Draco cam into his inheritance early, he normally would not know his mate till he was a teenager. Because of his inherent nature I can assure you that he is her match in every way possible and they will one day be very much in love. You could even say that Hermione was born to be his wife, they are soulmates."

"Well she didn't explain it like that. What does she have to sign for this to work."

"How about this I will send the contract home with her next weekend and you can look it over. If you have any problems with it we can discuss it then. Does that seem fair?"

"Yes that seems fair."

"Alright I will join you Friday evening for Dinner when she returns home. Have a good week Dr. Granger" Harry and Hermione headed back to the manor to wait for the others.

Over the next couple of hours everyone arrived with their familures in tow. Charlie showed Dora her new kit Grace and when Fleur arrived Bill showed her Lady. The new arrivals were measured quickly and an order was sent off with one of the house elf's. The two girls were shown the ritual circle and bonded with their new familure's and everyone settled down for supper. After supper the new arrivals took oaths and were given the whole story. Dora and Fleur both took the heritage potion to bring out their creatures early and everyone retired to bed.

At midnight after Harry ensured the clothing order had arrive and everyone was ready he placed all of the manor and grounds under time Magic including the ritual field. Over the following month Dora used the wand she already had and Fleur used her grandmothers wand. They quickly caught up with everyone and the group grew closer. They studied all of the basic first year courses and all of the muggle ones as well. With the knowledge charm they learned quickly and advanced at an astounding rate. The week of normal time and three months under time magic passed quickly. They had learned a lot of interesting facts and several things changed. All of the kids had decided to grow their hair out due to a reference in Slytheryns journal that long hair was a mark of pride in a wizard and showed status but since it was taking so long had taken hair growth potions, all of the group now had hair at least a few inches past their shoulders, including the adults. They had recently started animagus training, and had found a ritual of Rowena Ravenclaws that would allow them to become metamorphagus, which was thought impossible. It was a widely known fact that you had to be born a metamorphagus but apparently that fact was false. They had all decided to become one because of the benefits.

They had begun learning basic stances with sensai and a few simple moves. They had all mastered basic occulemency and begun working on Bill's idea of warding their minds. They had gone for several afternoon picnics to the harvest fields and did simple spell singing to help promote large growth for the harvests. There were several acres set aside for the crops and all were growing well. There was wheat and grains as well as several herbs and other things like corn and squash and pumpkins. There was a large orchard and vineyard as well. Harry and Neville had been growing a special garden as well and accelerated the growth of the plants inside. They had done a singing every day and at the rate things were growing they would be ready for harvest at the end of September which would leave molly and her helpers two months to can them and dry the herbs and make wines. It was only about an acre but it was all healthy and growing well. They would have plenty for her to use. Harry had ordered several sheep and hogs. He ordered a few cows and even some chickens. They would be fattened up and cooked for the harvest.

It had been a productive three months all together. Tyler Delacore had joined in studying in the library and tutoring the kids. He helped them begin learning french and they helped Fleur learn english. They had an easier time learning because they were so young. It was decided that Fleur would attend Hogwarts as would Gabrielle when she was old enough. She was just three now but she wouldn't always be. With the learning charm she was already able to say the alphabet.

Harry was proud of their progress, his only worry was that Percy was isolating himself slowly. In the evenings when everyone curled up with their mates in one of the parlors and played games and visited Percy curled up with his and Olivers panther kits, Erebus and Ares, and read in a corner. Harry had watched as he slowly began to pull away from his brothers even though they all tried to include him. He had slowly begun to speak less and sit pensively, he had grown depressed watching those around him and Harry could not let it continue.

When time returned to normal on the last day of the week and everyone prepared to return home he held Percy back to speak with him. They were joined by Severus, Remus, Lucius and Sirius.

"Percy we need to talk"

"I know, I cant go through this for another three months Harry. I love the fact that my brothers are happy but I feel so lonely, when they ask me to join I feel rather like I'm intruding. Can I not come back till Oliver comes please?" Percy said in a resigned tone.

"Yes that is fine Percy. It will only be a week or so for you in real time and your can take some books or simply relax if you like, but next time something is bothering you come and speak with one of us. Sev and Remus and even my aunt Petunia are alone as well. They wont always be but they were this time around. You go ahead and take the week off. I had planned on giving everyone the week of the 26th off or at least easy but I think I will have Oliver come here that Monday and those of us here will do two weeks under time magic which will be like a half day real time, then the rest of the time before the bonding ceremony will just be free time. Everyone will be able to go home or stay and relax as they choose but we will not have any classes. It will give you time for your bond to establish. Now you know you are the submissive so Oliver will not want you going home for a while so take this week with your parents because it will likely be at least a week after the others return to Hogwarts before you go home for more than a few hours at a time. You might want to warn your mother." harry finished with a laugh.

Percy laughed quietly and thanked Harry telling him he would see him in a little over a week. Harry grabbed the contract for Hermione and he, Lucius and Sirius apperated to the Granger's.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and his two companions landed in the back yard of the Granger home. They made there way to the door and were let in by Emily Granger. They had arrived right in time for dinner and were quickly led to the table. After a supper they made their way to the parlor and harry brought out the contract. It took about twenty minutes for Dr. Granger to read through it, when he was done he began speaking.

"This contract says nothing about a betrothal. I thought that was what this was all about."

"That is not the betrothal contract that is the protectorate contract. It is basically saying that she is placing her care and well being in my hands. Once it is signed it will give me the ability to betroth her to Draco, but that one has to be signed first otherwise the betrothal will not be valid because Lord Malfoy will not have an unaffiliated muggleborn in his family."

"Well this contract seems straight forward but I want to see the other one before I allow her to sign this one." he demanded

Lucius pulled out the Betrothal contract and began going over it.

"It is really very straight forward. It demands that they be married by their seventeenth birthday, which is the age of majority in our world. It holds a fidelity clause which simply states that neither party can be unfaithful without consequences. The consequences vary in harshness depending on how far they went in breaking the clause. For something like a kiss in a romantic manner it causes something much like what happens when you eat something to hot, burning your tongue. If they continue to participate in the activity it will begin sending shocks through they parties body gaining in pain and length to the point that it becomes actual torture to the one breaking the oath and who ever they are acting with."

"That is horrible. Why would you demand that." Emily Granger asked shocked.

"I know this sounds harsh but it is also for her protection. Many of the things that your daughter and my son will be participating in over the next several years will cause her enemies. With the bond that they will take during their wedding they will be able to share thoughts and other things but if she were attacked even with this it might take Draco a while to find her. With this clause if she was unwilling she would not be harmed but the person trying to use her body against her by rape would suffer great torture making them unwilling to continue and allowing her to hold them off until help arrived." Lucius calmly explained.

"So this will prevent anyone from raping my daughter?" Richard asked, his overprotective father side stepping up.

"Yes and the purity clause stopping her from being with anyone till the wedding helps in the same way.

The only other main clause is that she produce at least one heir for my son within five years of their marriage. It states that if after five years no conception has happened then they will seek medical help and if no answer is found or they simply are unable to conceive a child then the will have a cauldron baby which is when they combine their essence and have the child carried to term by another woman. It will be their child but your daughter simply would not carry it."

They covered all of the clauses including some that Richard thought silly such as having a wizarding bonding instead of a wedding and that Hermione learn all of the pureblood customs, which they informed him that she already was. There was a clause that she not mark her body in any way that was not approved of by the head of the Malfoy family and once married by her spouse. That included piercings and tattoos. All together it took almost two hours for them to finish and for Richard to allow Hermione to sign the magically binding contract, and they allow Harry and Lucius to sign the betrothal contract.

After wards Harry pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to Hermione. Inside was a goblin made pendant around the size of a muggle quarter made of platinum and depicting the potter crest. It was on a silver chain that was of the size to fit snuggly like a choker. He fitted it on her neck where it sealed . It would not be removable by any save himself and showed she was under his protection. He showed her a spell that would change the chain to an unbreakable ribbon that was the same as the chain and would not allow it to be removed, so that she could wear if with either formal or casual outfits. Draco, she was told, had a bracelet waiting for her with the Malfoy crest as well. The evening passed quickly and they took their leave.

The weekend and following week passed much as the one before it. The group, minus Percy spent the time learning and training and simply enjoying each others company. They began learning potions now that they had been able to gain a basic knowledge of the ingredients and their properties through learning about them. Severus thought this was how they should be taught in school but the governors wanted them to start learning potions right off, which left several of the students unprepared and in caused more accidents. Harry remembered back to one of the first lessons on the subject.

"_Alright if I am going to teach you potions I am going to do so properly. I have a book I will be passing out after this so you can read it then but I want to give you a practical demonstration first so that you understand the difference between chopping, slicing, dicing, and all of the others. _

_He pulled out a few different roots and herbs one being lemon grass. Everyone gathered around the table he was at watching him prepare each of the ingredients several different ways. He ground, chopped, and diced each and then pulled out several small glass bowls. Each bowl could only hold about a cup of anything and were usually used when gathering ingredients from a store cupboard. He placed a small amount of water in each and spelled the water to simmer in the bowls, then as everyone watched he added a little of each unprepared ingredient to a separate bowl. Everyone watched as some of the water changed color or let of steam. The lemon grass let off a citrus like smell and the water tinted itself lightly green. The unprepared boomslang skin did nothing and the beetle eyes turned the water to a gray goop. He then went through and showed them what happened. _

_Bill watched like he expected it but Charlie was shocked. The others who had never been around a lesson before simply noticed the difference and then began asking question. _

_Charlie commented that it made since why he was so bad in potions now because he had never learned that. Sev commented that if he actually paid attention in class he would have heard it mentioned but unfortunately since his practical classes had to be approved and the board thought that it was obvious that there had been no reason to waste ingredients on teaching it. _

_He had handed out the tome 'Ingredients and their Properties' by Ethan Marchbanks and ordered them to memorize it or suffer the consequences._

Harry immediately had him write up a lesson to include that and sent it to the school demanding it be the first potions lesson of the year for every class including seventh years and that they require the text for the students as well. He ordered that every class in every subject offered spend the first lesson going over the basics whether the teacher thought it necessary or not. If a teacher failed to comply they were to immediately be relieved of their post and fired from the staff. Dumbledore had written back that he would give the orders at the next staff meeting along with the threat. Harry had assured him that he would have students reporting to him and not just the ones in merlin house.

Bill, Charlie, and Dora were all through the classes that they would need the next year and everyone had achieved at least one animagus form. Funnily enough all of their forms were complimentary to their familure's, so when everyone transformed there were several wolfs and large predatory cats running around. Harry had actually become a panther, the only difference between him and Shadow were the eyes. Shadow had gray eyes and Harry had his bright emerald green eyes. The twins had both become leopards of the original variety. The others had ranged from White Bengal Tigers to bob cats and Alaskan Timber wolfs to foxes. They planned to work on opposite animals next time, those with a feline form would go for a canine and vise versa.

They had begun learning more advanced moves with Sensai and had added weapons training for the last month. None of them were very far ahead except for Harry and even he was still learning because of his new younger body. Sensai, Sirius and Lucius taught them about metal working and swords crafting. They planned to have everyone design their own blades and cast them by Samhain. The three that would be at school would do so on one of their weekend visits and the others simply when they got around to it. Because they were so young they would likely have to make new swords at least when they grew a little but likely not till just before they started Hogwarts.

The only other thing of major not had been the full moon. Remus, Jacob, Jasper and a few others including several school age children that would now be able to attend Hogwarts that year thanks to the cure all took the potion and had their last painful transition. Afterwards they were able to change into a wolf form like an animagus and keep their minds while doing so. Remus had cried at finally being free of the curse that had haunted his life since childhood. The children, one of whom was a disowned pureblood all thanked Severus profusely. All Harry and Severus asked was that they spread news of the cure and let the wizarding world know there was now hope. The disowned pureblood was offered his place back in his family but shockingly declined, stating he had found a family to take him in a care for him when he was at his worst and it was his honor to stand by them now that he was at his best. An announcement went out in the paper that there was a cure and listed those who had taken it, it let everyone know that if they made there way to St Mungoes before the next moon there would be a free cure waiting for them. Since he would have the time with time magic and the ingredients thanks to Harry, Sev would be able to make several hundred doses of the cure. It would be more than enough to cure every werewolf in Europe and then some.

Soon it was the day they were to be joined by Oliver wood and the last time they would be under time displacement before the others left for school. Percy had been at the manor since that morning excited over the fact that he would gain his mate that day. Even though it would not be romantic till they were older it was like gaining a new best friend and he could hardly contain his excitement. The rest of the crew trickled in with Oliver arriving last. He had already been explained what was happening when Harry had visited his family during the weekend so he immediately took the potion and passed out. When he woke Percy took him to the Ritual site and helped him bond with Ares and Percy's familure Erebus.

Because they were in the presence of so many well developed bonds Oliver was very protective of Percy. He did not even think to allow Percy to sleep in a separate room and was constantly seen touching Percy by holding hands or laying together on a couch in the evenings. When Percy was reading Oliver was constantly running his hands through Percy's hair or some other tactile connection. The other mate pairs saw this behavior and began copying it. It was odd seeing children so close but harry simply put the faces from his past on their present bodies and went on with it, the grown ups were having a slightly harder time but quickly grew accustomed to it.

They spent the last few days in regular time setting up for Sirius and Lucius's bonding. They had set up a ritual alter at the Hyde Park townhouse on the land in the park. They had made a circle of rune carved stones around it and put up large climate charms over the whole area. The meal instead of being a five coarse dinner was more of a traditional feast. There would be a fire roasted goat and hog and several dishes of vegetables and breads. That was another thing that had changed, when bondings went out of style and weddings took their place they became less free and celebratory and more about who could out do one another. They became shows of money and power instead of a ritual. With Luc and Siri's permission Harry had written an article for the papers that was published the day before the ceremony. Neville had read it allowed at breakfast the day it was published.

_**Restoring Tradition for a Bonding**_

_**written by Lord Harry Potter**_

_Undoubtedly the entire wizarding world knows of the upcoming bonding between the Lords of the Ancient and Noble houses of Black and Malfoy that will occur tomorrow August 31__st__ at four in the afternoon, however what most are unaware of is the fact that when they here Bonding it is in the most literal sense. That is correct, the Lords Black and Malfoy are going to be participating in one of the wizarding worlds old traditions. Instead of a stuffy wedding where people gather to see and be seen, the two will be participating in a bonding._

_A bonding is as different from a wedding as night is from day. Instead of pristine robes of the most recent design, the two lords will be wearing traditional bonding wear which in a bonding between two men will leave them both clothed in white linen pants and nothing else. They have asked me to kindly pass on their request that their guests wear appropriate clothing because they would be most upset if their guests clothing was ruined by the bonfires or conditions of the ceremony. _

_The two will not walk down a row of chairs and meet in front of a ministry official, the will be bound by ancient rite which will include not only an exchange of words but of blood and magic. They will be bound by their ancestors and other spirits wishing them luck and happiness in their union. _

_The evening will end with bonfires, feasting, and dancing. Unlike the wedding between Lord Malfoy and his former bride there will be no orchestra, there will be a small group of musicians who will play on flute and drums and guitars. There will be much to celebrate and the two Lords hope that by participating in the ancient rite of bonding instead of something as mundane as a wedding that their union will be a long and happy one fill with many blessings. They have asked that any gifts be given to the newly created orphan foundation to aid in the care of children who lost their parents due to the late Dark Wizard Voldermort and his followers. I, Lord Potter, do wish them all of the happiness and blessings in their union and hope that everyone wishes them well along side of me. _

The group had all acquired appropriate dress for the events of the next day and simply spent the day together relaxing. The 31st dawned bright and early for all of those who were now apart of what they had begun calling the revolution. Harry and Remus took Sirius off to prepare foe ritual leaving Lucius with Severus and oddly enough Arthur Weasley, whom he had begun to see as friend now that he no longer saw as enemy.

Harry and Remus led Sirius out of the manor and across the grounds the a series of caves in the cliffs. They led him own to a clear crystal hot spring that had been out of use for over three hundred years. The spring was heated magically and there were runes carved all around the cave walls. The runes were carved for tranquility, balance, and good will. They were used in almost every ritual known and the chamber had once been used to help prepare those who were about to undergo any type of rite.

Following tradition Sirius stood still and they undressed him. They followed by undressing themselves. They clothes they had worn into the cave were thrown upon a small ritual fire that was ever-burning. The flame was eternal and never required fuel of any sort, it was only about a foot wide and two feet tall but it was large enough for their purposes. Remus spoke the necessary words.

"With this burning may we be cleansed of any past influences on our beings and be cleaned by the fires of destiny so that we may step forward into the next stages of our life with fates good blessing. So Mote It Be."

Harry and Sirius both followed with a matching "So Mote It Be"

Tradition dictated that they all have long hair for the coming ceremony so each one took a hair growth potion which put their already shoulder length hair down to the middle of their backs and then as one they stepped forward into the waters until they were about waist deep, Harry having brought a small carved stone stool to help give him height. On a ledge in the cave wall were the specially prepared oils and soaps that Severus had brewed for this purpose. Harry and Remus both took their time ensuring that they washed Sirius form head to toe and that his hair was clean and shiny. They used the soap that smelled of sandalwood to wash him and then the matching oil to hydrate his skin. They finished by doing the same for themselves.

After stepping from the water they dried him by hand, as using a spell at this point would ruin the point of the ritual. They each dressed in a pair of linen pants and Remus took the task of doing Sirius's hair. He placed the hair in a single thick braid that hung down Past Sirius's shoulders. Harry and Remus both wore their hair in the same manor. They made their way from the cave and noticed Lucius and his group heading into the entrance to the other cave set. There were two separate caves that were usually used for the separate sexes to prepare for any rituals or if, like the bonding that was about to take place, there were two separate groups of the same sex then they would both use a separate cave.

Remus led the two into the manor where they had a light meal and then they traveled to the bonding place. To ensure they stayed clean they put Sirius temporarily in slippers and a cloak and took a portkey. Once they arrived outside of the circle they took back the items of clothing. Everywhere they looked someone was doing something. There were four hours till the ceremony and everyone was running around. Molly was ensuring the food was being prepared and the rest of the group was decorating. Bill was rechecking the runes for the circle and Tyler Delacore was setting up the candles.

Every person who attended would get a hand dipped candle handed to them when they arrived and when the ritual started Sirius and Lucius would light four small torches that were set at north, south, east, and west. The guests would then light their candle from one of the torches. They would hold the candle through the ceremony and afterwards when the ritual was finished they would use the candles to help light the bonfires. It was so that they could add their blessing to the couple in a productive way.

Harry watched over the next three hours as the final preparations were made, he watched as Lucius and crew arrived and was mildly shocked that Arthur Weasley was in shape, He had never been very heavy from what Harry could remember, he had always been rather tall and wiry. Fred and George had told him that their father had taken to doing the exercises that his sons had done because of their training, it had apparently helped him tone his muscle that he did have. With just an hour left till the ritual began people started arriving. There were people all over. They had invited around four hundred people and every single one had shown up. Thankfully they had managed to ward the are properly and fix the portkeys so only the persons keyed in could uses them. They had done so to prevent the press from coming after promising Xenophelius Lovegood that he could have the story first.

Several people had ignored the article in the paper and worn expensive gowns and new robes, Harry and the others had a good time snickering at all of the ladies who wore heels. The persons who had followed instructions and dressed in appropriate clothing were all barefoot. There were not many outside of their main group and their families but there were some. All of the ladies wore long dresses that fit well in the torso and fit through the waist and simply flowed easily from their, no big poofy skirts or elaborate jewelry just simple dresses in earth tones, the men wore fitted pants in linen or leather and tunic type shirts, many had belts with a dagger at their waist's. It was like something form a historic romance novel about knights and their maidens.

Finally it was time, the guests were instructed to gather around the circle and Lucius, Sirius, Harry, Remus, Severus, and Arthur stood in the center. All six men were dressed only in loose fitting linen pants. Luc and Sirius were in white pants and the other four were in black. Arthur being the oldest began the ritual.

"Welcome and well met my friends, why have you called us together this day?"

As one Lucius and Sirius spoke "_We have brought you together in hopes that you will bear witness to our bonding and help us to spread the joyous news"_

Severus spoke next as the second oldest. "Well met my friends, why have you need to spread your news?"

"_We wish it known that we join together by ancient rite and ask for good blessings"_

Remus followed "Well met my friends, why do you seek good blessings for your union?"

"_We wish it to last long and be fruitful so that we may bring hope and joy to those around us"_

Harry stepped up as the youngest. He was holding the only lit candle. "Well met my friends, will you allow those who have gone before to add their blessings?"

"_We would be most honored to call them to our circle." _they said with true feeling.

"Then use my flame to call them, I give you my blessing."

Sirius and Lucius both took hold of the candle and as one moved to the torches around the circle, lighting each one. Once they had lit the four torches signifyingthe closing of the circle the guests lit their candles from the torches. And gathered outside of the rune circle. Once the circle closed Sirius and Lucius gathered in front of the alter, together they spoke,

"_May those who have gone on before us that would give blessing to our union join us here and watch over this ancient rite."_

The air around the circle seemed to began humming with gathering power, some of the guests began looking nervous. A soft end of summer breeze blew into the circle and people began appearing. There were faces that Harry had never seen before and then in the very middle next to Lucius and Sirius in the spot reserved for the spirit that would conduct the right the ghost of James Potter appeared. Harry couldn't help the shocked intake of breath that escaped him. Sirius and Remus had similar reactions while Lucius looked mildly amused.

"Well met my friends, why have you called us here today?"

Lucius spoke because Sirius was to choked up to respond. "We have asked only for those who would bless our union. Will you lead our ritual my friend?"

"Well I must say I was not expecting to bless the union of Lucius Malfoy and my best friend. I really should have expected it really, Sirius, you never do anything by half's do you Padfoot?"

There was a short bark of laughter from Sirius before he spoke. "But Jamsey where is the fun in that. Besides he is veela and I am his mate. Will you do me the honor of leading our ritual and give it your blessing old friend?"

"Aye, I will lead the ritual, and I give you my blessing as well." James said. "Well met honored guests, You are here to witness a soul bonding. This ancient rite has not been preformed in over two hundred years, it is a great honor to be able to attend this ritual. I am here to tell that Magic is happy with the action these two take and gives her blessing. If you Lucius and you Sirius will draw the ritual blade and face each other we will begin your bonding."

Arthur stepped forward with the blade held in his palms out before him. Lucius took iit with thanks and turned back to face Sirius. James spoke again "For you to enter this Bond you must know that there will not always be joy, in every union there is pain at some point, To prove you are willing to stand together when all is not well I ask you to slice your palms and place them together so that you prove the willingness to share not only each others joys but also each others pain."

Lucius and Sirius both sliced their right palms and placed them flat against each other.

"You my friends have shown a willingness to share sorrow, with the mixing of your blood may you share your magic as well." There was a silver glow that began at their joined palms and spread out from there like silver ribbons wrapping up their arms and around their chests.

"My friends I ask you now to partake in the final and most binding part of the ritual, with a shared kiss entered willingly my you share your souls. With a kiss may you be eternally bound in this life and the next." James spoke with a soft smile.

Sirius and Lucius stepped together and softly kissed each other. The silver ribbons of power pulsed brightly and turned gold then white then faded in to nothing. Those gathered cheered the couple on. When it quited down James Potter spoke again.

"May your union have all of the blessings that it may hold and may you find your true joy in each other. Magic herself has blessed this union so that it may hold strong and true in time of peace and in times of pain. Lucius take care of my friend and Sirius take care of him. So Mote It Be"

Lucius and Sirius walked the circle putting out the torches one by one. They led the way followed by everyone to the pile of sticks and logs that had been set up for the bonfire. They threw the original candle that Harry had handed to them onto the pile and the guests followed suite. Slowly the fire caught and turned into a huge bonfire. They goats and such were roasted over the fires and tables had been laid out with food and drinks and music played as people wandered around and talked and gave congratulations to the new couple. Soon enough people were feasting and as the night wore on people began to dance round the fire. They formed a circle and danced round twisting and spining with hands in the air and smiles on their faces, even those who had come dressed up took off their shoes and let their hair down to join in the dancing.

Harry finally took a break and headed in to the crowd to rest for a few minutes. He came upon Hermione and her parents speaking with one of the Lords that had been invited, he stood back and listened for a bit.

"So you are a muggle born and you two are her parents who are muggle's? Tell me how did you come to be here at this ritual, I was unaware that Lord Malfoy or Black mingled with muggle's."

"Well I am being tutored along with a group of others in the old ways. They decided to bring me into the wizarding world early because of a seer's prediction that I was the mate of the Malfoy Heir, Draco who is around here some where. I have signed a fealty contract with Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house's of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytheryn, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The contracts were originally thought up over a thousand years ago by the then Lord David McVade of the council of elders. The tradition of muggleborns signing with an lorded house only went out of common practice a couple hundred years or so ago. Milord Potter and the new Lord's Black- Malfoy are trying to bring back several of the old ways. That was one of the reasons for todays rite instead of a normal wedding."

"I know of the Lord McVade's work child. I know it better than most. I am Lord Ian McVade, current Lord of the house McVade. I must say I am impressed that you know of those contracts, they have not been used in a very long time. Might I ask an audience with your Lord when you see him." McVade asked.

"There is no need for her to go looking for me Lord McVade, I am here." Harry said as he stepped forward. "Will you join me in a having a drink?" he asked.

"Well met Lord Potter, I would be glad to join that we may toast the union that we witnessed today, lead on and I will follow." McVade answered.

Harry led him and his wife to one of the quilts that had been laid out for guests to sit on. Once sat he called one of the house elf's to bring them each a glass of mead.

"Are you not a mite young to be drinking mead young Lord?"

"It is a celebration Lord McVade, I am sure no one will begrudge me a small glass." Harry responded.

"You are right, of course. Now what can you tell me of what your young charge was saying, about bringing back the old ways. I must admit I am most intrigued. And also what she was speaking about training a group of young ones in the old traditions. Surely you are to young to know them, the Potters have not practiced them in almost two hundred years if I am correct."

"You are indeed correct, but surely you have heard about me being the founders heir?"

"Aye, that I have. I must admit to being confused as to how that has anything to do with the changes you are wishing to bring about. We have heard whispers of things changing, more so than simple bondings. There has been rumor that a young Lord is planning on holding a mass Samhain Harvest, and whispers that Hogwarts is adding new or old classes and trying to regain her lost glory. Would you know anything of these whispers young Lord?"

"Aye, I know of the whispers. They are all true. I will be sending out news of the Samhain celebration as we get closer to the time. To much of our culture has been lost and fallen from practice. I am not saying that we give up on the muggle traditions, what I propose is that we bring the two together. The Dark Lord Voldermort was able to wage his war on our people because so many were in the mind that it was a shame that our ancient traditions were being lost. They blamed the muggle borns and it bread resentment which turned to hate. That is what allowed him to gain such a following and to terrorize our world. For now we are in peace but it will not last unless we band together and find our roots."

Harry had not noticed the people that had gathered and heard his speech until some one spoke up.

"Are you saying there is another Dark Wizard out there." Luna who had joined them stepped forward then.

"He is not saying anything of the sort, I am."

"And who are you child, that you bring such dire words among us?" Lord McVade queried.

Luna stood as tall as her small form would allow and addressed the crowd. "I am one who see's what has been, what is, and what is to come. I am a true seer and I stand before you now and tell you that the peace we are in now will not last. The man who claimed the false title of Lord is not dead. He has been hurt and cast from his body, but he is not gone. He underwent perverse rituals and twisted his spirit in an effort to prevent his death. He does not understand that all of us must eventually pay the boat mans toll and cross the river Styx. He is without a body at the moment but within the next twelve years he will regain one. It is written in the threads of fate and cannot be stopped. Our only hope is to follow the founders heir as the ancient prophecy demands. He will heal the hurts of our world and bring balance back to magic."

"How do we know you speak the truth girl?" the Lady McVade asked kindly.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and spoke. "I watched just under a month ago as this child spoke a true prophecy. If you will all watch I will replay the memory for you all. If you still doubt it is your choice but at least take the time to watch."

Lucius stood before them with Sirius at his side and pulled the memory from his mind. With a short incantation it projected itself like a movie to the crowd gathered. They saw the group gathered in the Library at the Lair and saw as Luna's began to glow and her voice changed from her own to what sounded like several voices together as one. They heard her proclaim his destiny in healing the wizarding world, they heard how he would lose his will and his way if he were alone and heard the consequences if he should fail. Once the memory had played out everyone stood shocked into silence. Slowly Ian McVade stood and turned to harry who had stood as well.

"I, Lord Ian McVade, stand before you and swear to stand beside the House of Potter." A light blue glow left him and went into Harry. "I am not sure what is to come but you have my word that the house of McVade will stand with you if you call."

Slowly the Lords of several of the family's stepped forward and solemnly swore to side with him. Harry was overwhelmed. He Looked over at Luna who had a very smug smile on her face. Afterwards when everyone went back to the celebrations she stood before him while the others in the revolution stood around them.

"You knew that would happen didn't you" he asked.

"Of course milord. It was in the stars. The fates side with you and want to make what is to come as easy for you as possible. I am but a tool for their use." She said softly.

Harry stood silently between the twins thinking of the nights events. He was slightly overwhelmed by what had taken place, but he was inordinately pleased as well. Finally he simply thanked Luna and the group as a whole went back to dancing and mingling. Harry looked over at one point and saw Severus speaking with a pretty young women in her early twenties, and Remus was speaking with Jasper and Jacob. The night passed in a blur of joy and good fun, finally splitting up around midnight. Harry and his group minus the newly weds made there way back to the Lair to rest. All of then so tired they could do no more than simply fall into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I really need a Beta. Once again these characters do not belong to me, if they did i would hog them and not share with anyone. Also to clarify, Dumbledore, while being a manipulative git, is not a bad guy. He simply cannot fathom that he could be wrong. He has been left to his own devices for far to long and forgets that someone else may have a valid opinion. So there is my soapbox, enjoy.**

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning after only a few hours of sleep. He was cocooned in between Fred and George, his limbs tangled with their own. He needed to get up so he could speak with those who would be leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours but if he moved to much he would wake his mates. It couldn't be helped he supposed but he regretted waking them after only a few hours of sleep. Maybe they would be able to go back to sleep after he left, they were not able to in his last life but maybe they would be able to now.

He began trying to untangle his limbs from theirs. His progress was impeded when Fred spoke.

"Harry go back to sleep it is too early."

"But Fred I need to get up. It is a very busy day ahead of me."

"Whazzit you two saying, shh go sleep. I'm tired" George grumbled, wrapping his arms around Harry and drawing him in close.

"Ugh George let me up" Harry whined. Fred smirked and cuddled closer, effectively trapping Harry in the bed. Harry kept wiggling and eventually was let up to bathe and dress. The twins unable to go back to sleep joined him in his morning ablutions. Once ready they headed to the dining room and met with everyone else. Most everyone was fine but if one looked at Fleur they could see her eyes were red no doubt from crying and poor Bill looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

Harry confirmed that the three who were leaving were packed and ready to go, reminding them of the change in the uniforms, then they all flooed to Kingscross station. The three leaving all said goodbye and headed off to find a compartment on the train. Everyone headed back to the Lair or to their own homes. Harry on the other hand flooed straight to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts so that he could attend the last student free staff meeting before the students would arrive for the year.

He tumbled out on to the floor in front of the fire gracelessly and coughing on soot. Harry stood and dusted himself off all the while grumbling about 'stupid wizard traveling' and 'hateful green fire', his tirade was stopped by the amused chuckle of the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. Harry offered the man a glare and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. They chatted for a short time with Dumbledore trying to get Harry to tell him where he lived and Harry refusing. Dumbledore did however manage to cause Harry to yell that 'no he did not want a blasted sherbet lemon, thank you very much'. He was sure he would later be forced to pensive the memory for Severus, but for now he simply could not bring himself to give a damn. Dumbledore made another play to get Harry to ignore his titles and let him make his votes until he came of age and to stop influencing politics and keep out of public eye, he was shot down by a smirking Harry.

They finally headed to the staff room for the annual last student free meal of the year. He was very interested however as they neared the room and he could hear them arguing over the new rules he had demanded. They were apparently divided fairly evenly on whether they liked the new rules or not. On one hand it took time and added to their work load, but on the other side it would enable the students to learn better. Most of them had been banned from teaching a flat out basics class for the last several years because the board was under the false impression it was simple common knowledge. That might be true for most purebloods but even some of them did not know, because they were not taught at home. They were also arguing about the new mandatory courses that would be taught on Friday evenings and Sunday afternoons. Flitwick could be heard excitedly supporting the chance to learn new or rather old things.

The argument began to get out of hand as they reached to door to the staff room. Dumbledore quickly entered causing them all to quiet down. No one noticed the small boy slip in just before the door closed and hide himself in a corner. Dumbledore asked if everyone had gotten their new updated lesson plans with what they were now required to teach. Oddly enough it was McGonnagal who spoke up voicing her complaints.

"Headmaster, some of these new things do not need classroom time wasted on them. The students should know the basics before they ever start school. I give an overview in class but to spend my entire first lesson on it not only wastes my time but my students. I will not allow it. And this wizarding basics class every Friday evening cuts into their homework time and teaches them things they can learn from their peers. It is pointless." she huffed. Harry stepped forward at that point catching the eye of everyone in the room. When he spoke it was quiet but everyone one of them heard.

"Madam you forget, just because you were raised in a home where magic was the norm does not mean that it is in everyone else's home. Those ridiculous pamphlets that are sent out with the yearly letters to muggleborns do not give all of the fine points that most wizard raised children pick up on. As for the wizarding basics class, tell me did you know the difference between a bonding and a wedding before you attended the Lord's Malfoy-Black ritual yesterday. You did not even come dressed in the proper attire so do not tell me you learned what you needed to know from your peers while still in school. With the students learning the old ways, if the muggleborns choose to they can find a place in our society. If they are signed with an old family they will not be passed over for jobs in lieu of less talented persons blood being purer because they will be seen as first generation pure bloods instead of muggleborns. They can learn about our history and practices that should never have been lost in the first place. You will do your duty as you promised when you signed on as a part of Hogwarts staff and provide a well rounded education for the students, or you will be replaced with someone who will. Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Now, now my boy no need to threaten" the headmaster said.

"Headmaster I am not simply giving idle threats, I am serious. The standard of our educations has fallen greatly over the last few hundred years. I have said it before and I will say it again, Voldermort" there was a collective shudder through the room at the name "Oh don't be babies, Voldermort would never been able to gather more than a handful of followers if he had not played on peoples want for tradition. He went around getting what he wanted with the wrong actions and eventually lost sight of his goal and became bent on torture and destruction. I will not let him dupe more people to his cause when he regains a body by using these wants against them."

"Did you say he would regain a body Lord Potter, that does not make sense you killed him five years ago." Filius Flitwick spoke.

"No Professor he is not dead, he is simply without a body at the moment. He will eventually gain one back. My seer says it will likely happen during the years I am attending this very school. At most we have maybe ten years. I implore you not to fall into complacency, we have peace now but it will not last." Harry said.

"There is no proof that child is a true seer, and divination is useless and inexact. We should not allow you to spread such lies child." Septima Vector sneered, looking down at Harry as though he was scum.

"Septima Vector, age thirty-six, widowed eight years ago. Your husband died in a raid on Diagon Alley if my sources are correct. It was rumored he was hit with a curse and barely apperated out. He was tended by a private healer and passed away at home, to bad he did not go to St. Mungoes he probably would have made it, if he had not had that horrible little mark that would have given him away if it was seen by a healer." Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter that is highly inappropriate. You need to respect your elders and not spread such vicious rumors." Mcgonnigal scolded.

"I am simply stating facts Madam, another lesser known fact is that Septima there has the Dark Mark on her forearm under a parselmagic glamor."

Vector sucked in a sharp breath and immediately began to deny his claim while several of the other professors began speaking over each other. Dumbledore shot a loud bang from his wand to restore order.

"Mr Potter..."

"My title is Lord, address me correctly or not at all." Harry interrupted coldly, his eyes glinting with ice.

"My apologizes Lord Potter, but as I was saying we have all seen Mrs. Vector's forearm several times and she has been a member of this staff since not long after she graduated. Also as far as I know there is no such thing as parselmagic and if there were there is no one left that speaks the language. It is a dark wizard trait and Lord Voldermort was the last person able to speak it due to his blood heritage. I am afraid your claims are highly unfounded and slanderous, I must ask that you not repeat them." Dumbledore said, his characteristic twinkle missing from his eyes.

"Ah but Headmaster, you forget, I too am descended from Salazar Slytherin. I also must destroy your misconceptions about parseltounge being the mark of a dark wizard for I do not feel particularly dark. I give you one chance Mrs. Vector, you may willingly bare your arm and let me cast the revealing spell, or you may refuse a prove my accusations true."

Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what Vector's reaction would be. If she let him cast the spell and he was proved wrong then they would know better than to listen to the young founders heir. If she refused his claim might have merit. Vector stood and addressed him coldly.

"I do not have to stand for this. You are just a child, why should we listen to you. I am going back to my office I will see you all at the feast." she spun on her heal a stalked towards the door. As she reached for the door she was hit with a stunner and crumpled to the floor. They were all shocked to see Flitwick with his wand aimed at her crumpled form.

"What, her refusal seems suspicious. Lord Potter if you will do your test I am sure it would set our minds at ease." He asked Harry. Harry gave him a small smile and once Vector was levitated to a chair that was visible through out the room, he stepped up to her. He quickly moved the sleeve from her arm and pulled out his wand. He turned and faced the group of gathered teachers.

"Headmaster just to prove that I am not marking her myself can you do a detection spell on her forearm to prove if there is any magic present or not."

"Of course simply give me a little room." Dumbledore said and waved him away. "Detectus" he intoned with a flick of his wrist.

Her arm glowed a sickly yellowish-gray. Shocked noises were heard, it was obvious that some had not expected any reaction. Once everyone had quieted Harry stepped forward and raised his wand. All they heard was a short sibilant hiss, a silver light shot from his wand to Vector's forearm. The glamor covering the tacky mark began to break apart and within just a few moments fell completely. The looks in several of the professors eyes were disappointment, shock, outrage, and anger. They never would have believed it without proof, but it had been placed directly in their way and they had no choice but to acknowledge the fact that they had been betrayed by someone they never would have expected.

"She was a plant during the last war. She has been a spy since she started here. I have a professor already hired to fill her place. He will be here by breakfast time in the morning, he has a masters in arithmancy, he was home schooled, he passed his mastery two years ago. His name is Alexander McVade, he is a second son, so you need not worry about any heir duties getting in the way of him teaching. He does, however, have a second goal. He will be scouting out unaffiliated muggleborn students to recommend to his father, so if he asks around about any specific students it is not for any nefarious purposes. More about this will be explained tonight, so you will know what I mean soon enough. Now are there any other issues we need to discuss?" Harry asked. Several of the teachers looked curious while a few, including Flitwick, seemed to have realized what he was talking about. Sprout spoke up then.

" Young Lord, about the crops. I know we will be doing Samhain and Beltain, and that specific classes on Fridays will go over the holiday aspects of it, but am I allowed to take the students there and do small classes and tending, or is all that to be left to the house-elf's until the actual holidays?" She inquired pleasantly.

"Madam Sprout, I believe it will do them good to see the fields as lessons. In a private ritual field owners and participants often go out every few days and sing simple songs and do general tending to help enhance the base magic they wove on May day. Since the Hogwarts fields are so large and meant to help feed so many I believe it would be best is at least one Class a week took place out there and any student who might want extra credit or house points be offered the chance to gain it by helping in the field or in one of the other things that will be done to help prepare for Samhain and later for Beltain." Harry said kindly.

"What types of other things are you speaking of Young Lord Potter." Mcgonnical asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Madam, tradition is that during the planting and the harvest people also come together to celebrate the day. They are generally attended by several people. Back when they were regularly practiced they were not only to celebrate but they did things like bartering and trading. Housewives made preserves, canned foods, woven blankets and cloths. They traded livestock and weapons, and other items for either something they wanted or needed. The bards and gypsies, and priests and fortune tellers, and others of high standing or that provided entertainment were given gifts for their stories or songs. A true story teller would tell history and tell stories to children that would have hidden meanings about morals and life lessons. If the priest preformed a ritual for you, then you gave them a gift of some sort, to have your future told or your palm read the seer's were paid with herbs or some other implement of their trade. Some would bring bags of things to trade or if they were wealthy they would simply give things away. Most children left with a corn husk doll, or wooden sword. It was simply custom. The children at the school need to be taught this. You were all sent lists of charms or spells you were to incorporate in to your lessons. Be they sewing charms, or how to turn simple sticks into weaving looms and so on. These spells will be put to use in making things for the celebrations. They are also very useful for later in life. Most of them had been removed from the curriculum some time ago because they too were seen as common knowledge. Several of the Friday night seminars this year will cover simple wizarding life charms that are taken for granted. Next year when we finally have the classes all sorted out there will be a wizarding life class that covers it but I ask that you help begin with integrating them in your course work for the time being. Next question?"

"Yes I am Antonov Krum, and the new Potions Master. I have a question about the land that is being cleared on the side of the castle near the gamekeepers hut. I was told they would be stables, will they be for teachers as well and may we bring our own Stallion if we own one."

"Professor Krum, it is nice to meet you. I have spoken with your older brother about his youngest son attending Hogwarts and possibly joining my study group before he is old enough for school. As to your question yes they will be stables. Over three hundred horses have been purchased for Hogwarts for both the staff and students. The stables will be finished within the month. You are certainly welcome to bring your own mount when they are ready. Stable hands have been hired and I have no doubt that they will also be aided by students serving detentions. You will have to transport you horse here on your own but it is certainly welcome. Anyone else?"

A man towards the back with salt and pepper hair and a gray goatee spoke next.

"Yes, I am Corvus Rossi, the new history professor. I know that there will be weekly seminars on tradition and other such things but several of them are an important part of history. I have looked over the notes from what has been taught here for the last several years and found the curriculem woefully lacking. Some of what I will be teaching will cover several traditions and rituals, is it going to be a problem if I do not teach them in the order the seminars are?"

"Professor Rossi, I have heard several good things regarding you. You learned under Adriano De Luca or so I have been told. You would know of the old ways. As to your question no, it will not upset the seminars. As long as you answer any relevant questions concerning the subjects then it is fine." Harry smiled at him.

"Lord Potter, I have a question concerning the Merlin house. You have specified that no one who has not been a member of Merlin House may be the house master or mistress, obviously no one alive has been a member of this house, how then are we supposed to take any problems we are having with a student from that house up with their head of house. Further more they do not have an hourglass for us to remove or give points from or to. How do we discipline them if we cannot give or take points." Mcgonnagal asked.

"Madam if you have any issue with one of the students from Merlin then you take it up with one of the founders portrait or you come to me. I will be in the castle often and if you bring a serious enough offense to the portrait's they can reach me at any time. The frames that you have here are simply extra frames that have been made so they can visit Hogwarts. There will always be at least one of the founders here in the castle at all times. I have already spoken with the hat and know of at least three students who will be in Merlin and can assure you they would do anything in their power to not cross me. Any others will learn that lesson as well. Their punishment's will be different than most students. All of Merlin house is required to physically be in good shape. If they are not when they are first sorted I can assure you by the end of the first month of school they will be. Their detentions will not be so mundane as simply scrubbing a few cauldrons or writing lines. They will have extra laps and when Sensai and I get through with them on Saturdays they will never want to break another rule again."

"Who is Sensai and please tell me you will not be using corporal punishment on the students." Professor Sprout said worriedly.

"Sensai is a martial arts and self defense master. He will arrive every Friday evening and on Saturday mornings, and Sundays he will be offering a physical fitness class. They will do thing like run laps and learn basic martial arts stances. He will be working together with Master Delacroix, one of the best swordsmen of the age to teach self defense. The classes will be open to all students to learn weaponry and physical fitness. It is not mandatory this year but starting next year the students will be required to take the class for at least one term a year. There will be several classes that will only be required for one term, that is not to say that they can only take one term of the class but they must take at least one term of a certain class each year. A fitness class will be mandatory every year but something like equestrian studies for horse back riding will be a first semester class for every incoming first year. They may choose to take the class every term they reside at Hogwarts but it will only be required first year. Does that make sense to everyone."

"Yes but you did not answer if you would be using corporeal punishment on Merlin house." Poppy Pomfrey stated.

"Oh, sorry I was sidetracked. No it will not be anything like them being caned or chained in the dungeons. Sensai is a rather exacting task master and for those in Merlin, they will be require to have weekly sessions with him in sparring. They will have a regular fitness routine every day that will include running laps and doing other body training exercises, but they will also meet with Sensai. If one of them is not behaving or is getting a big head or inflated ego then they will have a longer session with Sensai. He will spar with them. He is basically unbeatable to anyone not of master level so it will do a good job of putting them in their place. He will, for lack of better terms, beat them into submission. I understand that sounds harsh but it is necessary. The students in Merlin are all going to be exceptionally powerful and highly influential persons one day. They are literally the next leaders of our world. The other students will look up to them and with that status they will have greater responsibilities than other students. They will need to be shown that there is always someone who can beat them every so often so that they do not become to full of them selves. They will not be to hurt but I can assure you that after a session with Sensai when he is disappointed with you, you are definitely sore for a day or two. Does that alleviate your concerns?" Harry finished.

The teachers asked a few more questions and then everyone was dismissed but for the headmaster and the heads of houses. Sprout, Flitwick, Mcgonnagal, and Rossi, who had taken over for Severus, were left in his presence. He sat with them and slowly began to out line his plans for Hogwarts over the next few years.

"The Fates have tasked me with a destiny that try as I might I cannot fulfill on my own. I can start the movement but it must be carried on by several others. I understand that you may think me an immature child who has ideals above my station. I am not trying to make your lives more difficult or undermine your authority but I need you to understand that you must not judge me by my age. I have knowledge well beyond my years, in fact several students you will encounter over the next few years will be as I am. The students in Merlin House may start out as uninformed but I can guarantee within a month they will show their worth. The sorting hat will be looking through the students heads very throughly tonight. Do not be surprised if some students take more than five or even ten minutes. Also some of the older students will be resorted. Not many of them will go to Merlin House either. The Sorting hat has allowed itself to sort student where they wanted to go based on skewed perceptions of the houses, that ends tonight. There are at least ten students who will be resorted this night. I imagine that there will be several parents who are upset over this event. They will simply have to deal with it." Harry stated firmly.

"Young Lord Potter, do you know the names of the students who will be resorted this night?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know the names of three but I will not give them. The three that I know will be put in Merlin, they may be joined by one or two others but there will likely not be more than six in Merlin house this year. Another thing I want to cover is the new uniform. I know that a letter was sent out telling them that we will now be wearing boots, fitted trousers, or if the girls prefer they may have dresses, and long sleeved tops. They were all informed if they had already been to the alley and were not able to return in time to exchange their robes for proper attire that they could exchange them when they arrived at school for fair traded. I worked out a deal with Madam Malkins and Twilfit and Tattings to exchange the outfits for no cost.

Each student is to have, for the girls, either five floor length dresses, in either white for unsorted first years or the colors of their house, or they may have well fitting soft leather breeches in black and then well fitting long sleeved shirts in one of their two house colors. The dress style has already been given to both clothiers as have the other options. If they have dresses they must have black satin slippers to gpo with them. The guys have the uniform of soft black leather breeches with a well fitting long sleeved shirt in the appropriate colors. Merlin house's colors are black and white so their tops or in the girls cases, should they choose, dresses will be black or white. The were also ordered to have two cloaks in each of their house colors. So every student should have four cloaks. All of the clothing is to have been made with temperature runes stitched in the hems so there is no need to worry about them being too hot or becoming ill because they were too cold. You need to go through you houses tonight or tomorrow morning and ensure that each student has at least five outfits. Any student that does not have appropriate attire is to see one of the clothiers that will be arriving tomorrow. They will be able to exchange their robes for suitable attire. Each student is also to have at least one pair of black leather, knee high boots. If they do not have them then they are to visit the cobbler tomorrow as well. Dragon hide is fine but it must be leather or dragon hide only. I have been informed that more than three fourths of the students will have the correct clothing but you must make sure."

"But what about the students who come form families that are not so well off. They surely cannot afford all of that clothing?" Rossi asked.

"I already thought of that. The students began paying a higher rate back when the school stopped participating in Samhain and Beltain, so that we could afford to pay for the vegetables that we did not grow along with paying for the meat. Now that Hogwarts is going back to being more self-sufficient that money was not going to be used. I took that extra money and paid for the time and supplies of the seamstresses. The students who bought clothes before they arrived here were only charged for half of their order, it was actually cheaper for them than if they had bought all second hand robes. Instead of lowering the price of admission for each student it will continue to be used in this manner. If all goes as planned, next year they will not have to pay anything out of pocket. They will receive a voucher for their uniforms in their letters. Even if it does not work out with the school funds you need to realize that the interest on a single founders vault alone in one year would clothe all of the Hogwarts students for five years, so if necessary I will cover it." Harry informed them.

"Alright, that is wonderful news young Lord Potter. We only have a hour left till the students arrive was there anything else?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes there was. The house rivalries have reached a ridiculous level. I have discussed this fact with the founders and the only viable solution we could find was to force the houses to interact more and if necessary give harsher punishments for fighting. As of the feast tonight the four house tables are no more."

There was an immediate negative reaction at that notice.

"But where will they sit?"

"The Lions and Snakes are enemies. If you force them together there will be blood shed."

"But the tables are tradition. How do you plan on seating them."

Harry finally regained their attention after making a loud bang with his wand.

"If you would have let me finish that would have been easier. Now after the sorting I will have all of the students stand and move to the walls, I will then do away with the four long tables. In there place will be several round tables that will seat eight persons. At each table there will be two spots for each house. They will be color coded and no two persons from a house will be sitting by another. This is not up for discussion. Now if students are caught defaming or attacking another house off of the quidditch pitch they will not be given lines, they will have the option of a Saturday morning session with Sensai or a detention cleaning stalls in the stables. If any student is caught in a fight or duel they are no longer allowed to have their injuries healed. I do not mean broken bones or anything that will distract them form classwork or cause permanent harm, but black eyes and splits lips will have to allow to heal on their own. They will be escorted to the hospital wing and given something to prevent infection and a bandage but nothing else, they will then be assigned a detention. I have already sent notice of this to Madam Pomphrey and she has agreed with me. Any questions?"

"Yes actually, as the history professor I have not got any physical punishments so I would be forced to send a student to Filch or the stables, I do not agree with that. I was taught that if you assign a punishment you delivered the punishment, how can I do this here?" Rossi asked. Harry though it over for a bit and then smirking evilly answered.

"Professor Rossi, do you happen to know the sensitizing spell?"

"Do you mean 'Sensoro'. Isn't that an odd form of punishment. From what I know of it it is used most often behind closed doors. I do not see how that is appropriate for children, I am not a pedophile." Rossi stated harshly.

"I have not accused you of being one. I would suggest using the spell for a localized reaction, such as on a students hands. Then you could have them write lines, or preform it on their mouth right before supper and not remove it till the next morning before breakfast. I know that several potions ingredients are prepared by hand instead of magic. You could offer to have your students prepare ingredients for professor Krum and cast it when they begin. My personal tutor uses that method on myself when I do not listen to him. I can assure it is rather effective. It is also on of Sensai Muzuki's favorite methods for when he is angry with me. He casts the spell on my whole person then makes me spar with him. They worst part of the spell is that no matter how many times it is used on you, it is impossible to become immune to."

"Is that not like torture my boy?" Dumbledore queried. He did not look very happy.

"If you cast the spell then cause pain while it is active it is torture but for the methods I just described it is not painful it is merely highly uncomfortable. I can assure no damage will be caused but they will definitely remember the lesson." Harry assured him.

"Thank you, that seems to be a reasonable compromise." Rossi agreed.

After a few more announcements and questions the group made their way to the great hall for the welcoming feast. They had just been seated with Harry Directly in the middle in the seat normally reserved for the headmaster, with the headmaster on his right, when the students began trickling in. He received several questioning and awed looks from the students as they walked to their seats. Once all of the upper years were seated the main doors opened and Mcgonnagal led in the first years. Before she began the sorting Dumbledore addressed the group.

"Welcome and well met to you all my young pupils, today is an important day for you all. Now I must beg of you to hear me out. Before our first years a sorted we are going to be witness to an historic event. Never before in the history oh Hogwarts has this occurred. I suggest you pay attention to this moment, for it shall go down in history. The sorting hat has something to say to you all so I turn this moment over to the hat."

"_Welcome young minds to Hogwarts. I have a confession to make my young charges. I have allowed myself to make a grave error. When I was created by the founding four I was new in cloth and seam. I was full of knowledge that was not mine and ideals that were not mine and I was given a task. My task was to sort students in to one of the houses, depending on each students personality. For Gryffindor, the brave and true. For Ravenclaw, those who prized knowledge. Slytherin wanted those with ambition and cunning, and the Lady Huffelpuff wanted those who were willing to work hard for what they got. Somehow over time my mission changed. New faces and ideal arrived. Slytherin was no longer for the cunning but through lies and false pride became for those of pure blood and noble ancestry, no matter how crass. Strong Huffelpuff some how went from those who value hard work and earning your bread willingly to those who must work hard for they've no other option. Gryffindor's idea of bravery was twisted to ridiculous acts of heroism, and Lady Ravenclaw's desire for knowledge so that we may better our world became lost in simply acquiring knowledge for knowledge's sake. I held fast to my original task until obstinate youth came. I say before you now that this is at an end. There are forty -two persons who I have sorted in this hall that are not where they belong. Tonight no matter your opinion you shall be resorted. And for the new students who have been told I will place you where you ask, know this, that is not how it will happen. You will go where you belong so that you may find peace with who you are. When I call your name come forward."_

And so it went, all forty-two. Some were willing and others not. When the first muggleborn was sorted into Slytherin there was almost a riot until in a fit of desperation Harry unveiled the portrait of the founders early. Slytherin himself informed his house that the ridiculous notion he hated Muggleborn's and Half-bloods could not possibly be true because he, himself, was a first generation, or a muggleborn. That shut everyone up quickly. The only other snag came when Matt Rathbone, a second year Slytherin was resorted into Merlin. Since they had been going alphabetically he was the first to be sorted into Merlin. He was simply instructed to stand off to the side. He was joined shortly by Tonks, with Grace at her side. Bill and Charlie and Steel and Ian joined them shortly. The first year students were sorted quickly with only one small first year girl named Belle Martin was placed in Merlin. Harry remembered her name from the werewolf cure list. She had been told she would not be able to attend Hogwarts because of the curse. The cure had changed her life. She had been infected when she was three years old and her parents had been desperate for something to help their only child. Harry remembered her receiving the cure. Where the others, both older and younger had been over happy and broke down in tears or danced around she had simply given a soft smile and left with her family. He was happy she was one of his.

Finally it was his turn. He made his way around the table and to the podium after Mcgonnagal took the hat away. Bill kindly transfigured a fork from the table into a step stool. Harry climbed up and faced the crowd.

"Welcome and well met, my friends. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Lord Harry James Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Huffelpuff. I am, as you may have guessed from the name, the heir to all four founders. That means you will be seeing quite a bit of me over the next year. Now I know that you are hungry but I have something I need to speak with you about before the feast begins. As you can see behind me is a portrait of the four Founders. Over the past summer I have been able to spend a large amount of time with the portrait's and we have discussed several issues in Hogwarts and the modern wizarding world in general. Now the world is probably going to take several years to fix but we decided that one of the main ways to help jump-start a change was to help end the house rivalries. We have a few ways we are going to go about that and I am about to show you the first. If everyone will do me the favor of standing and moving to the sides of the room please. Quickly now, hurry." he said

The students made their way to the sides of the room looking confused. Once they were out of the way he waved his hand and the long tables disappeared. There were several gasps heard through the room. Just a few moments later several large round tables popped up throughout the hall. They were followed by high backed chairs with armrests and padded seats. The place settings quickly followed and Harry finally spoke.

"If you look around at the plates on the table you will see that on each plate is carved the mascot form one of the houses. There is a spot for two persons from each house at each of the tables. The only table that is different is the smaller six person table in the middle with the Hogwarts crest on the plates. That table is for Merlin House only. Now you will each find a seat at one of the tables in a spot that is marked for a member of your house, and yes that means that Gryffindor will be sitting with Slytherin and so on. I warn you now there are new punishments in place for those of you who fight and you will not like them." With that said Harry allowed them to make there way to a seat. It took a few moments but slowly, one by one, they found seats. There was quite a bit of mumbling and whining involved but they all sat eventually.

Dumbledore took over from their and made the food appear and everyone quieted down to eat. After everyone was finished eating the headmaster went on to introduce the new professors and then to cover what all had been sent out in the late letter, the one that had informed them of the new uniforms and weekly Friday evening classes. He informed them that if they had questions they could go to their heads of house and finally after everything was finished. After the other houses had cleared out Harry stood and motioned for the five new students and three animals to follow him.

The Merlin house was located on the second floor behind a shield of the Hogwarts crest. After speaking the password of unity Harry led them into their new common room. The room was smaller than the Gryffindor common room and square. It had large windows looking out over the lake and forest. There were several squashy armchairs and couches in black leather with white pillows and trows. There was a large fireplace that could easily hold ten people. Along one whole wall were book cases filled with books on every subject. There were a few small work tables and one large table that looked familiar to Harry. Going on instinct he tapped the table and it swiftly showed a map of Hogwarts and her grounds. It even showed the current production of the stables so it was obviously self updating. There were two bath rooms, one for girls and boys and the tubs were as large as swimming pools. At either side of the common room there was a spiral metal staircase that led up to the dorm rooms. There was a single room for each person in the Merlin colors of black and white.

After everyone had found their room Harry called them all back down. He questioned everyone to insure they had the appropriate uniforms. Tonks had only gotten one dress and she was wearing it. Belle had two dresses and three other outfits. Both girls had appropriate satin slippers for when they wore their dresses. All of the boys had correct uniforms as well. Once the trivialities were covered such as curfew and basic school rules Harry got to the Merlin house rules.

"Now you two, Matt and Belle. I am Harry. There are somethings you need to know. When the hat sorted you he explained that you would be under oath correct?"

"Yes, the silly thing even made me give the oath before it sorted me." Matt sneered.

"Yes it did. Not to be rude but why are you here. You are just a child correct?" Belle asked, her voice soft and smooth like trickling water.

"I am here because it is my destiny. I will be here almost every weekend and will often come by during the week for one reason or another. The reason you were required to make an oath was because you will be learning some very private things about me and the others that will be in this house. Firstly let me tell you that while I am physically six years old, my soul is twenty-one. I was sent back in time to save the wizarding world."

And so he told them. He told them of not knowing about the wizarding world until he was eleven, and of facing Quirril and a basilisk. He told them about the dementors and the tournament,Umbridge, and the battles with Voldermort. He told them of betrayal and pain and loss. And when it seemed like they would not believe he made an oath. They could not help but believe then. He told them of the things they would be able to learn and about putting them on warp time on Saturday afternoons, and them living a month in a day. They listened and agreed. Yes they would stand by his side and fight for peace. He could depend on them they swore. Finally he let them sleep. The next day was a Monday and even though there was no class so that the staff could insure everyone had proper clothing and was settling in well the Merlin House had to be up early for an early morning run. Once they were all in their rooms Harry made his way to his permanent room in the Merlin House and went to sleep dreaming of twin smiles and laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ So it was Thanksgiving while I was writting this chapter. I hope everyone had a good one and had plenty to be thankful over. I know its been a long wait but i hope this makes up for it. Once again I own nothing. Everyone feel free to review, I might update faster if I get over twenty._**

Harry woke at five am the next morning and dressed for his workout. He made sure that everyone was up and getting dressed before he told them to meet him at the lake and headed down. When he arrived and began setting up he was joined by Kingsley Shackelbolt, who had taken the DADA post. He was also joined by both Rossi and Krum. By the time he had finished stretching the rest of the Merlin group had arrived. Poor Belle was half asleep and being led by Matt. While the others began their warm up routine Harry showed Belle and Matt how to stretch and get ready for a grueling run.

"Alright, I will warn you. I doubt you will make one whole lap around the lake, which is a mile, without feeling like you are about to die. The trick is you run until you fall down and can't move and then you get up and go farther. Within the next month you should double your original length. Now set a good pace and follow me." and with that he took off. For some reason, even though they could easily run faster than him simply because their legs were longer, the whole group stayed together.

Matt started to have issues about half way around but Belle made it three quarters of a mile before she started having issues. Neither was able to make a second lap though and Shackelbolt offered to help work them through cool down. Harry and the others ran three more laps making a full four miles before they stopped and stretched. Harry made sure the two new revolution members were working through endurance exercises and then began to spar with Tonks. Bill and Charlie worked against each other. After about twenty minutes of hand to hand Bill brought out their staffs.

They worked through with staffs and finally made it to blades. While the other three were practicing with blades Harry began showing Matt and Belle the first few simple stances and basic moves for hand to hand. He worked them through the movements forgetting that the adults were even there. By the time they were finished and the Merlin students were rushing in to shower and dress for the day they had gathered a large group of people observing. Harry quickly began packing up the mats they had practiced on. He was helped by Rossi and Shackelbolt. Rossi asked if he would be willing to meet with him to talk business at some point that day. Harry quickly agreed and they each headed off to clean up and eat.

By lunch time he and the other members of Merlin house were rumored to be secret ninjas bent on taking over Hogwarts. Harry laughed so hard when he heard he actually fell out of his chair. Several of the students approached the group asking if they could learn as well and were told to sign up for Sensai's class. Harry and the oldest three members were also approached about their new familures. Harry told them that when the stables were completed in a couple of weeks there would be several predatory animals for the students to choose from. As long as they had written permission from their parents then they would be able to choose a new familure and go through the bonding. Immediately several students headed off to write home to their parents for permission.

Harry finally was able to meet with Rossi for an early supper at around five in the evening so they could talk. They had been joined by Shackelbolt, Krum, and Alexander McVade who had arrived that morning. After an easy meal of roast duck Rossi began speaking.

"Lord Potter, you probably did not realize it but I was in attendance at the Malfoy-Black bonding. My youngest daughter, Anna Rossi, was there also. My youngest is quite headstrong and while at the bonfire later in the evening she met a man whom you are familiar with, a Severus Snape. My daughter is very beautiful and has had many offers for courting, but she has denied them all. For some it is because they are to stupido, for others they treat her like she has a brain. The list goes on, but I can honestly say my daughter has never shown interest in marriage before the other night. She is determined to wed your potions master and protectorate. My family is not titled but we are wealthy and my daughter comes with a large dowry, will you consent to a marriage between your protectorate and my youngest daughter." Corvus asked.

Harry tried his best to think how to word his response.

"Mr Rossi, I understand where you come from but I must admit that my protectorate with Lord Prince does not include rights to naming his spouse. I can certainly pass on your offer to Lord Prince but I can only make suggestions not the decision. I am heading to my home this evening and Severus will be there so if you will write out an offer for him I will pass it on if you like." Harry offered. Rossi accepted the offer ad drafted his proposal. He was correct the dowry was indeed generous.

The conversation drifted to the training for the Merlin house and how they were impressive for being so young. Shackelbolt discussed how it was sad that the Weasley boys moved better than some of the new auror recruits. He commented on Tonks balancing techniques and on Harry's ability to teach both Matt and Belle and not become frustrated with them. He offered to join the group every morning to help them along. McVade asked if he could claim Belle for a protectorate after hearing about her from them. Harry told him that he would allow McVade family first shot but that he would be certain to insure the contract was fair before he allowed her to sign it. Soon enough it was time for Harry to head home. He would be flooing from the Merlin common room so he headed that way.

After insuring that he would be back Friday evening and that they would follow him home on Saturday afternoon, he left the Hogwarts group and headed back to the Marauders Lair. He found Severus in his lab on the third floor working on some sort of potion.

"Hello Harry, how was Hogwarts?"

"It was fine Sev. Something interesting did happen though." Harry said and then sat back and waited. Two minutes later Sev snapped.

"Well brat, tell me what happened. You can not say something like that and then not tell."

"Alright Severus, but you might want to sit down first." Harry waited while Severus cleaned up his work bench and vanished the contents of the cauldron he was working on. Once he was finished Harry led him to the war room where they met up with Remus. Once the trio was seated and ready Harry spoke.

"Sev do you remember meeting an Anna Rossi while at Luc and Siri's bonding?"

"Yes, she is a brilliant young woman with a great mind for potions, why do you ask."

"Well Rossi's father is the new history professor at Hogwarts. Apparently you made quite an impression on Anna, his youngest daughter. She is twenty-one and has had several offers to court her but until the other night at the bonding she had never found anyone she could ever see herself with. She has demanded of her father that he secure you as her future husband."

Severus looked shocked while Remus began laughing so hard he could barely breath.

"Let me get this straight. Anna Rossi wants me to marry her after just a few hours talking over potions and moral beliefs." Severus asked.

"Oh yes. Her family is not titled but they are quite wealthy, her father has offered a dowry of two million galleons. If you consent to be wedded on Samhain the dowry goes up to three million. What do you say?" Harry asked seriously. Remus sobered up quickly when Harry went from joking young lad to Lord Potter.

"Well she was certainly beautiful, and she was also quite knowledgeable. I can not imaging what she would want with me simply because look at me, I am no ones dream guy. I just cannot see her wanting me. It would be a yes on my side but I cannot see what she would get from it." Severus finished.

"Severus have you looked in the mirror lately?" Remus asked. "When I first came here you obviously had not been taking care of yourself but because of our workouts and good food and your lab not being in the dungeons you have really changed. Your hair is down your back and clean and shiny. You have a slight tan and you have filled out with muscle, you really are a looker. If you were gay or even bi I would make a try for you."

"You cant be serious. Have I really changed so much.?"

"Aye Severus you have. You taking care of yourself has made a huge difference. I think it also has to do with the fact that you did not treat the miss Rossi as if she was an idiot. From what her father spoke of, she has turned down several proposals simply because the men wanted a trophy wife. She apparently wants to work in potions. She told her father that if you say no then she will likely never marry. She claims love after just talking with you. I think you should take the week to consider the offer and let me know by Friday evening." Harry said.

"Now tell me where everyone is."

"Most of the guys are going over the first year material. Fred and George are going over the information you gave them on their future joke shop. Luna is in the gardens with the girls and they were all going over herbs used in healing wraps with Mikael. Healing wraps are not used often anymore with the general healing spells that were created a few hundred years ago, but Mikael thought it was good for them to learn anyways. Fleur is in Bills room and has refused to leave it. She is not dealing with the separation very well, by the way. And your aunt is in her room. She received a few letters earlier accompanied with letters to you. I can only assume they are letters of intent, informing her that they were asking you for her hand. You probably need to speak with her. Also Molly Weasley sent you a letter back with her sons. She informed then that you had asked her to teach the group to knit and sew and she was going to offer her services for a week because that was all she could spare. Percy has the note. Other than that nothing big has happened." Remus answered.

They went over a few other things, discussing what to do about Fleur and Harry telling them about the two new members that would be joining them that weekend. Finally Harry sent a letter off to Tyler Delacore and headed to find his aunt.

He found Petunia in her suite of rooms looking stressed.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Remus tells me you have letters for me." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, yes I have letters for you. I do have a question though. Are you going to arrange a wedding for me? I know it is your right to do so if you wish but will you."

"Well it is considered bad on me for you to be unwed. If you feel you are ready to be wed again then we can go over the offers and you may choose the one you would like. I will not force you but I would like for you to be bonded on Samhain." Harry told her.

"Well for me it has been several months since I left Vernon and I am ready to start looking for a new relationship, but I fear that because of real time it has only been just over a month wont that look bad.?"

"No. Technically dues to the laws in our world, you were never considered married. You married a muggle but since you have magic they and you left him it is simply seen as you having a child out of wedlock. If you are ready to begin then I will have the main Potter Manor set up and we can set up a weekend for courting. What that means is that any who want your hand will come to the manor and you will have the weekend to choose the one you like the best. I will choose the men I approve of and send them an invitation. There will likely be around ten men there for you to meet. If we do it that way then you have to choose one of the men at the end of the weekend. Or we can simply choose on of the offers you have received. What do you think."

"Well I received a letter of intent from an Amos Moon. I met him at the celebration. He was kind to me and when I told him of the fact that I was just learning magic he offered to help anytime. He was a wonderful man and I would like the opportunity to get to know him better. Is that alright?"

"The Moon family is a good, strong family. If you like I will send an acceptance for him to begin the courting process. I will have to move you to a different manor for it though. I will see if the Lady Longbottom will agree to chaperon for the process. What that means is you will live with her and any time you are meeting with him she will be there. It is to prevent him from using anything like love potions or compulsion charms on you. I do not believe he will it is simply tradition. I will allow for Dudley to go with you and hire a tutor for you. I will know by the weekend if it is going to happen so relax and enjoy yourself this week I will tell you as soon as I know anything." Harry said.

Finished with that Harry left to find his mates. He found them in one of the study rooms going over notes. They spoke on whether to start the joke shop now or to wait. Harry told them he would finance it when they were ready. He was beginning to tire so the three of them went and met up with the group in the living room. After telling them about the two new members of Merlin and going over study schedules they all headed off to bed.

The next morning Harry and the twins went to speak with Molly. When they arrived at the smaller manor that the Weasley's were using they made there way into the parlor. Molly soon entered with a tray of tea and fresh biscuits.

"Hello, Lord Potter, dear. And Fred and George. Now what were you needing me to teach your group, Harry?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping you would be able to come over on Friday and stay the weekend. While you were there I was hoping you could teach us how to sew and knit. I know you have been working on things for Samhain and that you have had some ladies helping. We want to help during our free time. Plus you know several household cleaning charms and cooking spells that I would like us all to learn. I know that your children would likely pick these up in daily life but for the children that are muggleborn and some of my purebloods they do not learn it. I will pay you for your time." Harry finished.

"Well I would gladly teach them all of that, but just one weekend is not enough time for them to get all of the spells down. They can learn the sewing charm but will need time and practice for another month or two to get it right. Otherwise the things they sew and knit will be uneven and not very sightly. They will need practice. I will teach them but I am afraid that they will not be able to make anything worth while in time for Samhain celebration."

"Mrs Weasley, I am going to let you in on a big secret. You must not tell anyone. I have a device that allows me to warp time. When I turn it on what it does is make time in the area it is affecting go faster than normal time. What that means is that for a day in normal time a whole month passes in warp time. Now a good thing about this is that no one in the sphere of influence ages. Now our hair may grow and if they are injured it will heal, but they do not grow or age."

"So that is how all of the boys hair grew so fast. I have noticed how the boys vocabulary has grown and they read books that they could not have a month ago. So does this mean that I will be spending two months with you while it will really only be a weekend?"

"No, you will only be spending a month with us. The machine can only be used once in a forty-eight hour period. The whole time you are with us we will be learning about daily household charms. We may even teach you a few new ones. We have decided to only focus on one major thing each time we are under warp time. The next few time will be doing stuff like this. We will focus on things that will be important for Samhain. I have a story teller coming for one session and someone to teach us instruments for a whole week in real time which will be three months. We will also learn spells to help with harvest and stuff like that. You are welcome to join us at any time but you may not bring Ron or Ginny."

"Alright I will come for the weekend. Arthur can watch the two youngest. Are you sure that they can not change. Already things are different than in your previous time line." Molly pleaded.

"Molly I understand they are your children. If when they arrive at Hogwarts they are sorted into Merlin then I will train them, but it is simply to dangerous to allow them knowledge that they might use in a dangerous manner. I am sorry. Now I must warn you, the workouts you see are not all that we have been learning. We are currently learning how to use live blades in weapon fighting. We practice everyday. Severus and Lucius when he was there and when he gets back have been teaching us. This weekend during the month you are with us we will begin crafting our own swords. I must ask that you not interfere with the process. We have a goblin metal worker coming to teach us. If you offend him it will be disastrous. We will also be working on our gobbledygook. You are welcome to learn with us." Harry said

"Well alright. How will I get there. I know the kids floo but its under a fidelus so I do not know where to go. Also what do I bring?" Molly inquired.

"I will come Friday to pick you up. You only need to bring your wand and any clothes you want. I have everything we will need. Well if that is all we need to get back. It was good to see you and I will see you again at around three on Friday." Harry said as he stood and waited as the twins were given hugs and kisses goodbye. The three of them portkeyed back to the lair and the group got back to work.

Everyone sent word and got permission from their parents and guardians to stay for the weekend. The week passed quickly with out any time under warp time. On Thursday Harry met with the regent Lady Longbottom, she agreed to be chaperon for Petunia. Petunia was moved in with her early on Friday morning. Dudley would now come and go like Neville. Harry sent word to Amos Moon and accepted his terms.

Severus approached Harry Friday morning after breakfast and handed him a letter of acceptance for Corvus Rossi and his daughter. He had set up a contract detailing that she would move to the Marauders Lair and they would bond on Samhain. He had included a fidelity clause in the contract. He had trouble believing she truly wanted him. Remus had announced that he was seeing both Jasper and Jacob, the solicitors. Harry was happy that all of those he cared for we finding someone to care for.

Soon he headed to pick up Mrs Weasley. Once she was back at the lair he told her about the fact that she would also be teaching Bill and Charlie and the other Merlin students. There was a big argument over it but eventually she calmed down. Harry and Sensai finally headed for the school and arrived in time for dinner. The next morning Harry was surprised when he headed out for a morning workout with the Merlin group and they were joined by almost a hundred other students. When he questioned how long that had been happening for it was Charlie who answered.

"Professor Shackelbolt offered extra credit points for any who joined our workouts."

"Yea and since then the quiditch captains have made it mandatory for their teams to join us at least three days a week." Tonks added in.

Harry just shrugged and warmed up. Sensai' worked them all hard that morning. He made Matt and Belle show him everything they had learned through the week and then he taught them more. He worked with all of the students who had chosen to stay and learn from him. After a good workout and giving Corvus Sev's acceptance and his contract Harry led the group back up to their common room. The teachers had been told that Merlin House would be receiving special tutoring on Saturdays and would most likely not be seen till dinner on Sundays most weeks so there was no issue with the group flooing from the common room to the Lair.

Once everyone was there Harry turned on the warp machine. The month under was good for everyone. They had managed to get Belle and Matt up to almost two miles before they were worn out. They had learned sewing and knitting. Molly had taught them all how to make homemade breads and pastries. They had learned something that no other wizard knew in learning metal crafting from a goblin. They had learned how to infuse their very magic into the metal to make it easier to work with and make it respond better. They had learned from Godric's portrait how to bind a weapon to them with a ritual making it only respond to them and allow for certain spells to be usable through the swords. Molly had oddly enough joined them on their workouts, she said it made her feel like she was young again.

The time passed quickly. Soon enough Sirius and Lucius returned from their honeymoon. Sirius had brought gifts for everyone. They had been to Asia. They had gone to Japan, China, and all over. They had been to an elephant preserve and the Great wall of China and to several monasteries. They had picked up books and memories, for pensive use, on oriental magic and languages. Harry thought it was a brilliant idea and immediately sent for stuff on other magical languages and cultures. He even found an old Indian Shaman to come and teach them on native american magics.

The group from the school joined them every weekend so that they would not fall behind. Everyone in the group had gained at least a second animagus form with several of them having three. Anna Rossi had joined the group several times and she and Severus had grown very close. Several students at the school had been allowed by their parents to bond with a familiar and so the school had made a new permanent weekend course for training with familiars. It had bloomed into a very popular thing to have a predatory animal for a familiar.

About a week before Samhain Sirius had begun acting weird. He was constantly picking up Harry and carrying him around on his hip. Harry had tried several times to put an end to it because he felt odd being twenty-one, but Sirius could not help himself. He carried Draco as well if he could not find Harry but his favorite was Harry. He held him in his lap for meals and tucked him in at night, a few times he tried to feed him but Harry instantly said no and somehow got away. Finally Molly saw it happening and gave an idea as to the likely cause.

"Sirius you are acting like your pregnant. I was the same way. It is your magic bringing your mothering instinct out." That had brought out an exam from Mikael and an explanation.

"Your magic knows you are pregnant and is forcing you to get practice. Because you were close to Harry before Draco you feel more drawn to him. It is made more prominent because Harry is so small. Due to Harry being a submissive dark elf he will always be small. He will likely never reach five foot two. Your magic sees him as the smallest and therefore the most in need of care. You will likely have issues until you give birth." Mikael said.

Harry groaned at that. They had talked about all of the issues of male pregnancy and what needed to be taken care of. One issue was that they did not know what warp time would do to the pregnancy. It was decided that any time under warp time Sirius and Lucius would go to one of their own properties. It was decided that since Sirius had a lot of trouble if Harry was not in his line of vision that they would only go under warp time twice a week. Once during the week and once on the weekend when the Hogwarts group could be there.

The remaining week was spent setting up for the hundreds of people who would be attending Samhain.

Harry had arranged for story tellers and seers and musicians to attend both Hogwarts and his Samhain. Harry was ecstatic. There would be people from all over the world celebrating the important holiday. The revolution group had written a series of articles that had been published in most of the wizarding worlds publications including the Prophet and Witch Weekly.

Harry and the group had made over a hundred blankets and they had made several more scarfs and mittens. Molly and the group of friends she had talked into helping her had made several hundred jars of preserves and blankets and other things as well. The students at Hogwarts had all made items for their own celebrations as well. The teachers had informed Harry that each student had made several items to trade amongst each other and give as gifts to visiting priests and musicians.

Hagrid had taught several willing students how to carve wooden flutes and had provided hair from several of the horses and other animals for students to use in the guitars and other stringed instruments that Flitwick and Mcgonnagal had taught them to make. One of the Friday evening lecturers had spoken on magical music and had spiked the students interest so much that the headmaster had asked him to stay on and offer daily lessons for any student willing to learn.

Of course the group at the manor had been taught at least one instrument a piece. Harry had already learned the flute from when Hagrid had given him one in first year so he had learned guitar and was trying to learn the violin. Fred and George learned guitar and piano. They often played with Harry and had even written several of their own songs. The week leading up to Halloween had the group insuring they had enough woven baskets and Harry taking the fields out of the fidelus. He had originally placed it under the fidelus so that no one could tamper with the crops and so that it would be within the time warp.

They had set up several gazebos and fire pits through out the fields and had also set out picnic tables and brick ovens. The put all of the ovens together so that all of the women who were helping could bake breads and pie and pastries while everyone worked in the field. They had also spent almost a whole day mashing grapes and squeezing lemons and baking pumpkins to remove the juice and prepare it for baking into food. They had set up piles of wood for bonfires that would be added to with the useless parts of the crop. They would use corn stalks and the stalks and plant bases for kindling after quick drying spells. They had already harvested some of everything so that it could be used by those who would be cooking and the rest would wait until people had arrived and a priest said a blessing. They would begin harvesting early on Halloween and that night they would light the bonfires and celebrate. They would likely party all throughout the night only stopping when people were simply to tired to continue.

The night before the group went over what all they had done and who they needed to speak with. Several of them would be 'accidentally' meeting with the Lords and heads of family's that their family's were affiliated with. They had each spoken with their parents and told them what they were doing. After all of the studying they had done on politics and rites of the wizarding world they had gone through the records of their families and found all of the contracts and debts sill owed either to them or or from them. They had learned from Slytheryn that if they were ignored to long they could be called upon by the one who was owed and if it was found that they had been purposely ignored then they could lose their magic. Immediately they had sent this information to their parents and their parents had immediately paid any debts they owed and sent letters to any that they were contracted with that they had forgotten.

Harry had learned of a fealty agreement to the McNairs of all people. He had immediately determined the cost of breaking the agreement and finding it to only be a hundred galleons, instantly sent the payment and broke the oath. Several in the group had found similar instances and done the same.

The Weasley's had even found the root of the feud with the Malfoys, it was discovered that Winfred Weasley, some three hundred years ago had been betrothed to Octavius Malfoy. For some reason there had not been a fidelity clause in the contract and she had been unfaithful and taken a lover. She had been pregnant at the bonding and the spirits that had been called had refused to bond the couple, when they had told why Octavius had demanded the second daughter Rose as his bride. The head of the family at the time had refused him. Rose had decided to give her self into the service of the Mother Goddess. Octavius had been furious and named the Weasley's oath breakers. Lucius and Arthur talked it over and Lucius had withdrawn the claim from his friend. The news had made the front page of the prophet.

The family's of the revolution had decided that they would cancel all previous contracts they had. Sirius and Lucius had made sure that there were several places discussions could take place for it. There were not many and they would be easily taken care of. Finally everyone retired. They would be getting up before dawn and making their way to the fields to be ready to meet any who came.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So this chapter is the Samhain celebration. After this chapter I am going to start leap-frogging through time within the next three chapters Harry will be starting school. I am not sure if he will do it this chapter or not. For the music to this chapter think of stuff like the Celtic Women and simple poems put to flute and guitar. Nothing hard just stuff you would dance to. **_

* * *

Morning came early and with it a level of excitement Harry had hardly seen in his group. They got dressed and made their way out to the stables. They had carts hooked up to Abraxans, large winged horses, for the girls and Sirius to drive over to the fields. It was around three miles to the edge of the wards where the fields were. The boys all rode Hippogriffs or Abraxans to the fields. It only took a few minutes of flight for them to arrive. Once there they began setting up. They lite the fires for the ovens and began setting up breakfast food inside the gazebos for all who would come.

As the sun broke over the horizon people began arriving. Harry had set up several permanent portkeys all over. There was one in the ministry and in Diagon and Empire alley's. Harry had also set up several large freestanding fireplaces for any who wanted to floo and sent out the apperation coordinates in the paper. As people arrived they were met with greetings and offered breakfast and baskets. Several women took baskets and headed out to the fields while others headed to the cooking stations. Men headed out to the fields or began tending fires. Only a few musicians had arrived so far and they set off to liven spirits and play for the workers. They played well known tunes that most had heard all of their lives causing several to join in singing as they worked.

All that were part of the revolution worked. They had known that others would be watching and were determined to ensure that everyone learned that they were serious. By lunch the fields were over half cleared and children were being sent to play instead of work. Several women and girls went around with pitchers and cups and gave drinks to the workers. Molly Weasley was in charge of the women making bread and dough, she was in her element. Lady regent Longbottom was telling everyone she came across about how proud she was of her Neville had helped bring this about and he was going to be a great wizard. She and the other women from her age group were watching over the small children. It was slightly disconcerting to see the difference in the children that were the same age as most of the group and the children in the group. Several people commented on it when they thought no one was listening.

Harry played Lord Potter as well as he could with Sirius refusing to let him out of his sight. Harry did not mind much because several of his friends were being babied as well. Sirius knew to let him be in the right situations. Harry left for a short while to visit Hogwarts and was amazed at what he saw. The students were working all together and chatting among houses. He knew Bill and the others had been working towards house unity but this was astounding. He also knew that during the first few weeks several very unpleasant detentions had been assigned for fighting between houses. It had worked well and he was proud of this fact. He had already decided to make a speech and so he found the raised gazebo in the middle of the fields and cast a 'sonorus' on him self.

"Merry meet students. I am so glad to be able to visit on this wonderful day. I arrived here today with high expectations for all of you only to find that and more. I have seen you working together and it makes me proud. I am proud to be part of a people that can learn and adapt, that can overcome mindless bigotry and hatred. In just over two months my friends, you have discarded hundreds of years worth of idiocy. That is something to be proud of. I hope you are all enjoying the experience of participating in this wonderful tradition. I know that several of your parents are in my fields today and will be supping with me tonight, It will be my pleasure to pass this information of your progress to them.

Now for some interesting news. Many of you have seen individuals through the castle and in your classes this year. What you do know is that they have been observing students but you do not know why. I am here to tell you. These wizards are ones who hold lord and family head titles. They have been observing you in hopes of finding any they wish to contract protectorate or fealty oaths with. This is for those students that are muggleborn or half-blood or simply unaffiliated. I am proud to say that every unaffiliated student has been called for at least once. Tonight before bed or tomorrow morning I suggest you write home to your parents that they will be receiving letters form someone about your future. If you sign with one of these wizards or witches they will help cover your schooling costs and you will see a major change in the way you are treated. You will find your way made easier in the wizarding world.

I urge you to go over the contracts well and discuss them with the one who has offered them. By now you have been taught about this procedure in your Friday evening classes so you know the seriousness of accepting. Once the offers are made you have one month to accept or decline, over the next couple of months several solicitors and ministry personnel have volunteered their time to come to the castle and speak with any who need their help. They will help explain any parts of the contracts you do not understand. You can also go to your teachers with questions if you choose and they will help.

Now, enough of my seriousness on this day of celebration and joy. I will allow the musicians to get back to playing and you back to work. I must return to my own fields and work along side others. One big piece of news is that I have bought several hundred acres of ministry land on the other side of Hogsmead. What this means is that public Midwinter and Beltain and midsummer and Samhain celebrations will be held there form now on. That means that you will be able to celebrate with your family's from now on. By Midwinter the land will be cleared and you will be joining us there. It is time I go so merry meet and merry part and merry meet again."

Harry canceled the charm and spoke with the headmaster and a few of the teachers and made his way back to the fields at the manor. Sirius had apparently been slowly going insane immediately scooped him up and refused to let him down. He had been about to argue till Lucius had glared him into silence. Lucius had forbidden Sirius from any work that day and had put him in one of the gazebos under the watch of healer Mikael and Molly Weasley. He had forbidden anyone from arguing with Sirius and upsetting him. It was funny in theory but in reality when Lucius gave 'the look' to anyone who even thought of upsetting Sirius is was actually very intimidating. It took almost an hour for Sirius to finally release him.

The harvest was almost finished and there were several large piles of baskets of various vegetables and fruit and herbs. As it was late afternoon a few of the fire pits had been lit and there were several animals roasting. There were pigs and goats and lambs. There were cows and chickens and other types of fowls. The smells were amazing.

The story tellers were setting up in gazebos and the priests in the ritual circles, the tables were quickly filling with breads and meat pies. People were beginning to unshrink the things they had brought so everywhere you looked were piles of blankets, knitted clothing, and baked goods. There were things like reams of well woven cloths and spools of acromantula thread and yarn. Metal smiths had piles of daggers and other blades. There were a few jewelers with pieces and artisans with instruments and well made pieces.

There were people that specialized in things like trunk building and wand crafting and warding that were looking for apprentices and were trading for their services. There was a leather worker with belts and bags and other items. There were potions masters with hundreds of vials of different potions of everything to headache cure to poisons. Severus had several;l vials of the vision cure potion and even several vials of the most sought after potion, Felix Felicias. People were scrambling to get a hold of one of those.

Once the priests were ready several couples went before them for bondings. They only took around fifteen to twenty minutes apiece, but each was a magical and binding as Lucius and Sirius's. Harry and Lucius stood for Severus as he bonded with Anna Rossi and Harry watched as his Aunt was bonded with Lord Moon. Petunia looked very different form just a few months before. She had filled out a little so she no longer looked like a starved horse. With the slight weight gain her cheeks had filled out some giving her a pleasant oval shaped face and her hair that used to be so full or hairspray and other chemicals had grown out and now laid in soft golden waves or in a long braid. Her frame had gained so well placed weigh and she now had noticeable hips and breasts. She was much happier as well, you could see it in the true smile on her face and the laughter in her eyes.

After he was finished with the two bondings he was part of he and the revolution began implementing their plan. They had talked long and hard about letting out the knowledge on some of the lost spells they had learned. They had finally decided that some of them would be good to have known. Hermione and Draco made their way over near where several mothers of young children were gathered. They only had to listen for a few minutes to find what they were looking for. They overheard one of the mothers talking about how she was having a terrible time teaching her son to read, he simply could not grasp the information. Hermione, holding Draco's hand spoke up.

"You know there is a charm that makes learning easier and faster. It basically gives a person a photographic memory. It only need to be cast once to work but the person using it needs to learn occulemency to properly use it. There is a book being given away by Lord Potter today that teaches easy occulemency. I will teach you the charm if you swear to get the book or borrow a copy soon. I know that there are several copies here that are simply being given away. Milord Potter found the book in one of his vaults. It was written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The charm was invented by her." Hermione finished. She had caught the ears of several women and had gathered quite a crowd.

"Who are you girl, and how do you know this." One dark-haired middle aged woman asked. Draco immediately upset at her rudeness was the one to reply.

"She is Hermione Granger, protectorate of Lord Potter, my betrothed, and the future Lady Malfoy. I suggest you give her the respect she is due. I will not tolerate anyone speaking down to my mate." He said with all the pureblood disdain he could conjure behind it.

There was an immediate change in several of the faces of the women gathered. Finally one woman spoke.

"I know occulemancy already, young miss. Will you show me the charm?" And so Hermione did. At first several people were shocked that she was preforming magic and that she had a wand at her age until they were told that she had the permission of the minister of magic himself. Several women in the group had husbands on the Wizengamont or working in the ministry and had heard of the motion that had been passed by the minister for a group of young children to practice magic early. Rumor was that a seer had told him it was necessary for the survival of magic for these children to learn and train as best as they could. After the Bonding of Lucius and Sirius, there had been mention in the papers about something along the same lines so they quickly accepted it as fact.

Slowly the women swore to get the book and were taught the spell. In other groups people were learning old spells for things like tilling the ground and charms for speaking with animals. They learned the familiar bonding spell and household spells that had been lost with time. Several people learned about wizarding traditions and several others were approached to set up appointments with Lords and heads of families.

There was a group of boys and a few girls bing taught a few moved with wooden swords and another group being taught how to hold and aim a bow and arrow. As evening came the bonfires were lit and the story tellers began telling their stories. People began feasting and talking. Harry walked through the crowds and met with people, asking if they were enjoying themselves. He met several new people and helped them feel welcome. He was approached be several parents with children in Hogwarts who told him of how their children were writing home about the things they were learning and how they were so happy. Several parents told of how they had learned things from their children through the new courses.

He was told of several children who had spoken to their parents about the new policies in the school and how they had been going to Hogwarts for three or four and some even in their seventh year who were just now making friends in other houses. One mother approached him in tears and thanked him for stopping the bullying that her son had endured for two whole years. She said that with the new policies he had finally spoken to his head of house and she had put an immediate end to it.

During the feasting he also had a chance to see several of the goods being offered and traded and he had collected several. Since it was his land people gave him several things in thanks. He had gotten several things such as food stuffs and cloth. He had been given a hand carved violin that was probably over a hundred galleons. He had been given an hair piece from a jeweler that would hold his hair out of the way and protect it when he was dueling or working on potions, it would prevent fume buildup and keep his hair from looking greasy. Harry had gotten a few bottles of Felix Felicias from Severus and quickly traded two of the bottles for all of the hair pieces he had. Severus would love one as would the rest of the group since every single one of them had hair down to their waist now, even the guys. The guys had all stopped at their lower backs but the girls had decided to let it grow as long as it could. Harry blamed Hermione for telling them the story of Rapunzel.

Luna's was down to her thighs and Hermione's had almost made it to her knees. It was impressive but when the bathed they complained about the weight of it when wet. The whole group wore their hair in a single long braid or loose most of the time. Fred and George threw a fit when Harry tried to wear his pulled back. They only allowed the braid when he was working out or brewing and all the rest of the time only let him pull the bangs back. They wore a single long braid most of the time though. They were all asked about their hair during the day and all answered the same.

"It is a wizarding tradition to have long hair. It is simply a way to honor the Mother Goddess Earth. It is a tradition that we believe all of our people should take part in simply to show their place among society as that of being a proud user of magic." They had then told everyone that Severus had hundreds of vials of hair growth potion they could trade for if they chose. By the time people were almost finishing with the main part of the feast everywhere you looked people had longer hair. Harry had no doubt that by midwinter the girls and women of the revolution would have hair to their ankles.

Harry had eaten on Sirius's lap and made sure his godfather was taking it easy. He knew they were all being slightly silly but with Sirius's stay in azkaban Healer Mikael had worries he would have trouble. Sirius had healed from the ordeal but his magic had been weakened by large amounts of exposer to the dementors. It was silly for them to be worried because he was still a very strong wizard and well beyond the level of normal but still they worried. Healer Mikael had said that even if there was trouble it would likely not show till birth but they were not taking any chances.

Soon darkness had fallen and the fires were blazing. The musicians had formed bands and were playing together. Newly bonded couples grabbed their bonded and began dancing round the fires. Story tellers moved to areas that had been specially set up for the children and peoples to rest. Cool juice was replace with hot chocolate and warm cider. Ail was served to those of age and others joined the revelry. Harry and the others joined in the celebrations. A chain of people holding hands began circling the fires and weaving through the crowd. Harry was quickly pulled in line with the twins who were at the front of the line. The wove their way through the crowd and pulled people into the lines soon the line was a couple of hundred people long and twisting and curling every which way. It lasted for several songs before it began breaking apart for people to rest.

The girls of the group had worn special dresses, the bodice was well fitted and went down to right past their bottoms, then the skirt started. The skirts were not solid pieces of fabric, they were strips of fabric layered together that ran almost to the ground. When the girls stood still you could not tell that it was only strips of fabric but when they moved the strips separated. When they danced the strips moved and flared it was a very lovely effect. They kept everything covered but allowed free movement. The girls were all wearing Potter colors so the bodices of the dresses were all navy with ivory colored runes for protection and peace. The had runes for temperature and some for general wellbeing on the edges of the sleeves and the bottom hem where the strips of fabric started. The strips on their skirts were layered like you see in pictures of fairies and pixies and were navy, silver and cream. They each wore satin slippers that looked like and laced up like ballerina shoes.

Their dresses had been commented on through out the day and they had given the same response to everyone.

"The dresses are traditional, they are meant to have your house colors for the strips. All of the Lorded families have one of the colors of metal like silver, gold, or bronze as one of their colors. During the day they simply look pretty but the dresses were designed to celebrate in. They easy to move in for during harvest and during planting and tending children but the real beauty is not seen till you are dancing in the bonfires."

People had been confused until they saw them dancing in the fire light. The strips of silver, gold, and bronze glittered and sparkled in the flames. The shadows could not touch them. Through the crowds, women who had dressed as tradition spun and danced, each looking like a living flame. It was beautiful and Harry knew that at least on picture of it would be front page of every paper. Harry spoke to several reporters and made sure that they spoke with several of the others and got plenty of opinions.

As the night wore on and children began to sleep, the girls moved through them and slipped hand made dolls to the little girls and wooden swords to the boys. They made sure that every child had a new blanket and a pair of gloves and scarf. They slipped expectant mothers bags with nutrient potions and a stuffed animal or baby blanket. They made sure that everyone had at least a small basket with vegetables and herbs and some fresh meat under preservation spells. They laid packages of sweets and breads and jars of preserves next to each child. Harry, having met several people who did not have much because either they could not find work or because their jobs did not pay well, made sure to introduce them to people who owned shops or had farms that were looking for workers. He made sure that any he knew that need help with finances, had extra food and potions for nutritions and healing slipped in with their belongings.

He had made sure that the others knew to give extra to those who needed it and saw them slipping extra in with several peoples stuff. He knew that they really had no need for any of the harvest as there was a private garden by the greenhouses for the manors use. He made sure that no one left without something. Several people had noticed him and his friends moving through the crowds slipping extra into peoples bags and noticing the state of some of the people they had begun doing so as well. People who offered services had made deals for some work on their houses or in their shops in exchange for new winter clothes or to help them ward their homes in exchange for baked goods or child care.

Because of this several families would not go hungry or become ill that winter. One man, a father of two whose wife had died in child birth and who had trouble finding work because he had to take a lot of time off because his youngest child was sick often, was so moved he burst into tears when he was offered a job in on of Sirius's business's. He had been worried about having enough to feed his children with that winter and being able to keep them in shelter. Harry had immediately gone to Jacob and Jasper and had them promise to find one of his houses to make into a shelter for people in need. He demanded it be open within a week. Even Lucius had been moved. He had immediately found twenty people in desperate need of work and told them to contact him the next day and he would find them jobs in one of his companies. Several of the other wealthy men and women in the crowd did the same.

Slowly the party died down. People collecting their families and heading home. Finally around three in the morning the last of the guests was gone. Sirius had already headed beck to the manor after Lucius threatened to stick him to the bed with a spell if he did not go back and go to bed. The group said good bye to their families and decided to deal with cleanup in the morning.

No one got out of bed before noon the next day except for Harry and Sensai. Severus had left for a honeymoon the night before and would not be back for a week. Anna his bonded had already taken an oath and knew the secrets of the group so she would be living in the manor with Severus. Everyone else was just to tired. Harry had the elf's go out and clean up the fields and pack everything away. By the time everyone had gotten out of bed the work was finished. Harry had been simply relaxing and reading in his favorite chair in the library when he was scoped up and placed on Sirius's lap. He did not even bother to struggle, he simply wiggled till he was comfortable and went back to his book.

When Remus had not sown himself by dinner Harry became worried. He decided to check the War room map just in case he was still sleeping. When Harry had the map show Remus's room he quickly shut the map and blushed from head to toe. Sirius wanting to know why harry refused to answer his question of why he was blushing opened the map again. He looked at it for a minute before shutting it and calmly stating that he'd had no idea that it was anatomically possible to bend that way. Harry blushed for a weak straight and refused to look Remus, Jasper, or Jacob in the eye for almost a month.

When Remus finally found out from Sirius what the issue was he sat Harry down and tried to give him the talk at which point Harry told him he knew exactly went where but that he had simply never wanted to see either of the men he saw like fathers in any way sexual. He said he was not bothered by the fact that they had sex but that he did not want to know about it. Of course the fact that he knew about sex and slept in the same room as his mates, never mind that they were to young to want to, earned every child in the house a lesson on sex.

There were several red faces and vows that they would never do anything like that ever. Harry and the others knew this would change in a few years but not any time soon. It went so far that all of their parents went ahead and signed marriage contracts with purity and fidelity clauses in them. Harry laughed so hard he cried. The had just ensured that everyone one of the mated couples bonded soon after they were legally able. The parents could have kicked themselves, now instead of them bonding after graduation they would likely all bond the day they turned sixteen. And it was their own fault.

Time passes quickly and soon everyone was home for the holidays. Harry had opened the main Potter manor and had invited all of the groups families for the yule holidays. There were over a hundred rooms in the manor and several family suites as well. The group traveled to the midwinter festival together. The festival was being held on the land that Harry had purchased near the school. They had baked breads and cakes and brought items to give away as they had for Samhain, and they celebrated into the night. Everyone had stayed till dawn and taken a yule log for their hearths and Draco and Severus who had wonderful velvet smooth voices told stories to children. Severs had made more potions as well. Where as the group as a whole, only went under warp time twice a week now Severus had set up a small room for a lab and he and Anna and whoever wanted to help went under warp time at least one extra day a week to work on potions or knitting or weaving cloth for the celebrations. Harry had purchased an acromantula farm and they used the silk from the spiders to make thread and yarn to weave and knit with.

For their bonding gift Harry had purchased Severus and Anna several rare animals that had parts used in potions and set up one of his homes for the animals to be taken care of and to breed in so that they could harvest fresh ingredients. Anna spent so much time with the animals several had begun to see her as a friend and willingly gave her ingredients like feathers and tears and hair. They had been able to use the ingredients in potions which they were now passing out.

Harry also had several demiguises, which were used to make invisibility cloaks. He had hired an older woman to weave the hair from the creatures into cloaks and cloths for him. On of the reasons invisibility cloaks were so rare was because of the amount of work required to make one. The hairs from the animals were very short and had to be carefully woven together to make thread. The whole time you were making the thread you had to weave magic into the hairs so that they wouldn't deteriorate to quickly. Once you had the thread you had to weave it together very tightly. Normally people wove with yarn or thick thread but the thread made of demiguise was thinner that acromantula silk so it was very hard. As you wove it you had to make sure to get it as tight a weave as possible and constantly push your magic in to it as you went.

Harry had the girls each visit the woman to learn how to do so but none of them yet had the skill required for the tedious and exacting work. He had spoken with the teachers at Hogwarts and asked for the names of their best weavers. He had shown a piece made by each of them to the old woman and asked if she thought any could be taught her art. She had chosen three and Harry met with them, each was fifth year and above. He offered them all summer jobs if they continued to practice. When they found out what the work was they were all ecstatic and agreed immediately. Harry head from their heads of houses that they had begun working every spare moment on their weaving skills.

After the holidays things settled back down to normal and they got back to work. Because of the warp device the group not at Hogwarts now had around eight months in every month to learn, and the Hogwarts group had four months each regular month. They were all well ahead of their age group and getting farther.

The spell used to enhance studying and give people a photographic memory spread like wildfire. They quickly learned why it had lost popularity and gone out of style when the ministry threw a fit. People needed to know occulemency for the charm to get good use and if people knew occulemancy it made it harder for the ministry to read their minds and catch people doing things they were not supposed to, like think bad about minister Fudge. When Deloris Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge tried to make it illegal for books on occulemancy to be sold and tried banning the charm they sealed their own fates.

Within two weeks of them attempting to pass the law Fudge was voted out of office on a vote of no confidence and charged with endangering the wizarding way of life and attempting to impede any growth of the magical people of Brittan. When Umbridge testified under veritaserum that only purebloods should know occulemancy "because those filthy mudbloods will try to steal the minister position and give it to unworthy people like beasts and ex werewolves" she was questioned more throughly. She admitted to firing people that she saw as unworthy and to torturing people and spreading vicious rumors that were false and had destroyed peoples lives. She was immediately sentenced to azkaban and her magic was bound. Harry did not stop smiling for a weak.

Harry had immediately given his opinion that Amelia Bones would make a wonderful minister, of course with all of his titles and all of the people siding with him she was Minister of Magic within a weak. Harry set down with her and several Lords and they hashed out several new goals for Brittan magical community. She decided to open a wizarding primary for all magical children. It would teach reading and writing and numbers, but it would also go into wizarding history and mind magics. It would cover basic wand movements, of course without the wand, and teach Latin and other languages used in spell casting. The children would also be able to learn non-wanded magics such as rune carving and arithmancy basics.

It was also decided to test any siblings of muggleborn children to see if they had any latent magic or in other words were squibs. If they had latent magic they would be given the potion to allow them access to their magic. After a lengthy debate it was decided to begin testing the families of muggleborn's already attending school and any who had graduated in the last twenty years as well. It would take most of the summer to test everyone but they were excited about it. The children would be transferred to the primary school, a day school, as soon as they showed accidental magic, or if they were very young when they showed it then when they were old enough. A bus like the knight-bus was built for getting the children to and from school.

They also set up an adult education school for the squibs that were given the potion and were too old to attend Hogwarts. It took weeks of private meetings and deliberations and Wizengamont votes but it finally all started coming together. On May day or Beltain, the group rose early and traveled to the fields. Hogwarts had several acres just for themselves but there was plenty of land to feed any who came. Slowly people arrived and began the process of planting. The luckily had spells ti till the earth and make holes for seeds. The levitated bags of seed out over the land and wit a well placed cutting charm they split the seams. The seeds were spilled out into rows that were then tilled again to bury the seed.

Even with magic it took several hours and several hundred people and all of the staff and students of Hogwarts to get it all planted. Finally everyone walked down the rows using the agumentai spell to water the new seeds. Finally as the sun began to set people gathered into large circles to sing. Harry was in a circle with Luna who with a simple sonorous and no background music began to sing. Her clear bell like voice was easily heard as she sang a simple lullaby that most knew. As the song progressed others joined in. Magic began swirling in the air so strongly it was almost visible.

Everywhere you looked, as far as the eye could see were groups of witches and wizards with magic swirling in beautiful colors in the air above them. Harry was close to the edge of the fields and was able to look out across the land. There were trees near him and he could see their branches dance in the wind. The music changes to a faster tempo and with it the currants of magic swirled faster as well. After almost an hour of songs and gathering magic so thickly you could touch it priests came forward and cast the necessary runes to send it into the ground.

The results were visible, where hours before there were only seeds, there were now little green shoots springing from the ground. Everywhere you looked the dirt was parting to make way for little baby plants. Of in the grove areas where the fruit trees had been planted there were small buds on the trees and new leaves as well. After the singing was finished people feasted and departed, most to tired after the long days work to do more than simply fall into their beds.

Soon the end of year exams were upon the students of Hogwarts and the revolution group was excited to have their oldest members home full time. They had moved back to the 'Lair' after the yule holidays and Harry had secretly had several small guest houses built. He had set one up for Lucius and Sirius and one up for Severus and Anna, who had quickly made herself well loved by everyone in the group. He set the others up for any guests that might come to the lair and need private space. The houses were set up so that they were out of the influence of the time warp device by being on the very edge of the land but they were still well in the wards.

The week before the Hogwarts group was due back Harry showed Lucius and Severus their cottages. Sirius still unable to be far from Harry would only stay at the cottage on days that the group was under warp time. Severus and Anna, however, immediately moved into the small three room house to have some privacy. Harry added it back in the warp devices influence. Lucius and Sirius discussed it and decided until their unborn child was at least four years old they would not allow them under warp if they could help it.

It had been decided that that summer the group would preform several rituals. They would be doing the one turning them into metamorphaguses and one to make them all parselmouths. They would be doing a ritual created by Rowena Ravenclaw using specially made magic infused ink to tattoo a specific set of runes on their wrists allowing the perfect control over wandless magic. They would be able to cast any spell they could with a wand without one as well. The ink had been very difficult to make and required several very rare ingredients such as basilisk scales, freely given unicorn blood, fresh phoenix tears, and several hard to find plants parts. It had also required elderberry's to make the correct pigment. That had been one of the hardest things to get and had required several difficult hours of begging the high wood elves. They had been hard to find and when found had all but refused to part with any of the berries.

Harry had paid outrageously for the damn things and swore to never deal with the elves again if he could help it. It had been made even more difficult due the the fact that he was a very strong submissive elf and they decided in trade for the berries he had to come live among them and take one of them to mate. Fred and George had immediately drawn wands and snarled while pulling him behind them. The king of the wood elves had gotten the point quickly.

Sirius was very unhappy over the fact that the group would be spending three days a week under warp time where he would not be able to see Harry. It had taken several calming draughts and promises from Remus and Severus to not let him out of their sight for him to agree. Finally the last day came and as the students boarded the train in Hogsmead the staff gathered in the great hall for the end of the year meeting. Harry had flooed to the headmasters office and joined them. He sat back and listened to them discuss the differences they had seen in the students that year. Finally Mcgonnagal entered with several parchments in her hands and a look of shock on her face. She spoke to the group gathered.

"I have just received the early estimates from the newt and owl testers at the ministry. The overall average on those who tested is over thirty percent higher than it has been in the last twenty years. They did not look any further back but the base results alone, without going in and doing through grading are astounding. The History O.W.L.S are over forty percent higher than last years group across the board." She finished as she sunk down in her chair in shock.

"So teaching the basics did help"

"Well maybe it was the extra classes"

"No it had to be the charm"

"No it was the occulemancy, it helped them organize what they learned."

"Who cares what it was, I think it was a mix of everything."

"Well I believe these results speak for them selves Professors" Harry stood and addressed them. "At the beginning of the year several of you were against the new classes and the different lesson plans. I hope that you now see the reason behind the changes I demanded. How do you feel about the changes now?" he asked.

"Well young Lord Potter, I feel that I owe you an apology. I was very against the changes you demanded and I said several things against you as well. I have seen the positive results of not only the change in classes but in the new punishment system. I have never in all my years at Hogwarts as either a student or a teacher seen so much inter house cooperation. After the first month or so the fighting was all but stopped. I had not realized until I was called out by one of my own lions that I was being biased against Slytherins. The changes made in one year are astounding. I thank you for your dedication to bettering our world." Mcgonnagal stated sincerely.

One by one the teacher gave stories of the changes they had seen in their students. Krum gave an account of a student who had been goofing off in the middle of his lecture on a highly volatile potion.

"So I asked him if he thought it was funny that he could hurt himself if he did not pay attention and he vould not giff me a straight ansver, so I put him under the tickling charm and cast a silencing spell on him. I left him on the floor laughing till he cried, at vhich point I told him that I liked a good joke as vell but as he had just learned it vas not alvays appropriate time for laughs. He did not joke in my class any more after that."

Rossi told of how he could not get one group of girls to stop talking and pay attention so he hexed them so that anytime they opened their mouths for the rest of the day they emitted rude sounds. They had been mortified but later admitted they had been in the wrong.

Flitwick had spoken of sending fighting students to shovel stalls had quickly put an end to fights. Sprout had said that several of her students had offered to come during the summer and help in the field or the greenhouses. They had apparently begun to see how useful herbology could be when they had participated in the holidays.

Several similar stories were traded and then Flitwick asked about the whispers he had been hearing about a wizarding primary.

"The rumors you have heard are correct. There is going to be a wizarding primary that will be a day school. It will open its doors in the fall. It will teach reading and writing and arithmetic as well as runes and arithmancy. It will teach occulemancy and other mind magics as they do not require wands. The students will learn basic wand movements and theory. The will learn tradition and history and anything that can be taught without a wand. Students will begin attending either from the point they are old enough or from their first accidental magic outburst. It will be a day school that goes Monday through Friday. Also any muggleborn that has siblings will be visited this summer and their siblings tested for latent magic abilities. Several time where there is one muggleborn there are more, but often we miss it because they are squibs, with the new potion to help squibs regain their magic this is now fixable.

There is already talk of opening a few smaller schools for students that are simply to old to be first years. For any student over the age of twelve they will attend one of the late learner schools until they either catch up or graduate. The world as we know it is changing and I am proud to say we are witnessing history in the making. In a few years the smaller schools will no longer be necessary and all students will attend Hogwarts on one of our sister schools, but for now we will simply work to the best we know how.

Now what some of you know is that I have a small group of students that are being taught out of my manor and we are learning at an astounding rate. You saw several of my friends running around on midwinter and on Beltain. The students in merlin house are all part of this group and any who I do not know of yet that will be sorted into Merlin will join this group. The students in Merlin and that have yet to attend Hogwarts will all gain several useful skills this summer that were formerly believed to be traits that one must be born with. We have access to several of the founders journals and notes and have found several rituals for a person to gain gifts such as being a metamorphaguse and speak parseltounge.

There are a few others but I felt it necessary that you know what you would be seeing in several students in the next few years. You have all learned by now from Salazar's portrait that parselmouths are not dark, so I ask that you not discriminate against any who speak it. They will also be gaining the ability of beast speaking. Now I know that it has become very common to see bonded predators in the halls and in classes with their students, I have heard reports of some of you trying to separate the students from their familiars when students are in detentions and sometimes in class, I am afraid I must ask that you not do that. For those of you who do not have a blood bonded familiar let me tell you what it feels like to be forcefully separated. It is gut wrenching, If I am parted from Shadow for any major length of time I become very nervous, I cannot focus and become easily agitated. If it persists for to long I eventually become physically affected and become ill.

I ask that you keep that in mind. Students should never be separated from their familiars unless you wish to be accused of cruelty. If the animals are in the way when you are trying to teach send them to nap in a corner of the room but never force the animals from the room unless it is absolutely necessary. Onto another note, I have heard from several students about how at first they were unhappy with several of the extra classes and activities till they saw their teaches joining as well. I want to thank those of you who joined students in morning exercises and in the music rooms and knitting and weaving areas.

By you helping make items for the celebrations and joining them in exercising and tending the fields they were able to see that what they were doing was something that was actually worthwhile and important. When they saw you learning instruments and new spells they became willing to learn. Suddenly it was not just useless information but an important part of their magical culture. When you lectured them on the important of healthy bodies equaled healthy magic they began exercising. I am told that when students were given the new class options all of them chose to do a physical fitness class both semesters. That is wonderful news and I thank you for encouraging it.

Also I am told that over twenty students will be returning to apprentice under instructors this coming year. Some will be in normal classes like transfiguration and charms, while several will be in one of the new old classes like one of the magical instruments and in physical self defense like martial arts or sword fighting and weaponry. I have also hired a cloth maker to teach any who would like to learn more complex weaving and how to weave spell resistant cloth for dueling clothes and tapestries. These like the other classes are there for any who want something to do in their extra time. You are all welcome to sit in and learn from these masters of their crafts." Harry finished. He had been talking so long his throat was dry. He sat and allowed them to think over the new information they had been given.

"Milord Potter, how many new classes have been added and who have you hired to cover them, I f I might ask." Rossi asked.

"Well there will be a general physical fitness course, a martial arts course. There will be a fencing class, and a general weaponry class that will cover everything from basic stances for dueling with a sword to how to shoot a bow and arrow. There is of course the mandatory equestrian studies for the first years. It is going to be handled like flying class instead of a whole course it will be offered during one of the free periods the first few weeks. There is a general music class that will be for choir and the basics of instruments, and then there will be advanced classes for any who want to focus on a specific instrument or on simply their voice. There is a class for sixth years on politics and a general government class that will be required for at least on semester a year. There is also a class being offered on warding for third years and up, and another class for curse breaking. There is going to be a class on wizarding traditions and their importance. There is also going to be an open common room set up in the unused corridor on the third floor. I got several complaints from students who had made friends in different houses who had trouble finding a place to simply hang out and do what ever they wanted with their friends.

I have asked the elf's to clear out several classrooms and tear out the walls separating them and set the area up like a large common room. It is going to be called 'the commons' and will be made up of the colors gold, silver, bronze, and black. There will be several sets of chairs and several fireplaces and study tables as well. It will be available to all students so that they can get together and play chess or hold study groups out of the library. I know that you do not like noise in your library madam Pince, so this will make it easier on both you and the students. They will be able to meet up and visit with friends without invading the house common rooms."

The meeting went on a little longer before Harry was finally able to head home. That summer passed quickly. In the middle of June Sirius gave birth to his first son. They had named him Caelum Orion Black. He was the future Lord Black. Draco held the future Lord Malfoy title so he was not worried. Caelum was named after the Black tradition of naming children from stars and constellations. He had Sirius's dark hair but instead of Sirius's slate gray eyes he had inherited the mercury eyes of the Malfoy line. He had the sculpted face of a pureblood and was a natural metamorphaguse. That just made the group more eager to complete the rituals.

The group as a whole completed the rituals before midsummer. They celebrated with more than a thousand other witches and wizards in the ritual fields that they had used the previous Samhain. Harry had only learned how very large the wizarding world was just a few months before the end of the war the last time around. Seeing the massive amount of people celebrating brought out a new wizarding life lesson during the celebrations. Belle had asked why there were so many teenagers there when there were not even half that many who attended Hogwarts.

Lucius went on to explain that there were several small wizarding villages where average magical peoples lived. He had asked how many wizards and witches she thought there actually were in Europe. She said only a couple thousand. He had laughed.

"Belle honey there are almost seven billion people world wide. Six billion of them are muggle's. The reason you do not hear of the others are because places like Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Drumstrang only take the best. If you do not register a certain amount of magical power you are not even looked at. They have wards and alarms set all over to look for spikes of power large enough to register. They catch small bursts, if someone does not register as strong enough for Hogwarts they are sent to a village school that is close to them. Several people are never powerful enough to cast some of the spells taught at Hogwarts and so they are not invited. Several simply live in their villages their whole life. They go to a simple school and are taught a trade and live their lives out with out ever becoming known.

There are whole islands that have muggle repelling charms on them and have not been seen by muggle's for hundreds of years. The Bermuda triangle has several islands in it and several nasty wards to deal with anyone without magic. A lot of our goods, like owls and cloths are made by the wizards and witches in the magic lands. They are not generally over powerful and so they are overlooked. That is a big mistake on several people parts. If they decide to not provide us with their products and services we would be at a major disadvantage." He explained.

"But how is that fair. They don't get a good education because they lack power, thats discrimination." Hermione jumped in.

"No Hermione, its not. That get an education, they are not unlearned, they are simply underpowered. They do not have the necessary reserves of magic to cast some of the spells we cast. It is hard enough for a strong wizard to cast something like the patronus charm, several aurors can not cast more than mist. What would be unfair would be to demand someone who simply could not do so to do what we can, and to look down on them when they failed. They can cast spells like cleaning charms and they can levitate small amounts of weight but nothing really heavy. They can do enough to get by but it is not anywhere near what we can."

"But are they all that way?" Belle had asked.

"No my dear girl. There is often a magically strong child born every year or two. One thing you will hear of is strong wizards going to these villages to sleep with the witches for payment. The young women are given fertility potions and try their best to gain the attentions of any strong wizards that come. It is done with the knowledge that the wizard will never claim the child and that he child will never have any claim to the family name but they do it anyways."

"But thats like prostitution. That is wrong. Why would they do that?" Hermione asked in indignation. Her moral beliefs telling her that it is a horrible thing to happen.

"Hermione I hate to tell you but most of the single witches that are here and from one of the villages came with the desire to sleep with one of the wizards here, and you can bet they have taken a fertility potion. That is one of the reasons all of our contracts have fidelity and purity clauses. So that we never take part in the 'festivities'."

Hermione had been horrified and immediately latched onto Draco and glared at any woman in a twenty foot radius. Harry laughed so hard he fell down. The rest of the celebration passed much like Samhain had. There was lots of music and dancing, there were people trading goods and services. Priests called forth any good spirits who wanted to visit and people feasted. Harry visited with the spirits of his parents for a few minutes before they could not hold on any longer, the twins met their uncles Fabien and Gideon. They all danced and enjoyed themselves. Harry saw that several other women and girls were dressed in tradition dresses this time around. When they danced in the light of the bonfires they glittered like fairies. It was hypnotizing to watch.

After Midsummer the holiday passed quickly. They spent a large amount of time under warp time and by the time summer was over everyone was at least up to fourth year. Bill had been working with a goblin tutor to learn curse breaking and warding. Charlie and Tonks were ready for their newts and Matt could have easily passed his O.W.L.S. Thanks to Harry the group had the lesson plans of all of the teachers and so the ones going to Hogwarts that year went ahead and did the papers that would be assigned that year so that they would have time for extra study. Percy and Oliver were both heading off to Hogwarts that year as first years and were excited about it.

That year two new students were sorted into Merlin along with Percy and Oliver. A young girl by the name of Libby Westwood and shockingly Marcus Flint. When Harry heard about flint he went and spoke with the sorting hat. The hat assured him that Flint was indeed one who belonged in Merlin house. Harry was shocked but took the hats word about it. Oddly Matt immediately took to Marcus. When tested it was discovered that Matt had dormant day walker genes. He was a vampire that could go out in the sun and not be bothered. Day walkers drank only the blood of their mates and not very often at that. They could turn their mates if they chose to. Matt would likely never have known about his heritage or his mate if Markus had not been hurt and made to bleed near him.

Bill had been forced to restrain Matt to stop him from attacking the boy who had hurt Markus. Harry had been called and he and Severus had rushed to the castle as quickly as possible. After giving Matt the potion to let his creature surface they had simply left him to tend Marcus. Harry had worried that Marcus would be upset over the circumstances but oddly he was happy. The Hogwarts group continued to come to the Lair every weekend and by Christmas even the two new members of the revolution were finished with First year. During the yule holidays the two new members completed the rituals and in the two weeks real time and six months warp time they were able to gain control of the powers. They all worked on finishing the work that would be assigned for the rest of the year.

The rest of the year and the next passed quickly, the only thing of note was Severus and Anna having a set of twins. Lily Elisabeth Prince and Ailey Marie Prince quickly had the entire group wrapped around their fingers within just a few hours of their births. Harry was named godfather to Lily and Lucius was named godfather to Ailey. Both girls had their mothers Italian dark coloring and black hair but where Anna had brown eyes the girls both had the black eyes of Severus and his long-fingered hands meant for potions and playing music.

The only big issue came the year that the twins were to start school. Harry tried desperately not to join them at Hogwarts but he broke down after a week without them. He moved to the castle and into Merlin house as Fleur had done three years before. Fleur and Victor both started school the same year as the twins. Harry was often seen in the library or helping with making stuff for the holidays. He let the others take it easy and simply study without warp time except on the weekends when they could all study together.

They had all discussed it long and hard and it was decided the rest of the group would start the next year, even though it would be a year early for them all except Luna, who it would be two years early for. Dumbledore was shocked that so many students would be coming early and at first was very unhappy about it. He had tried to protest but when they were given a skills and comprehension test they passed and so he could not stop them. Soon enough it was the last day of summer and the whole group was preparing to go to Hogwarts.

Severus had come back to take over newt potions classes. Anna would simply be living with him and taking care of the twins. Lucius had pulled some strings and with Harry on his side the board had decided to put him as a new fixture in the school. Sirius of course was moving with him. Remus was taking over the defense post so that Kingsley could go back to being an auror. Remus, Jasper, and Jacob had eventually bonded the past Midsummer. Jasper and Jacob would be living at the school with him since Harry was there anyways.

Sensai would be taking over the position for Martial arts professor so that he could continue to keep them all up to par he said. Harry said he knew that it was only because he would miss them, Sensai had made him run ten miles and the proceeded to kick his ass. Harry didn't say anything like that again. At least not within Sensai's hearing. Soon they were boarding the train and headed to the school. There was no going back and Harry hoped he had prepared them all enough. With him at Hogwarts Voldermort would not be far behind.

Once seated in a compartment and the train had begun moving Luna spoke. Her eyes glowing and her voice not her own.

"_**Prophecy child, you have done well. Your destiny holds true and your path lays clear ahead of you. We have given you all the time would could lightning savior but because of you changing events we can not hold back the danger any longer. The trials are different this time and are possibly more harrowing than before. We give you one last warning Lightning child, gather the broken soul while you can, to stop the serpents second rise you must move quickly. Trust in your self and take hold of your destiny, you are destined to lead, let no man tell you differently. We wish you luck lightening child, you will need it."**_

Slowly Luna's eyes became her own. Harry looked around at his friends in the compartment they had enlarged to fit them all. In every eye determination blazed. He knew that they counted on him and that he could not let them down. Fate had demanded he live up to her expectations and he was determined to succeed.

* * *

So there is chapter thirteen. I hope you liked it. I debated a lot on whether to move so quickly. I was going to take a couple of chapters to do this but decided to make it one long one. Feel free to review and tell me how you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So I have Harry and the revolution starting Hogwarts. They are all well above their age group in level of skill and knowledge. From here I will begin adding in class lectures and more interaction between the characters. I know that there have been a lot of speeches so far and from here it will be changing into more conversations. Here is the sorting. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

The group continued on the trip to Hogwarts, several times getting odd looks from the other incoming first years for being a year younger. They laughed when it was Harry getting the oddest looks. Because of his heritage and nature, Harry was easily the smallest of them all, even Luna, who was a year younger.

"Oh don't worry"

"Poppet, we will protect you"

"From the big bullies"

Fred and George offered. Harry ignored them and climbed down to the floor of the carriage with Shadow. He wasn't worried about bullies, they all knew he could protect himself. He was just annoyed that they constantly picked on his size. The first life, before his creature side had been activated, Harry had been small because of malnutrition, this time it was because he had allowed himself to allow his creature to come out early.

"The next crack you make on my size, you will be sleeping in your own room. I am not short, I am petite." He growled. Laughter range out all around him. Harry laid against Shadow and was soon joined by Trick and Trouble, Gred and Forges two spotted leopards. As he sat amongst his friends and watched them joking among each other, he was struck at how different they were from the versions of them selves Harry's first time around.

The first time Harry did not know many of these people, his first train ride consisted of him and Ron goofing off and dealing with Draco being stupid and Neville pathetic. Draco had continued to hate Hermione until sixth year when he came into his veela inheritance and Neville did not really become a friend until after the department of mysteries. Harry had not even met Luna till his fifth year and Susan had not been around till fifth year as well. Luna had been in a different year and Blaise had been very quiet.

This time Draco was actually a friend, he was betrothed to Hermione and knew that blood purity did not matter. Neville was a fit, confident young man and was mated to Susan. Luna was starting school two years early and instead of being labeled as loony and picked on by other children she had been befriended and encouraged to allow her gift to grow. She had been able to train her gift enough to allow her to prevent her mothers death from occurring this time around and was constantly seen with her mate Blaise.

The twins were smart and, while they were still pranksters, actually went out of their way to make good grades and keep their noses clean. After learning from Sirius and Remus they got away with their pranks now. Percy was no longer a pompous rule following git, he was the mate of Oliver Wood and, while still being very serious about his grades, was occasionally known to help the twins with a prank and play quiditch with Oliver. Fleur and Viktor, who had not even attended Hogwarts before, were constants in their group and in the twins year. Victor had joined them two years before when his older brother, who Harry had hired to teach potions in Severus's place.

Bill was the current head of House for Merlin house, he was being trained by Severus who had declined being head of Slytherin upon his return. Severus was another person who was completely different, but that was by his own doing. He had come back in time with Harry and had helped him, now instead of a greasy, hated git, he was well taken care of. His previously greasy hair had been taken care of, it was now down his back and well cared for. He had received a specially spelled jeweled hair clip that held it back and protected it from fumes. He was healthy and had a tan, and he had married a wonderful woman, producing two beautiful daughters. He was even friends with the two remaining Marauders, which was perhaps most surprising of all.

Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been in prison until Harry was thirteen the first time around. He had been falsely accused of betraying the late Potters and sentenced to Azkaban with out trial. He had broken out to protect Harry and had eventually died in the department of mysteries before they had been able to clear his name. Now Sirius was bonded with his rightful mate and had a beautiful son as well. He had finally grown up enough to see that he and the other Marauders had been bullies and git's in school, he had apologized to Severus and even become friends with the man. He was fiercely protective of Draco, Harry and Caelum. He considered each his sons and did his best to make sure they all knew it.

Harry was swept from his musings by the train arriving at Hogwarts. The group got off the train and and separated. The returning members made their way to the carriages while the incoming first years were led down to the boats. As Harry looked around he began to realize something important, The year ahead of him last time around was one of the smallest in Hogwarts history. There had been less than ten new students a house. As Harry looked around he saw over sixty new first years including his group. He had been told that the group of squib born, and werewolves had been large but he had not expected this.

There were twenty students who had not attended Hogwarts the last time around, that would be there this time. Hagrid led the groups to the boats and across the lake. Once up at the castle they listened to Mcgonnagal give her speech about the sorting and were led into the hall. There were several waves from students to Harry and he smiled and waved back. He had been a regular figure for the last few years and so he was a normal sight around the castle. Harry watched as everyone was sorted and waited his turn. Finally his name was called and he walked confidently to the front and the stool.

"Hello young heir, how are you today?"

"I am fine, are you going to sort me?" Harry questioned cheekily.

"I really shouldn't you know. I ought to sort you somewhere like the headmasters office or something. It would be funny you know."

"I agree it would be funny but highly inappropriate. You know what the legend says and where I need to go. "

"Yes, yes I know. I cant believe you would take away all of my fun like that. The Lovegood girl already showed me the disastrous events to come if I do not follow destines plans. Very well since I must I guess you belong in "Merlin"."

Applause sounded through the hall and Harry made his way to the round table that had been set up for Merlin house. While the other tables were simply round tables that held eight chairs for any person to sit in, the Merlin table was a large round table made of solid oak and covered in runes. It automatically added new space when needed and grew to allow for new people. In the center of the table was a large hole so that someone could stand in the middle and address the group gathered around the table. It was the largest table in the hall besides the staff table.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and said a few words. After clapping his hands the feast appeared. Harry watched with a smile as Gryffindors and Slytherins made friends, all across the hall people were making friends with other houses and instead of judging a person on their houses. After the feast and start of term notices everyone trudged off to their houses common rooms. Bill and Severus led the way for the group on the way to Merlin house. Once they were all settled in Bill called a house meeting.

"Alright guys. I am Bill Weasley or Professor Weasley. I teach the basic warding class. You all know me so you know I am very laid back. Now onto the reason I am speaking to you. We need to go over the house rules. Now you have to follow the rules of the school, but Merlin house has specific rules as well. Because of our importance in society we have a certain image to uphold. The other students are going to be looking at you for cues on how to act. This means that anything you do that gets you a punishment you will serve that punishment and then you will get another one when you get back to the common room. Our punishments are much worse than what the teachers can do to you. I will let Professor Snape cover those in a minute but for now the rules.

Rule one, you will join the exercise runs and workouts every morning out by the lake. If you are ill then we need proof. This is no different than what you have all been doing over the last few years so no surprises there.

Secondly, where the other classes have a choice on whether they help prepare goods and items for the holidays like Samhain and Beltain, you do not. You are each to provide at least three blankets and any number of toys for children. You know how to do the knitting and sewing required. If you are having trouble let one of us know.

Third, if something happens that involves Voldermort you are to call a house meeting. If anything comes up that might be dangerous to the school, you call a house meeting. If anything comes up that could be dangerous to any of the students, you call a house meeting.

Fourth, every weekend we will go into warp time. We will go under after lunch on Saturday and go back on normal time at lunch on Sunday. The other teachers in the school know that Merlin house will not be available during that time so you should not have to deal with detentions or anything like that, even though you should not ever have to worry about detention or you will not be a happy person.

That is all I can think about just now so I will let Professor Snape go over punishments and what ever else he needs to now."

Snape stood and addressed the group before him. He told them that they would suffer worse punishments than any of the other students even if it was for the same crimes. He covered the general punishments and the fact that none of Merlin houses business was to be discussed out of the house common room. He finally told them that if they needed to talk that he and Bill were always available. Finally he sent them off to bed.

The group separated to their rooms. All of the mates shared a room simply because they could not stand to do otherwise. With the purity contracts they literally could not do anything sexual until they were bonded, magic prevented it, so there were no worries.

The next morning after going for a run they split up and began practicing with blades. In classes the students used charmed blades, meaning they were charmed to not cut flesh, but the Merlin house students had been using blades for a lot longer and had more practice than the class room students. Because of this they used their own blades when they faced off with each other, Harry being so small used two daggers, each a foot long. If he used a sword it was a small cross sword.

He could use it but he preferred his daggers. The twins both used Japanese type Katana's, they had wore them across their backs. The girls all used daggers and shorter blades. Luna used small Katana's as well. Bill used a long sword, much like the sword of Gryffindor and Charlie, with his strong, stocky build, used a broadsword.

Everyones blades, no matter the type were all designed and made by the person who wielded them, only mates had even a chance of getting their blades to work for their significant other. The designs were mostly in the handle and simply what they wanted them to look like but the real difference in their swords was that during the working of the metal they infused it with their own magic. The blades were carved with specific runes and were able to hold certain spells but only for their master.

Anyone, with enough practice could use the blades as simple swords or daggers, but only the blades master could truly wield it. They could all use specific spells with their blades, such as a specific type of feindfire, it would not affect the blade but if someone were cut with the blades while they were on fire the fire would not stop until the original caster ordered it to. There were spells that prevented the disarming charm and the summoning spells, the blades were charmed to be able to cut through just about anything when necessary, they could also hold up a shield spell by using their wielders magic like a wand, but it took a lot of power to do so and drained a persons power quickly.

Once everyone had divided up the group began practicing. Harry was up against Blaise. Once bowing they faced off, Harry and Blaise both set a simple 'incendio' spell through their blades, Blaise was using a Katana and Harry his favorite daggers. Blaise and Harry were the best with blades and could match Sensai so the two of them dueling was a beautiful sight. As they moved, using their whole bodies to twist and thrust and dodge it looked like they were dancing. They fought with martial arts and blades in a dance few could equal, the grace like that of their powerful familiars.

Slowly people gathered to watch, not that either of them noticed. They dueled for over thirty minutes non stop, neither tiring. Harry had a fine sheen of sweat on his back, soaking through his tight t-shirt and Blaise was no better and still they moved, thrust, dodge, twist, kick, spin and jump. The sound of metal on metal ringing through the air.

Finally Harry spotted an opening and went for it, he swung towards Blaise's legs in a distraction and when Blaise jumped up to miss his leg he pushed off the ground in a flip and landed on Blaise with one knee on the arm holding his sword and the other on his chest, his left hand dagger at Blaise's neck. Sensai called a halt to the duel, declaring Harry the winner and a cheer went up through the crowd.

Harry climbed off Blaise and offered him a hand up. Laughing and congratulating each other on a great duel the headed up to the castle to shower and get breakfast. The group made it to their common room and split up to shower and change. After a quick shower Harry dressed in a pair of soft black leather trousers and a tight long sleeved black t-shirt with the Merlin crest on his left shoulder.

Using his metamorphagus ability's he turned his long hair that was normally disheveled due to his Potter genes into shirley temple corkscrew curls, he kept it its natural black and waist length but pulling a jeweled hair piece out he pinned the top half back so it would stay out of his face, he knew that the twins would likely have it all down by lunch but he could at least try. He pulled on a pair of knee high dragon hide boots with a two inch heel and slipped his daggers in to them. His wand went into his holster on his wrist and he sat and waited for the twins to finish showering and dressing.

They were both dressed similarly but pulled their red hair back in single thick braids and carried one of their swords on their backs. They were already taller than most others their age and with their workouts had filled out well. He could clearly see six-packs under their shirts and the rest of their muscles were emphasized well. If he hadn't been able to see it he would have said it was not possible for twelve year olds to be built like them. They made their way to the common room to wait for everyone to finish getting ready.

Everyone had chosen all black wardrobes, Tonks being the only girl not in a dress. The year before a seventh year girl had approached the school board with a new dress design in hopes of making the dresses less plain. After putting it to a vote through the school Harry had allowed the change. The dresses like before came white but once sorted they changed to the girls house colors. The dresses were designed like celebration dresses, they were well fitted in the chest and torso with laces up the back, the solid part of the dress stopped just past the girls back sides,about the length of a mini skirt, so as to always be decent, and then the skirt was made up of floor length strips of fabric that would alternate between the two house colors. The girls dresses were black with white ribbon for the lacing in the back and with back and white strips of fabric for the skirt. They wore black satin ballet slippers that laced up their calves.

Once everyone was ready they headed down to breakfast. Severus brought over their time tables over and spoke to Harry.

"They decided that since there are so many of you and that for the past few years the members of Merlin house have been so advanced that your year shall have base classes with just Merlin."

"Um, Professor Snape, what do they consider base classes. I know that we study everything but here it will be different." Neville asked, making a face and calling Severus professor.

The group as a whole had never called him that before, it had been sir at first and eventually evolved to Severus as they all grew closer, just like the others were Lucius, Sirius, and Remus. They had all spent so much time together and even the adults had learned stuff that they simply moved past professional titles and onto names.

"Hogwart's claims that basic classes are considered charms, transfiguration, and potions. The other classes while necessary are not seen as nearly as important. I will be handling your potions class because I know your levels but the other teachers will be testing you for the first class to gage where to start." Severus drawled in his silky voice.

"Thank you for the warning Professor. Will we see you today?" Hermione asked.

"No, I do not have you until tomorrow. I will see you then." he said as he handed out their schedules.

They had transfiguration that morning, followed by wizarding history. After lunch they had charms and warding followed by martial arts. The next day was potions, lunch, basic healing, and an elective for an art, like music, painting, tapestry weaving, and carving. There were others that could be taken but only if you showed a talent for them. On Fridays they had the whole day for electives after herbology. They could take languages or one of the artisan classes or go into advanced study in one of the classes like healing or warding. Their flying and equestrian studies would be Friday afternoons for the first month.

After breakfast the group headed off to Mcgonnigal's class. Harry almost laughed when they went in to find a tabby cat on the teachers desk. He decided they would give her a show since she was trying to catch them off guard. He had warned them all of her animagus form so they all knew what he wanted and with smirks complied after he spoke.

"Hey guys since its just us lets make ourselves more comfortable yea?"

"Sure Harry, hey do you think she is going to want to see our animagus forms?" Draco asked as they transfigured the two person desks into one big square table and eight counter height chairs.

Harry noticed the cats eyes get bigger.

"Of course she will Draco. I heard Remus talking to Sirius about having us help him with his animagus lessons. After all multi animagus are hard to do, and all of us are. I just hope she does not have us show her all of our forms." Hermione said as she and the girls transfigured what was left of the furniture into large pet beds for their familiars.

"I wonder if we will be tested on conjuration?" Blaise asked as he and Neville conjured up a tea set and began passing out cups. Apparently that was Mcgonnigal's limit, she transformed quickly and looked at them all in respect.

"Hello professor, I hope you do not mind us making it a bit more comfortable since there are so few of us?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Young Lord Potter, I must say I am impressed with you and your friends. If it is not to rude of me, may I ask how far you all are along?" She asked as they all sat around the table. She accepted a cup of tea and studied the intricate designs.

"All of us could pass our OWLs today, professor. We are all capable of about half of the six year work and some of us could pass NEWTs." Harry said calmly.

"You said that you all had animagus forms?" she questioned.

"Yes professor, all of us are multi animagus. We all have four forms but Harry, he has a few more. We each have a feline and some type of canine and some type of animal that fly's and one other. We have all registered one of our forms simply because the law says we must. The law thankfully is worded with the assumption that being a multi animagus is so rare that it is pointless to register more than one animal so we used that loophole to only register one." Susan stated calmly.

"How many people know you have more than one form?" she asked.

"Everyone in Merlin house, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and the Lords Malfoy-Black. We ask that you not spread this information as it might save our lives one day. We would be glad to teach you the process if you like so long as you promise not to register your other forms and only inform those you must." Harry said.

She thankfully agreed and then moved on to testing them. After seeing how far they were she was very impressed. She quizzed them on theory and had them show her their forms, by the end of class she declared that she could have everyone of them ready for NEWTs by the end of the year. She had them turn her room back and the showed them to an unused room just down the hall that they could set up however they liked and she would use it just for them.

After discussing it she allowed them to use it for their other lessons that were just for their house if the teacher was willing to come and teach them there. After setting up the room how they wanted it they headed off to history and customs. They discovered they again had the class by them selves and were again given an aptitude test. They again managed to shock the teacher and he declared they were all OWL level. He agreed to teach them at the level they were and that when if they passed their OWLs they could simply test out of the class if they wished. After a voting session they all decided to allow him to set up a time for someone to come and administer the OWL test. None of them would need an NEWT level grade so they would all test out.

They made it to lunch and ate while visiting. While eating his sandwich Fred stole his hair peen and he and George began tugging on the curls and making them bounce. Harry simply allowed it. He knew he looked feminine and dainty but as it caused people to underestimate him and let him look more innocent he did not mind to much.

Charms went much like transfiguration and Flitwick was ecstatic they were all so advanced. He asked if they planned on testing for their OWLs or NEWTs early. They said that they might take the tests next year but that they all wanted to remain at Hogwarts for the full seven years and if they took the tests they would be remaining so they could get masteries.

Bill's class was a lot of fun. He agreed to teach them in their special classroom and for practical work had them ward the room so that only they and the teachers could enter. They all had basic warding knowledge so far because of all that they had learned but Bill had trained with the goblins and a few masters in curse breaking and warding and was at mastery level. He would be taking the Mastery test during the yule holidays that year.

He would not be leaving the school until one of the others was ready to take over as House master so he would be there for the next few years and during the holidays would work freelance for Gringots. He would be going to Egypt that summer and most of the group would be tagging along. For a week or two.

The last class of the day was martial arts and they all sparred with Sensai. The next few days passed in similar fashion. After the History teacher told all of the other teachers about them it was decided to test them in all of their mandatory classes. They had all tested out of basic healing with an offer to continue into introductory healer classes, they had taken the OWL in history and all gotten an O. After proving that they could all speak more than the required two languages fluently. The ministry testers were shocked when they learned that they could speak creature languages as well. They poor man almost wet himself when he learned that that they could speak parseltounge.

They brought in a goblin to verify that they were speaking gobeldigook and tested them down by the black lake for mermish. They had also shown that they could all play at least two instruments well and some of them could play more than two so they no longer had to take a music class either. They all showed skill in household charms and spells so the wizarding life class was passed as well. When the students in the higher grades from merlin heard about the testing they decided to take the tests as well. Finally they board of governors and the teachers called a meeting to discuss what should be done. So that Friday evening in a large empty classroom the students from Merlin house and the teacher and board met.

"Hello ladies and gentleman" Dumbledore said as he called the meeting to order. "We are here to decide on the educational needs for the remarkable students from Merlin house and how we can best help them. They have shown in just the first few days that they are well above their peer age. The ones in the upper years are all ready to take and pass their NEWT level exams. It is clear that they need a different type of curriculum so we have William Weasley, warding professor here to speak on their behalf. I give you the floor Bill, help us help your students."

Bill walked calmly to the front of the room and spoke to the group as a whole.

"Hello, as the headmaster stated I am Bill Weasley and I am a former Merlin house student. I am the current head of house for the Merlin house and I know each of the students very well. As you no doubt know every Merlin student currently at Hogwarts has passed their OWLs with outstanding's across the board. It can also be said that many of them are ready for their NEWT tests. I have heard several times from several of the teachers that they should simply be allowed to test out and leave school since they are so far ahead, the problem with that is that once sorted into Merlin house the students are bound to attend the next seven school years. It is an unbreakable vow made between the hat and the rule was allowed to be disrupted for any student who was transferred from a different house over first year but only them. After speaking with the students in my house I believe we have come to a respectable solution. I suggest that the Merlin students be allowed to have independent study. From here on all Merlin students will do self study as long as they take their OWLs at the end of fifth year. What this would mean is that once a week they would have a class with the instructors for each class other than potions, which they should have the regular classes do to its volatile nature. This would satisfy the magical contract and allow the student to spend seven years here with out becoming bored and would allow them to work at their own pace." Bill finished and sat down.

After a whole lot of debate it was decided that all members of the house must attend the first week of lessons for their first year and then each week they would write a two foot paper for each of the classes they had not passes their OWL in on what they have learned. Once they had passed their OWL in a subject they could either stop the class or continue to turn in two feet of parchment on what they were studying until such a time as they passed their NEWTs. Once they had passed their NEWTs they could study independently or apprentice with one of the teachers for a mastery. When they turned in their paper at the end of the week they would show the teacher the practical work they had learned.

Since the whole house had taken their OWLs they began studying for NEWTs. Those that were ready took them and went on from their. About a weak before Samhain on Harry met up with Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and Bill.

So I think it is time to start working on gathering Voldermorts horcruxes. We have the locket from the old Black house in London and the Diary that he gave to Lucius, I know where the Diadem is and we know where the cup is. Niagini is not one yet and my scar is not one anymore. With the purifying rituals we have preformed over the last few years it was slowly purged from my body. It took about four rituals before it was gone. I have spoken with Ragnarök and after lots of debating it has been decided that if I claim full founders rights then they will hand over the cup. The only issue is that by doing so I will become headmaster of the school. I will not have a choice. What should we do?"

"Well, we need to destroy the other pieces first and when that is the only one left then we can talk it over with the headmaster. How are we going to destroy them is my question." Sirius asked.

"Well I thought about during Christmas break we could go down to the Chamber of Secrets and kill the Basilisk. I want to do it when the students are gone so that they are safe. Does that sound good?"

"But how do you plan on killing it? You said it was huge so what do you plan to do?" Remus asked.

"Well to be honest I was just gonna take a few rosters down there and make them crow. Why? Did you think I really wanted to battle a sixty foot Basilisk?" Harry asked with humor.

Remus blushed and looked down. They talked a little while longer on how to go about collecting things and on what to do about Voldermort before it was decided that it would be necessary to allow him to tack over Quirril and come to Hogwarts the next year. If everything went as planned then Voldermort would be over in just over a year.

They finally set up a plan to get all of the horcruxes by that weekend and deal with them that weekend. Bill was taking Severus and a group of Goblin curse breakers that weekend to collect the ring and Lucius would just floo home and grab the diary and hurry back. The locket was in the war room under blood wards at the 'lair' and they would get it right before they destroyed the others. They all headed together to the room of requirement to find the diadem. It took most of two hours before Sirius spotted it. Bill held out a warded bag and Harry levitated it in. the problems started as they left the room. Dumbledore was in the hall waiting for them.

"Why hello my boys, how are you today?"

"We are fine headmaster. What brings you to thins part of the castle?" Remus responded.

"Well as you know the castle wards are tied to me, about five minutes ago they alerted me to a surge of dark magic coming from this area. Do you know what it was?" he asked.

They all shared a look before Lucius spoke. "Headmaster there is something you need to know. If you could follow us to the Merlin classrooms I think its time we let you in on a few secrets." They led him to the classroom that Merlin house used.

Harry quickly sent out a patronus message to the common room trusting them to all be there. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. The 'orator patronum' had been created in the last war by his mother. She had found a way to use a persons patronus to send a message within just a minute or two, no matter how far. Dumbledore probably thought he had learned from Sirius or Remus.

Once they made it to the classroom the others were already waiting. Dumbledore quickly conjured his own ghastly colored squashy armchair and sat waiting. Bill sat the bag with the diadem on the table, the dark magic from it pulsing through the air. Once they made sure the room was warded Harry began speaking.

"Albus, I need you to listen to what all I have to say before you interrupt. First I will tell you what is in the bag. In the bag in Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem. Normally this would be a wonderful find but, unfortunately, Tom Riddle found it first. Riddle, while he was still in school, began practicing and studying the dark arts. He found a rare piece of magic called horcruxes" Harry said. Dumbledore's eyes lost some of their twinkle at that.

"I suspected he did something of the sort. I do wonder how you know this though." he said in a conversational tone, as though he were discussing the weather.

"I know quite a few things actually. I know that he had planned to create seven of the blasted things and he almost succeeded." Dumbledore suddenly looked very old, as though the world was on his shoulders.

"Do you know what the objects are?" he asked wearily.

"I know what and where, by Saturday evening all but one will have been destroyed. The only issue with the last one is that it is in an Gringots vault. Now I can claim the item but in order to do so I have to take on the full Founders rights, meaning I would have to take over as Headmaster of the school. I am still young and while one day I would greatly enjoy being Headmaster I had no wish to take the position for several more years. If we can think of no other option by the beginning of the year staff meeting next year then I will have to."

"Why that time limit?" Dumbledore asked.

"Next year Quirril will be attending the first staff meeting as the new DADA teacher. He is currently in Albania and by the time that he returns he will be possessed by Voldermort. My plan is to have that be an ambush and to defeat the bastard once and for all. That can only happen if all of the horcruxes are destroyed." Harry said, determination in every word.

"I will do what I must to insure that he dies, if that means taking over the school then I will do so."

"Buy my boy, you are so young. If you tell me where the horcruxes are I will get them and destroy them. You should enjoy your childhood." the aged headmaster said.

"Headmaster, you can not complete my destiny for me. It is my fight, one I plan on winning. There is change coming to our world Headmaster. The time is ripe. The Fates have demanded that I act and so I will. I am not a child sir, I have not been a child for a long time. I do not require your help, but if you like you way accompany Bill to retrieve one of the horcruxes on Saturday. He will be going with a team of curse breakers to collect it. On Saturday when he returns we will be striking each item with the sword of Gryffindor. As you know it is a goblin blade and as such is coated in basilisk venom. You may join us as we destroy them but I will be the one to do so. I ask that you not try to interfere, you will not like the consequences." Harry said sternly.

Once again the headmaster asked how he knew all that he did and so he was told. He was told how Harry's life was the first time around. When told of the Sorcerers Stone he realized why Quirrilmort would be at Hogwarts next year. Harry said that they would need to speak with the Flammels as soon as possible as well. When told about the Basilisk he was shocked that suck a thing resided under the school. He tried to get up to send a not to the department of animal control but they stopped him and told him that it would be dealt with during yule. He was told of the dementors that had been after Sirius, and the triwizard cup. As I told him of Cedric's death I cried, I told him of fifth year with Umbridge and the DoM, of sixth year and Draco switching sides. I told him about the attack on Hogsmead that stole his life and seventh year under Mcgonnagal and Snape being named as spy. I told him of finding his pensive at the end of seventh year and discovering the horcruxes. He was told of the three and a half year hunt for the damned things and of the final betrayal that was so unexpected. Finally he was told of the duel that ended Voldermorts reign of terror.

"When it was all over there were only just over a couple thousand wizards left in Brittan. Everyone was gone, he had killed them all. Severus and I came back to stop him from rising again. Since we have come back my destiny has been changed again, Luna is a Fate speaker and a seer. Apparently unless we succeed in bringing peace back and reestablishing the old ways then magic shall die." Harry finished.

Everyone sat in pensive silence until Luna's bell like voice spoke in the echo of fate.

"_Already the path of man has altered, with tradition standing strong magic is beginning to thrive. With prejudices falling to the past, those of strength can again join with those who have none. Once the broken soul has gone magic shall be safe_._ Take heed, Avalon comes riding. Once the snake lord is gone one last battle shall be fought. Magics oldest enemy shall wake soon. Greed for power shall drive your enemy. Stand with Avalon and save your world, Avalon's riders shall bring the final part for peace. Be not swayed by smooth words and cunning visage, you have not faced this enemy before. The child of destiny knows many names but shall soon know the name of king. Do not hide from your destiny for it shall take you whether ready or not. Avalon's rides shall bow to the King and so shall the world."_

The glow in her eyes faded and her voice lost its echo as Luna existed in the here and now again.

"Luna, what does it mean. Avalon has been lost to wizards for a millennium. It has been lost since merlin. Who are Avalon's riders. Who is to be named King." Matt asked.

"Avalon has not been lost it simply faded to those who forgot her secret. Avalon's riders are known to legend as the knights of the round table. The descendants of the original knights and any who are worthy are know known as Avalon's riders. They have hidden themselves since the death of Arthur caused by the witch Morgan Le Faye. Before his death he managed to cast a spell to lock her in an endless sleep. Legend says she will rise and can only be truly defeated by a King named of the fates."

"That is nothing like the muggle legend. And Luna who is the King. That blood line died out centuries ago. How will the knights know who is meant to be king?" Hermione questioned.

"It is not my destiny to name the king. You all know who it is. Who do we know with many names including Child of Fate. We know who it is but until Avalon's knights bow to him it cannot be proven. Legend says when the knight bow the world will as well. The King shall face Morgan Le Faye in the battle for magic but he will only win if he accepts his place." Luna said while watching Harry.

Harry simply looked at her for a moment. "Luna, shall my destiny ever be peaceful?"

"Harry your destiny is meant to bring peace. You were chosen by magic and by fate, you shall have peace when you create it. Once you bring your world to balance you may rest. Be at peace now my friend, for fate has declared your victory over Voldermort. He shall be finished within the year." she said serenely.

Harry groaned and simply transformed into a small pure black fox and crawled into George's lap. This led to Remus having to explain that they were all multi-animagus when he stated he was under the impression that Harry had a feline form not canine. They discussed a few other things and then everyone parted with Bill telling the headmaster to meet him in the entrance hall at six am if he wanted to accompany them.

George carried a sleeping fox back to their room and they all slept through the night.

**So next chapter is going to cover getting the horcrux from the guant shack** **and the others. I might cover Samhain as well it just depends on how much the retrieval and destruction of the horcruxes takes. I need to know if I should kill off Dumbledore. Should he be cursed by the ring or not. Just putting it up for vote so let me know.**


End file.
